Dead Mans Party
by Melis
Summary: Sequel To When I See You Smile. Hao's got a new plan up his sleve, which involes Faust VIII, Yoh and the gang and, surgery XD. Will Yoh and the others be able to stop Hao, or will it really end up being a dead mans party? Read and Find Out XD
1. Default Chapter

_**Dead Mans Party**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**...Big Move...**_

He walked swiftly down the sidewalk, passing the large cemetary, it bringing back numerous memories, most of which were bad. Everything had change since that day so long ago. No longer was he and the boy enimies, were now allies, or moreover friends. He smirked, the dark bags under his eyes lifting a bit. People walked past him, giving him strange looks. The middle of summer and he was waltzing around in a double paddded trench coat with matching hat, not to mention a large suitcase. He ignored their gawking, continuing on. He wasn't here on buisness, this time it was just personal.

The small city was hot as hell, but he didn't feel it, only felt the chill in the air. He stopped for a moment, over looking the cemertary, saw a service going on in the distance. As if by impules, he removed his hat, lowering his head some. "So unfortionate..." he said softly, placing his hat back on his head. He continued to gaze at the cemetary, feeling comfort here. He enjoyed being around the dead, after all he was a necromancer. He smirked a bit, saw a few crows fly over head. "Such beauty, a murder of crows." he said to himself, whatching as the large black birds flew on. He couldn't help but smile. Whenever you saw a crow fly over head it ment someone had died and their soul was being carried to heaven...or so he had been told. He believed it of corse, it making perfect sense. He staired a bit longer, enjoying his place of self solitude. He hated death, but enjoyed being in a place that seemed to reek of it. **_...not true..._** he thought, turning from the cemetary a bit. **_....a hospitol is a...true place of death... _**he thought, smirking.

He then shrugged a bit and carried on, slowing his pace a bit. It wouldn't be long now, 20 mins more of walking and he would reach their dojo. He couldn't help but be excited. He hand't seen them all in so long, his quest to bring back his lady love taking longer then he had antisipated. He then decided to take a breif holiday, opting to go see the young boy and his friends, who were rumored to still be here. He also heard rumors of the young boys escapades with the slightly insane shaman Hao. **_...more like, severly mentally ill... _**he thought, smirking a bit. People thought he had issues, they should see Hao. Stay with him for an hour or so and you'll know the definition of insane. All in all, he pushed thoses thoughts aside. He was here to relax and socialize, not worry about some loonatic who was seemingly millions of miles away..or so he thought...

Hao sighed, sipping at a goblet. He was bored as hell. Why was it so boring here? He needed something to do, someone to kill. **_...mmm, i'd like to watch you bleed Yoh..._** he thought, smirking a bit, as he peered into a large black cauldron, filled with a purpleish liquid. The liquid had an image portrayed on the top, an image of Yoh, tranning outside the dojo with his friends, Anna standing in the background watching. He tilted his head a bit, the image shifting to Anna. She stood now, her arms folded as she continued to watch her lover train. Hao smirked a bit, still finding her attractive. No other women made him feel this way**_. ...except maybe Marion... _**he thought, continuing to staire at Anna. Marion was ok, but Anna, she was different, had a kind of aura about her that seemed to draw him to her. Not to mention she was incredibly beautiful in her short, black dress. Hao licked his lips a bit, wanting more then ever to seduce her, then have his way with her. He smirked at his black thoughts, couldn't help but invision the two sharing that passionate moment of ectasy. He then sighed. Anna was a bit harder to get then he thought, as she was a traditional shaman, not to mention had a long history, which made her very powerful and extremly difficult to manipulate. He smiled a bit, didnt really mind it too much as he enjoyed playing the mind games with her. She was very...amusing.

He sighed a bit, just enjoying watching her, saw Jun approach her. They were discussing something, Anna saying she needed to go pick up a few things, but was a little un easy at leaving. Hao smirked, couldn't blame her, he HAD screwed Yoh up while she was gone. After a short while, Jun convince Anna to go and that she would stay behind to keep matters safe. Hao smirked, thinking about making a quick stop by the dojo, but stopped suddenly. He snapped a finger, the image quickly changing to that of the strange older male, making his way towards the dojo. He blinked a bit, confused as to why that man was even here, but smirked as he began his evil plotting, already cooking up a new plan to try out on Yoh and his posse. "A necromancer..." he said, smiling evily. "It would be difficult to manipulate one, let alone controle him." He sighed a bit, pouting childishly. "So sad..." he thought, rubbing his forehead, smirking once more. "Although, he may just happen to be a special case..." he said, his spirit agreeing. This necromancer had a soft spot, and enough self doubt to fill a football feild, Hao was a shoe-in to controle him. He smirked, noting it would take a decent amount of his furioku, but didn't mind, he had enough to take out half the planet if he so desierd. He was sure this plan would be fool proof, but couldn't help but wonder...

**_....they always seem to find a way to ruin my plans..._** he thought, frowning. It was true, somehow, someway, something would happen and boom, his entire plan was gone, ruined. "If only I could get rid of one of them, then--" he stopped suddenly, his answer clear as day. **_...Anna..._** he thought, smirking a bit. She was the stone that the others all fell back on, she kept the group in line, helped them get strong, refused to let them panic. **_...if she weren't there... _**he thought, rubbing at his chin a bit. If he could get rid of her, the other would drop like flies. It was her and Yoh who held the group together. If he could ambush them, or somehow keep them away to get his hands on Yoh, but preferably Anna, and be able to kill her right then and there, he knew that that would make them fear him and they, the group, would be useless. He smirked a bit, deciding he'd take out Anna first, after all, he had plans for Yoh, and death wasn't a part of them. **_...at least not yet... _**he thought, smirking. He sighed contently, sitting back in his large throne chair, relaxing as he continued to plot his next big move.

(well lookey lookey, chapter 1 is finally up and running. Lol, sorry for the wait and i wonder who that crazy necromancer is? XD But, yeah i hope you liked this chapter, i really liked the beginnign part, it flowed really well and was like i had hoped it will be. Please read and review And enjoy this chapter and the next . -Melis)


	2. A Very Dead Man Indeed

_**Dead Mans Party**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Very Dead Man Indeed**_

Yoh grimmiced as he lifted his heavy weights. "Gah, my arms are gonna fall off!" he said, struggling to lift the large, metal weight. Trey blinked, watching him, then glanced out of the corner of his eye, saw Anna watching the two. He smiled cheesily. **_...here's my chance to impress her... _**he thought. Morty walked passed Anna, dragging a few training dummies. He glanced to Trey, noting the look on his face. "Uh oh, Trey's got that look on his face, stupidity can't be far behind." he said, continuing to drag the large dummie to where Ryo and Lenny were. Anna blinked, watching Morty, her arms crossed, her hair and dress blowing softly in the wind. "Yahhhh, look at me Anna!" shouted Trey, lifting a massive weight over his head. Anna just rolled her eyes. "Idiot, put that down before you hurt yourself." she snapped, Trey laughing insanely. He blinked some, feeling his weight shift to his left, he collapsed to the ground, bearly missing Yoh, who managed to leap out of the way. "Idiot!" shouted Anna, stomping over to Trey. She kicked him several times in the behind, Trey screaming like a girl. "Ow! Ow! Hey!" he shouted, with each kick. "You almost hit Yoh." she said, her hands on her hips. Trey continued to shout as Anna continued to kick him. "Gah, please no more!" he cried, smirking. Anna growled, kicking him hard. "OW" he cried. "Get up you whimp." she demanded, crossing her arms once more. Trey was on his feet instanly. "I want 50 laps before the morning is over." she said, turning as she began to walk back to the dojo, Jun sitting at the edge of the porch. "50 laps!? Piece of cake!" he said, playfully punching at the air. "Did I mention it had to be with the double weights?" she asked, Trey falling over anime style. "Not the double weights!" he cried. "See, stupidty wasn't far behind." said Morty, chuckling lightly as he continued to set up the dummies.

Anna joined Jun near the porch, turned to watch the others continue thier training. "They've really improved quite a bit if I do say so myself, even Trey has." Anna nodded, crossing her arms. "They still have a long way to go", Jun nodded, agreeing. Anna looked at the ground, feeling a bit uneasy about going out for a little while. "You have nothing to worry about." said Jun, Anna blinking a bit as she looked to her. Jun smiled. Anna blushing some, quickly looking away. "Who said I was worried?" ask Anna, trying to keep her cool. Jun smiled, closing her eyes as her hair blew gently in the breeze. "I can see it Anna, you're afraid to leave, afraid something will happen to Yoh..." she said as gently as she could, trying to not upset her further. Anna blinked, feeling her cheeks heat up. She narrowed her eyes a bit, gettng angry. So what if she was worried and possibly overly paranoid!? It wasn't her fault...though she still felt like it was. She knew she would eventually have to go out on her own again at some point, weather she liked it or not. All in all, it was something that had to happen. However, she couldn't help but worry about Yoh, couldn't bear to come back and find him missing or changed.

She sighed once more, nodding her head. "I'll be back soon." she said softly, grabbing her red bandana, carefully tieing it. She then picked up her bag, Jun nodding to her. "Try not to worry dear, i'll be sure to keep them in line." replied Jun, giving Anna a smile and a nod, Anna doing the same. She then walked down the path, the boys stopping their training, watching her. "Hey Anna, where ya goin?" asked Yoh, looking to her, now holding the wieght in his hand at his side. Anna shrugged a bit, stopping as she neared him. "I just need to pick up a few things, i'll be back soon." she answered, Yoh nodding. "Alright, be careful." he said, her nodding. He smiled, leaning to her, quickly kissing her lips, both their cheeks heating up. She blinked for a moment, stunned, the others giggling girlishly. She glaired at them. "Get back to training now!" she shouted, quickly turning and exiting the area. "I love you!" shouted Yoh, Anna smiling. "I love you too." she replied. "I love you more!" shouted Trey, watching as Anna walked off. "Just for that, do 75 laps with the double weights." she said, Trey falling over. The others all pointed and laughed at Trey, who laid on his side on the ground, his elbow resting on the ground, his chin resting in his hand. His other hand lay on the ground, tapping his fingers, pouting. "Awww, poor Trey." said Yoh, playfully poking his cheek. "Did Anna punish him again?" asked Ryo, lightly poking the back of Trey's head. "Pah, she's just being difficult." said Trey. The others nodding. "Yeah...that's it..." said Yoh, trying not to laugh. Trey narrowed his eyes at him. "Ohhh, he's glaring at you Yoh, you'd better watch out!" said Morty, smirking. Trey just rolled his eyes. "Do you guys enjoy picking on me?" he asked. "Well, yeah, it's fun." said Yoh, blinking a bit, their spirits laughing. "Come on Trey, you best be starting on your laps." said a voice from behind the group. They all turned to see Jun, sitting on the edge of the porch.

She smiled to them, adjusting her dress some. "Come now, its almost ten o' clock, you only have two hours to do your 75 laps." Trey blinked, standing now. "Heh, i'll have those laps done before eleven o' clock!" he said, quickly jogging off. "Oh, don't forget the weights." said Jun, Trey falling over. "No, not the weights!" he cried. Jun motioning to them. He whined as he began to put them on, Yoh and the others helping to secure them to his wrist and legs. Jun smiled, watching, was happy to see Lenny helping. "Awww, Lenny, you're helping me, you are just too sweet man." said Trey sarcastically, Lenny rolling his eyes. He quickly pulled the tie to the weight, the leather strap crushing Trey's wrist. "OW!" shouted Trey. "Oh, I'm sorry, is that too tight?" asked Lenny, smirking sarcastically to his blue haired friend. "Yes, WAY too tight!" shouted Trey, quickly pulling his wrist from Lenny, losening the weight's strap, and rubbing his wrist indecently. He galaired at Lenny, Lenny only smirking. Trey adjusted the weight on his wrist and the others, secured them and headed off to do his seemingly endless number of laps. "Have fun!" shouted Lenny, Trey giving him an obsence gesture. "My eyes!" shouted Morty, covering his eyes with his hands qucikly. "My eyes have been soiled!" he shouted, running off. The others laughed, as did Jun. "Ah, well its not that bad Morty." said Yoh, watching his short friend bump into one of the dummies. "Ack!" he said, falling and landing on his back. Jun watched as they continued to laugh, smiling herself. She was happy to see Lenny smirk and actually attempt to be social wiht his friends. **_...his only friends... _**she thought, feeling a bit sad, but happy at the same time. He had been alone for so long, but now, finally had people his age, whom he could talk to, who actually quite possibly understood him. And for that she would be forever grateful. She staired off for a moment, letting her thoughts drift. It was so beautiful out, so warm and sunny-- then she felt it. Someone was coming to the dojo. She blinked a bit, not getting any bad vibes, but also didn't know who it was, only sensing it was a male. **_...perfect...._** she thought, figuring Hao was planning to pay a visit to them. She stood now, quitely, not wanting to make a sence. "Li Pai Long..." she said softly, her spirit already standing behind her. "I know, I sense it too." She nodded, turning now, heading for the dojo door. "I'll be right back, you boys continued to train." she said, the others nodding. "Oh, i'll make sure they do." siad Ryo, Jun smiling, giving him a wink as she entered the dojo, shutting the door behind her, leaving Ryo to drool as the others watched. "What an idiot..." said Lenny, Yoh laughing a bit. "That idiot might be your brother-in-law!" he said playfully. Len freaked out, getting restrained by Morty. "Don't say that, not even joking around!" he shouted, the others continuing to laugh.

The young blonde male continued down the street, quickly slipping into an alley. It was quite here, somewhat dark, easy for him to blend in and get away from the crowds. Not to mention, it made it easier to get to the dojo. It would lead him to the backroads and to the small neighborhood. He quickened his pace some, wanting to get to the dojo before the massive storm clouds in the distance rolled in. He carried on, watching as a large black cat crossed his path. He couldn't help but smile, death and bad luck seemed to follow him everywhere. He didn't care though, he had his precious Eliza with him. Yes, she was tucked safely in his coat, her head resting against his chest. He smiled, patting the area lightly. "Were almost there my love..." he whispered, smiling as he reached into the massive coat, caressing her head, which was now, nothing more then skull. He was happy being able to have her with him, even if she was a little dead. He could see her whenever he wanted to, using his furioku to restore the beauty which was now long gone. He shifted his weight a bit, the suitcase in his right hand shaking a bit, whimpering sounds coming from it. "I know boy, but we're almost there, then you can come out of that stuffy case." he said, the whimpering cecing. Faust VIII continued on now, smiling, anticipating his welcome from everyone,couldn't wait to see the looks on their face when they saw a dead man on thier steps. **_..indeed, a very dead man..._** he thought, smirking as he carried on his walking.

(well theres chappy 2, i know sighs not much action but trust me there will be So yeah, whatcha think? Do i have you on the edge yet?! XD I hope so. The next coouple of chapters will get pretty interesting and such, not to mention bloody, but dont worry, ill leave a little warning at the top of the story to warn you of the bloody parts this way the weaker stomach people can skip it XD but yes, i do hope you all will continue to read and review, and enjoy this chapter and the next . -Melis)


	3. Faust The VIII

_**Dead Mans Party**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Faust the VIII**_

Jun stood in the middle of the dining room, still feeling a bit uneasy. Now she truly didn't blame Anna for being overly worried, it seemed being paranoid had payed off. Jun hadn't taken any chances, quickly moving the large slit in her dress aside, revealing most of her hip and upper thigh. She ran her fingers over the lacey garder hugging her left thigh. She pulled a few tailsmens from it, positioning them between her fingers. Li Pai Long watched her from the shadows, wishing more then ever he was alive. She was so incrediably beautiful, not to mention his age now and was quite a women. He sighed a bit, crossing his arms across his chest, closing his dark, saddend eyes. He knew nothing could ever happen between them, seeing as he was nothing more then a spirit, and she was his Shaman, however, he couldnt help but think about what it would be like if the two of them could be together. "Li Pai Long..." called Jun, looking to her spirit. He looked to her, staying in the shadows. "I called you several times, are you alright?" she asked. The martial artist, blinked a bit, then nodded quickly. "Yes, forgive me." he said, Jun nodding. "No need to be sorry." she said, looking out the window.

She sighed a bit, noting his sad dimeaner. She knew he longed to be with her, as she had longed to be with him. She wasn't the little girl who had taken his life 17 years ago, she was a woman now, who saw him in a whole new light. However, she knew that they could never be together, knew that it was also forbidden in the Tao family to have any kind of feelings for your spirirt. She could see it all now. **_...mother, uncle Enn, don't freak out, but im madly in love wiht my spirit... _**she thought, frowning a bit. She could only imagine the response she would get, not to mention how Lenny and the others would react. She sighed again, running her fingers through her deep green hair. She loved Li Pai Long without a doubt, but knew anything between them was forbidden and possibly hopeless, not to mention she had a thing for Ryo.

**_...enough... _**she thought, annoyed by her idiotic self conversing. She needed to focus. Someone was heading to the dojo, someone who was a male and a Shaman, and who could very well be Hao. "He'll be here soon..." she said softly, looking to Li. He nodded, stepping from the shadows, their eyes meeting. They froze, staring deeply into each others eyes, saw the longing, the loneliness, the pain... Jun blushed deeply, looking away first. "Come, we shall wait in the front..." she said. Li nodding as he blushed. Jun headed to the front door, slipping out it, Li close behind. She smiled a bit, had wanted to face off against Hao for sometime, seeing as he was one of the most powerful Shamans around. Li looked to her, raising an eyebrow. Jun only smiled, nodding to him. "If it's a fight he wants..." she began. "Then a fight he shall get."

Anna sighed a bit, as she walked about the cramped little specialty store. She had grabbed a few teas, a couple of herbs and spices, a few incences, and a couple of boxes of pocky. Yoh seemd to have a thing for it as of lately. "It's so good Anna!" he had said, Anna smiling as she recalled the look on his face when he had finished the last box. She agreed to get him more...for a price. "You do your training without complaning and i'll get you another box." He happily agreed, giving her no lip whatsoever. She glanced around, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything else. Once she was sure she had grabbed everything she made her way to the counter, an elderly woman slowly ringing up the items, giving her change and whatnot. "Thank you, please come again" she said, giving the young blonde a nod, Anna nodding back.

She turned about to exit the store, when she saw a beautiful red kimono on display. She couldn't help but go examine it, was shocked to see it was real silk, with numerous gold, embroaded phoenixs on it. She ran her hand over it gently, noticed the price tag **_...wow only $150...not bad... _**she thought. "You like it?" asked the old woman. Anna nodded a bit. "It's very pretty." The old woman shook her head, smiling. "Care to try it on? It would look great on you!" urged the old lady, Anna thinking a bit. **_...well, it wouldn't hurt... _**she thought. "I suppose..." said Anna, taking it from the display and heading to the dressing room. She walked out, looking into a full lenght mirror, was shocked to see how good it looked on her. It accented her curves and bust, made her look more mature. She smiled, wishing Yoh could see her now. **_...Yoh... _**she thought...suddenly going wide eye. She felt it, someone was heading to the dojo, and they were after Yoh. Anna was in motion, quickly entering the changing room, slipping back into her black dress, grabbing her bag of goodies and red bandana. "I'm sorry, I got to go!" she said to the old woman, quickly running out the door. The old woman blinked, a bit shocked, watching as the young lady sprinted down the street as if she had seen aghost. "The poor dear" she thought, putting the dress back on the display rack.

Faust smirked as he came to the outter gate of the dojo. "Finally, we're here." he said, the bags under his eyes lifting a bit. He strode through the gate, heading to the front of the dojo. "Hold it right there..." said a cool, female voice from his right. He looked in the direction, saw a rather tall female in the shadows of a tree, her back resting against the trunk. "Hmm and who might you be?" asked Faust, tilting his head a bit. She smiled, raising her tailsmens. "Someone..." she said softly. Faust smirked a bit, setting his suitcase down ever so slowly. What happend next was a blur.

Faust quickly pulled out his large, sycthe like blade, quickly disguarding his numerous coats, Eliza thrusting the massive weapon outwards towards the hidden girl. Jun was already moving, leaping left, sending Li Pai Long to counter attack. "Conter from the left!" she shouted, Li kicking out, hitting Faust back some, only to have Eliza jet around back, slashing at Jun's back. She let out a yell as she fell foward, felt warm blood trickle down her back.**_ ...i've been hit.. _**she thought, but knew it wasn't serious. She stood quickly, in her stance, Li at her side. "Are you alright Jun?" asked Li, Jun nodding. "Indeed, just a flesh wound." she replied. Faust blinked. **_...Jun... _**he thought, standing now. "Jun...Tao?" he asked, Jun blinking, looking to the strange man before her. "H-how do you know my name?!" she demanaded. Faust smirking. "Ah, yes, the beautiful Jun Tao, sister to the noble Lenny Tao." he said, Jun in shock. Who was this know-it-all loonatic!?

**_...nevermind that, we need to stop him... _**she thought, quickly getting back into her stance Faust looked to her funny, then began to laugh. "What's so funny!?" she asked, Faust snapping his fingers, his skeletal spirit returning to him. "I'm not here to fight my dear." he said, smiling to her. She raised her eyebrow a bit, exchanging glances with her spirit. "Then why are you here? Who are you?!" she asked, still a bit uneasy. The blonde male only smiled, extending one arm to his left, resting his right hand against his chest. "I'm Faust the Eight..." he began, smiling widder. "And i'm here for Yoh..."

(Hooooly primeape lol XD I've got chapter 3 up and runnin! Woot for me. Anyhoo, i do hope you liked this chapter, it did have SOME action. But yeah, the fun is just beginning! Next chapter will be a little more slower paced, but after that, itll be bloodshed, swearing, and chaos! XD lol not to mention action packed. I also spaced out the paragraphs more, so i do hope this will make it easier to read. Also, i prefer to use the dub names, i don't knwo why, i guess i just like them, not to mention they're easier to spell and such XD But yes, im goign to continue to use the dubbed names, so sorry to anyone who dislikes them xx;;;But yes, please continue to read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next -Melis)


	4. Up To you

_**Dead Mans Party**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Up To You**_

Trey groaned as he neared the end of his final lap. He had somehow, managed to do all 75 of his laps, with the double weights in record time. He smirked as he neared the others, jogging past them as they all watched. He climbed the steps that lead to the back door of the dojo, jumping up and down, waving his arms. "Yeah!!" he shouted, then began to punch at the air. The others watched, sweatdropping. "Isn't that a scene out of that one movie with the boxer?" asked Morty, scratching his head a bit, Yoh laughing lightly. Trey struck a pose, laughing. "Ahahahhahahaha! I did it!! I can't feel my legs, but I did it!!" he shouted, Lenny rolling his eyes. The others continued their tranning, Trey continuing to shout and what not, when everyone froze.

Someone had screamed, and Lenny knew just who. They exchanged glances and were in motion. "Jun!" shouted Len, quickly accending the stairs, the others following. He whipped the front door open, leaping down the stairs, Bason already in his weapon. Lenny faced the male who stood before him, the group quickly piling out on the porch. "Jun! Are you alright?!" asked Lenny, his voice slightly shakened. She nodded to him, blinking a bit, was shocked to see the others. "What are you all doing? Get back inside!" she damanded, not really sure Fausty here was really who he said he was.

Yoh blinked, looking to and fro, wondering what in the world was going on. The next thing that happend was everyone shouting, Jun arguing with Lenny about her wound, Lenny arguing with Trey to shut up, while Ryo attempted to split the two up. He scratched his head a bit, looking to Morty, who seemed to be frozen in place. Yoh blinked, wondering what was wrong with him, quickly following his short friends gaze...and was shocked as to what, moreoverly, who he saw before them.

Morty froze, in shock, horrid memories quickly rushing back to him. **_...oh my God... _**he thought, his breath coming quickly, as he looked to the blonde male who stood before him. He felt panic stricken when their eyes met, wanted to run, but his body was frozen in fear, refused to move. The blonde tilted his head a bit, eyeing the short boy. "You look rather familar..." he said, his long index finger tapping the end of his narrow chin. Morty took a step back, keeping eye-contacted with the tall male. Yoh watched Morty, not sure what to do or say, only knew his friend was horrified, knew he was probably having flashbacks to that day long ago. "Yoh..." called Morty, terrified, his voice almost a whisper. Yoh leapt to him, kneeling beside him as he looked to Faust. "Faust VIII..." Yoh said softly, looking to the insane necromancer. Faust smiled, bowing slightly. "It's good to see you again...Yoh." he said, smiling coldy at the young boy. Yoh blinked a bit, didn't really fear Faust, seeing as they were allies and such now, or when they had last met **_...but Morty..._** Hell, he didn't blame Morty for being paranoid, after all, Faust almost did kill him. "Faust what are you doing here?" asked Yoh, looking to his friend. Faust shrugged a bit, picking up his heavy coat from the floor.

"Just needed a little... R and R." he said, smiling, slinging the coat over his shoulder. Yoh blinked, scratching the back of his head some. Heck, even insane necromancer doctors need a vacation apparntly. "Well...." began Yoh, seeing the others staire at Faust. "Care to join us for dinner?" asked Yoh, closing his eyes smiling sheepily, as the others fell over anime style, including Morty. "Yoh!" shouted Morty, Yoh blinking. "Are you insane!?" he souted, Yoh blinking more. "Heh, yeah, I might be." he said, scratching the back of his head. Morty falling over anime style again. "Gah, he tried to kill me! He still might want to!" shouted Morty, the others blinking a bit, Faust standing near the dojo entrance, apparently in his own world while he attended to Eliza. "Shaman huddle." said Yoh, the others, including Jun, getting into a small huddle.

"Ok, look, he's a shaman like us, not to mention our ally, to top it off, he's against Hao." began Yoh, the others nodding a bit. "And I mean, there's alot of us, so if he DID try to pull anything, we could take care of him." he finished. "Oh, and he's our friend." The others blinked a bit. "Err, my friend?" said Yoh sweat dropping. "Well, I think it should be up to Morty, after all, he was almost killed by him in the first place." said Trey, the others agreeing. "Well, Trey, i'm impressed, you DO say intellegent things sometimes." said Lenny, smirking to his blue haired friend who growled a bit. "Pah, anyhoo, whatcha think morty? It's up to you." said Trey, the others now looking to their short, sandy blonde haired friend.

Morty looked down, knew Yoh was friends with this guy who nearly killed him, however he was terrified that Faust might want to finsih his examination. **_...what do I do... _**he thought, not wanting to offend Faust, but not wanting to die either. He looked to Yoh, Yoh smiling some, "It's up to you Morty. You could always stay in my room." Morty blinked a bit, feeling a little better. **_...at least if I stayed with Yoh, i'd feel safe... _**he thought, nodding a bit. "Well, I guess if it's ok with you..." he said, Yoh smiling, nodding eagerly. "Of corse!" he said, Morty smiling. "Alright then." he agreed, the others nodding. "Faust! You can stay with us!" yelled an anxious Yoh to his necromancer friend. Faust blinked a bit, shocked, not really expecting such a warm welcome, nonetheless, an invitation to stay. He looked to Morty, Morty smiling a bit, looking quite uneasy. Faust nodded to him, then the others. "I'd be honored to." said Faust, carefully tucking Eliza back into his coat.

"I'll get Tamora and Pillica." said Jun, entering the dojo, Li following close behind. Faust stood for a bit, with the others, watching them. "Yeah! We'll have a camp out!" shouted Trey, wrapping an arm around Lenny's slender neck. "Right Len?!" he asked, Lenny only shouting while he despritly tried to free himself from Trey's grasp. "I'd never camp out with YOU!" shouted Len, Trey only laughing. Yoh laughed too, along with Morty. "Come on guys, let's get some tea and cookies!" said Yoh, the others nodding, quickly making their way into the dojo and towards the kitchen, Faust following behind them a cold, cruel smirk playing across his deep purple lips.

Anna raced down the street, her bag in hand, her red bandana drapped over her right arm, flairing out as she ran. **_...i've got to hurry... _**she thought, continuing, the thought of Yoh getting hurt, or changed, or possbly gone, driving her legs to move. She HAD to make it, she just had to. She wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't. She turned a corner quickly, hurrying down the sidewalk. She was almost there, seeing the dojo in the distance. **_...almost there, come on...I can make it... _**she thought, not really use to all this running. Her legs ached as she neared the gate, quickly entering it. She glanced around, slowing her pace some. "Where is everyone...?" she asked herself, turning a bit to look around the area....and stopped, seeing someting red on the ground. She walked to it, her heart racing as she neared it for further inspection. **_...blood... _**she thought, feeling panic wash over her. **_...God no... _**she thought, standing, stepping back from the coagulated blood on the ground, fearing the worse for Yoh and the rest of her friends, only prayed they were all alright.

(Well, chapter 4 is up, kinda short...but up XD I hope you willl come back to read and review chapter 5. And im sorry its so short, but i kinda decided last minute i wold spilit it in hopes of getting you, my readers hooked XD But never fear, chapter 5 is right around the corner Oh, and i keep forgettign to put a damn disclaimer x.x so allow me to do so now, I do not own shaman king or the song Dead Man's Party, im just a crazy fan who has nothign else better to do then to write crazy stories XD So please continue to read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next. -Melis .

P.S. sakuuya please email me and we can talk about the whole spelling and grammer ok? I'd love to have you proof read it for me and i'd give you credit in my story for it Thanks!)


	5. Unexpected Guest

_**Dead Mans Party**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Unexpected Guest**_

Anna stood, staired at the blood for a moment, only a moment, then was moving, was up the stairs and in the dojo, calling out for Yoh. "Yoh!" she yelled, looking around the empty living room, blinked at seeing no one. "Yoh..." she called again, softly this time, hearing a comotion in the dining area.

Trey laughed hysterically as Lenny sprayed tea from his mouth. "W-what did you say about my sister!?" exclaimed Lenny, looking to Ryo. Ryo smirked, closing his eyes. "I said, her and I destined to be together." he said, Lenny blinking at his words. "A-as if!" shouted Lenny, laughing nervously. Trey continuing to laugh, Yoh blinking as he munched on a cookie. "My sister only likes INTELLEGENT people, not idiots like you!" shouted Lenny, glairig at Ryo who was now buisily styling his hair. Len then glaired to Trey, who was despritly trying to end his laughing fit. "I feel sorry for your shaman queen..." said Len, sipping at his tea, Trey blinking a bit, then glancing to his little spirit who happily nibbled on a cookie. Morty watched the others, glancing to Faust who seemed to be stairing off. Faust must have felt Morty's gaze, as he was drawn from his thoughts, looking to the young boy. "Hmm?" he said, Morty blinking a bit, blushing brightly. "N-nothing sorry." he said, stuttering a bit.

Faust blinked at the boys reply, the nodded, turning his attention to his plate of cookies. He took one, eyeing it a bit, before actually taking a bite out of it. He smiled, the taste bringing back numerous memories of his moments with his dear Eliza. Once when they had had the hospitol to themselves, him working non-stop on a patients chart, while she cleaned. He was starving, but refused to stop, wanting to save his patient, to find someway to help them. He had sighed, resting his face in his hands. "It's hopeless..." he said sighing. "No it's not." she said softly, resting her hand on his shoulder. He blinked a bit looking to her, her only smiling softly. "Nothing is hopeless, my love." He was about to protest, but was silenced by her soft finger tip upon his lips. "Now, i've made some cookies, won't you stop for a moment to try one?" she asked, holding a dish of cookies out to him.

He blinked, noting how delicious they looked, not to mention smelled. "Alright, just one my love, then it's back to work for me." he said, Eliza nodding, watching as he took one of her carefully prepared cookies and devoward it. She blinked a bit shocked, but couldn't help but smile. "Superb! And very sweet might I add, but not as sweet as you my love." he said, Eliza blushing a bit. "You're too sweet." she said, turning her gaze to the floor as she attempted to hide her blush. Faust blinked a bit, taking the cookies from her, gently setting them on the desk. Eliza blinked a bit, looking to him. He smiled, resting a hand under her delicate chin. "It's true my love, for no one person or thing could ever surpass your beauty." She blushed deeper, astonished at his sweet words. "Faust..." she said softly, him smiling, pulling her to him. He kissed her soft lips, her kissing back, both blushing now. "I love you Faust..." she whispered. He smiled, hugging her tight. "And I love you, my dear sweet Eliza, and I shall love you forever..."

"Faust!" shouted Trey, Faust blinking a bit. "Are you gonna eat that cookie or not?" asked blue haired youth, raising his eyebrow a bit. Faust blinked once more, looking the the last remaning cookie in his plate. "Do help yourself." he said, pushing the dish towards Trey. Trey smiled happily, taking the cookie. "The best thing about Anna being gone, is that I get to stuff my face!" he shouted, laughing loudly, when the shutter slammed open.

Anna slammed the shutter to the dinning area aside, beyond pissed. "What the HELL is going on?" she yelled, everyone instantly freezing, and falling from their seats. "A-Anna!" said Yoh, blinking a bit. "Anna, I was just talking about you!" said Trey, skipping over to her happily. Anna growled, backhanding him to the floor. "Ow!" he yelled, falling. The others blinked, exchanging glances. Anna glaired, eyeing them all...and froze when she met Faust's icy gaze. **_...what the hell...? _**she thought, blinking in shock. "What the, what are you doing here?!" she shouted, in absolute astonishment, unable to even find the words to express her shock and amazement. Faust blinked, smirking a bit, as he gave her a slight nod. "Just visiting." he said softly. Anna blinked, still in shock as she looked to the others, who only looked to her with blank expressions...except Len who continued to sip at his tea. Anna then turned her attention back to Faust, narrowing her eyes a bit. "I'm finding it hard to believe you came all the way out here for a little visit..." she said. Faust smirked a bit, leaning back now. "It's true. I've no intention to harm your dear Yoh, or the others for that matter." he stated, the others nodding some. Anna looked to Yoh, who gave her a nervous smile. She glaired angrily at him, Yoh blinking a bit.

Jun entered the area now, Tamora and Pillica following behind her. "What's going on now?" she asked, looking about the room, and blinked at seeing Anna. "Anna, welcome ba-" "Can it, I thought I told you to watch the place." shouted Anna, glairing to her green haired friend. Jun blinked, shocked a bit. "I did Anna." began Jun, Anna slamming her hand hard on the table. "No you didn't!" she shouted, furious now. "When I say watch the place, that means you don't let anyone come into the house, no matter who they are." said Anna, the others sweatdropping, Trey taking this moment to crawl over to where Lenny was. Anna sighed, running her fingers through her hair, looking to be on the verge of one hell of a nervous breakdown.

"We're sorry Anna." said Trey, looking to her. "I mean, it's only Faust, not like it was Hao..." Anna shot Trey a glaire, Trey quickly ducking behind Len for protection. "Eeep!" "Gah, get away from me." spat Len, frowning at Trey. Anna sighed once more, rubbing her forehead. **_...perfect..._** she thought, beyond annoyed. She didn't have anything against Faust, at least not really. They were all pretty much allies now, not to mention friends, they had their own little posse and anyone on their team was a God sent, seeing as Hao had a heafty amount of pychos on his own team. She looked to Faust, eyeing him a bit, Faust only smirking to her. She didn't sence any negative energy or anything like that, only a great sadness, mostly from Faust. **_...wonderful... _**she thought. She didn't exactly want to throw Faust out, but wasn't about to treat him like a guest. **_...more like an unexpected guest..._** she thought. He was one of the team, therefore, he would act like it. Anna smirked a bit, deciding to lay down the rules before things went any further.

She crossed her arms, facing Faust. "If you're going stay, there's some things you need to know." she began, Faust raising an eyebrow a bit. "First off, this isn't Buckingham Palace, therefore, you will not be served, you will not sit around all day, you will work because you're not a guest, youe part of the team." she said, Faust blinking about to protest, Anna quickly swatting him on the head. "I'm not done talking." she said, Faust blinking as he looked to her. "As of this moment, you are of the same rank as the others, you will cook, clean, and train while you're here and you will not give me any lip or a hard time, because every second you do, will be another hour of work, am I making myself clear?" she asked, Faust blinking, quickly answering. "Y-yes ma'am!" he said, Anna nodding. "Good, now put your stuff in the guest room, then get outside. I want the leaves raked up in the front, the porch swept and dinner made within the next three hours." she ordered, Faust adding a 'yes ma'am' after each order of hers.

Yoh blinked, in absolute awe at Anna. Here was Faust, a necromancer, a former enemy, who had ruthlessly killed his fellow competitors, now at the feet of a young female shaman. Yoh couldn't help but smile, feeling a new sense of respect and love for his future queen. No matter where they were, or who they spoke to, everyone seemed to have a high respect for Anna, and this moment between her and Faust reminded Yoh of just how powerful she truly was. He continued to watch as Faust answered Anna, as he lowered his head to her, keeping his eyes to the floor. "Yes Anna." he said. "Good, the rest of you but Yoh, get out there and train." she said, the others, including Lenny, taking their leave. "Yoh, go wait in your room." she ordered, him blinking a bit. "What for Anna?" he asked. "Just do it." she snapped, giving him a glaire. Yoh gave her a sad look, nodding his head as he slowly exited the dinning room.

Anna smiled, her arms still crossed as she watched the others quickly exit the room. **_...peace at last... _**she thought, peering into a shiny frying pan that hung on a wall near the door. She frowned a bit, seeing a eret hair sticking from her forehead. She lightly licked the tip of her finger and gently smoothed the hair behind her ear. She smiled, deeming herself pretty...and blinked at seeing someone behind her. There sat Trey, happily sitting near the table, his elbows resting upon it as he admired her perfect behind. Anna only saw red, blushing deeply, about to give Trey the beating of his life...and possibly of his afterlife too...!

The others stood near the bottom of the steps of the porch, grabbing their weapons, cleaning supplies and what not. "So, where do you all train?" Faust asked, Lenny motioning with his head to the left. "Over there." he said, adjusting his vest some as his spirit waited behind him. "Morty sets up the dummies and we train." he finished, Faust nodding a bit. "And the cleaning?" he asked Ryo raising his hand. "I can help you out there my friend." he said, walking to Faust as he explained where to clean and what to use. They continued to inform Faust, Morty stepping onto the porch now. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, blinking a bit. "Just filling Faust in on the chor-"

"YAAAAAAHH!" they all heared, Trey rolling out onto the porch and down the stairs, landing face first in the dirt. "If you EVER look at me like that again, I will kill you, you got that?!" shouted Anna, standing in the doorway. She rubbed her foreheard, the others watching wide eyed, shocked a bit to see her cheeks light up. She turned now, about to walk back in, stopping to listen to Trey's ranting. "Hey! I can't help it if you have a nice butt!" he shouted, Anna growling. "The end is coming! Clear the deck!" shouted Morty, about to run, when Anna's fingers clamped down on his head. "Nooo!" he shouted as she tossed him at Trey, the two rolling and colliding with the others as if they were the bowling ball and the others were the pins.

Anna watched, smirking as they all rolled together down the hill o' doom. "Strike." she said simply, dusting her hands off a bit. "Now get up and train before I come down there and make you all cry." she said, entering the dojo, slamming the door closed behind her.

The boys shouted, moaning and groaning in a large heap at the bottom of the massively long hill. "Ohhh... I think I broke something..." said Trey, Faust smirking a bit. "I can repaire it if you like..." he said. Trey blinking rapidly. "Err thats ok!" he shouted, attempting to sit up. "Get off me before I repair you!" shouted Len, Trey blinking a bit as he looked down...and blinked, realizing her was sitting on Len's back. "Hey-ya Len, whatcha doin?" asked Trey, Lenny glairing as he tapped his fingers on the ground. "Why i'm having a picnic." he replied sarcastically, Trey blinking some. "Really?" he asked, Len growling, flailing at his blue haired friend. "No you idiot! Now get off me!" he shouted, Trey continueing to sit on his friends back, laughing. Ryo sat up now, rubbing his head. "Oh, what a tumble..." he said. "You ok Ryo?" asked Tokagero, Ryo nodding. "Yeah, but where's shorty at?" he asked, looking for Morty.

"Over here!" shouted Morty, the others looking around. "Where?" asked Trey, getting off Len's back. "HERE!" shouted Morty, the others still unable to locate him. "HERE isn't enough information!" shouted Trey, scratching his head some. "Master Len, are you ok?" asked Bason, helping Len to his feet. "Just fine." replied Len dusting himself off. "Wherever is Master Morty?" asked Bason, glancing around. "Probably in a tree." answered Len, smirking sarcastically. "What do you know, he IS in a tree." said Trey, Len blinking a bit. "I was only kidding." said Lenny glairing at Trey. "Dude, he's in the tree!" said Trey seriously, pointing up to a somewhat high branch. Sure enough, Morty was slumped over it, groaning. "Poor shorty..." said Ryo, putting his outstretched hand horozontally to his forehead to block the sun out of his eyes. "Don't worry Morty!" shouted Trey. "I'll save you!" he finished, striking a pose, the others, including Faust falling over anime style.

"Ow!" shouted Len, punching Trey's leg. "Hurry up, you heavy ox!" shouted Lenny, swaying a bit with Trey's weight on his shoulders. Ryo and Trey had come up with a plan to get Morty out of the tree, dragging Len into it. Ryo had hoisted Len onto his shoulders, Faust watching and aiding Trey, who now stood on Len's shoulder, the three making a kind of ladder in order to rescue Morty. "Ow!!! OWWWW!" shout Morty, as Trey tugged at his leg. "Come on, you're almost free!" said Trey, continuing to tug at his short friend. "Gah! Stop it! My coat is stuck!!!" shouted Morty, getting stranggled now. "It won't be for long!" said Trey, laughing as he continued to pull. "Idiot, if you keep pulling like that, we're going to fall!" yelled Len, Trey only laughing louder as he tugged at Morty who emitted choking noises. Their spirits watched in the background, Bason scratching his head abit. "Fasinating.." he said, Tokegaro and Kori sweat dropping.

"Almost...there..." said Trey, giving a few more final tugs, Morty hacking now. "There!" he shouted, Morty sailing from the branch, Ryo losing his footing in the process. "Yaaa!" he shouted, the trio falling into a heap once more. They all groaned, Trey quickly getting to his feet, posing. "Woot! Trey, one, tree, zero!" he said, laughing insanly, only being silenced when a pinecone landed on his head. "Ow." Faust blinked, as Morty went flying in his direction. Faust outstretched his long arms, catching the boy, gently setting him on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked, Morty blinking a bit, nodding. "Y-yeah, thanks..." he said meekly, Faust smiling, a great sadness in his eyes. Morty blinked a bit, giving a weak smile. He didn't hate Faust, didn't reall hold a gruge against him, was just a little... **_...paranoid... _**he thought, that summing up his feelings pretty good.

Len smacked the back of Trey's head, Trey yelling some. "Ow!" he shouted, Len rolling his eyes. "Let's go idiot, we need to get back up there and train before Anna decides to unleash her wrath upon us." said Lenny, the others agreeing. "True. Dude, last one up the hill cleans the toilets!" shouted Trey, laughing as he made his way up the massive incline. "Gah! As if!" shouted Len, quickly racing after him. "Hey! Wait up guys!" called Morty from behind, Ryo, Faust and their spirits following the three shortly after.

"Yoh blinked, sweat dropping as he saw his friends tumbble down the massvie hill of distruction. He smiled with his eyes closed, chuckling a bit. "Glad I wasn't out there." he said, Amidamaru laughing lightly, agreeing. "So, Amidamaru, what do you think Anna wants?" asked Yoh, looking to his samurai bodyguard. The yojimbo blinked, tapping his chin lightly. "I haven't the foggiest idea Lord Yoh." he said, about to speak again, when the door opened. The two looked towards it, saw Anna enter, looking slightly pissed off. "Anna, you ok?" asked Yoh, Anna glairing at him.

It was silent for a bit, the three looking to one another, scratching the back of their heads. Anna leaned her back against the wall beside the door, lowering her gaze to the floor. She crossed her arms, glancing around the room, was about to speak, but stopped when she saw Amidamaru. She frowned some, wanting this to be a A-B conversation between herself and Yoh, not an A-B-C one between the two and the samurai. "Amidamaru, excuse yourself for a moment, I need to talk to Yoh." said Anna the spirirt blinking, glancing to Yoh.

Yoh blinked at Anna's words, figured it must be important not to mention personal if she didn't want Amidamaru to overhear. Yoh frowned a bit, nodding to his spirit, the spirit, replying in the same manner, giving them both a slight nod as he excused himself. "I'll be out with the others waiting for you Lord Yoh." he said, then vanished.

Yoh watched, then turned his attention back to Anna. Anna raied her gaze to him, narrowed her eyes, Yoh blinking some. "Anna..." he said softly, Anna quickly shaking her head. "Quiet." she said, lowering her gaze once more. Yoh sighed some, looking left now, lightly scratching the back of his head again. **_...wonder what's bugging her... _**he thought, getting worried about her. Why was she so upset? He frowned again, deciding to take the chance and ask her. "Hey Anna, I was wondering why you...seem...so....upset...today...." he said trailing off as her looked to her, and blinked. She still had her gaze to the floor, emiting soft cries now, her tears falling softly from her eyes. "Anna...?" Yoh called, looking to her worried. Anna was crying, and he didn't know why, but was determined to find out...or at least try...

(well, finally got around to finishing chapter 5 xx' lol and it's not too bad if i say so myself. I love my shaman boys, theyre so fun to mess with XP Aside form that, i wonder why Anna is crying, hmm? well i knwo but do you all? XD lol if not then please do come back and read chapter 6 to find out Please continue to read and review! I haven't recieved many reviwes as of lately...why is that!? xx But yes, please enjoy this chapter and the next. -Melis)


	6. You're So Careless

_**Dead Mans Party**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**You're So Careless**_

Yoh staired at Anna from where he was, and moved to her, wanted to hold her. "Don't.." she said softly, shaking her head some. Yoh stopped, his expression saddening. "Anna..." he began, wanting to hold her so bad. "What's wrong...?" he asked, Anna shaking her head again. "You..." she said softly, seeming to step to him, but quickly walking past him, standing in the middle of the room now. "You're so careless..." she said softly, closing her eyes. Yoh blinked, a bit shocked. "What...?" he asked, wasn't quite sure if he had heard her right.

Anna shook her head, crying harder. "You're so careless!" she shouted to him, Yoh watching her sadly. "Anna...what do you mean...?" he asked, still a bit confused. "You damn it!" she shouted again, facing him. They staired deeply into one anothers eyes, Anna's full of anger, and maybe a hint of rage. Yoh wore the same sad expression, wasn't sure what she meant, wasn't sure if he had done something to hurt her. Anna looked at him angrily, her hair wild and flairing out, her chest heaving with her soft sobs. Yoh found her to be absolutly gorgeous, but knew he couldn't focus on her beauty right now. He needed to fix this, needed to find out what he had done to hurt her.

Anna continued to give him the look of death, then just as quickly, her expression became sad and worried, frightend. "Yoh!" she cried, running to him, hugging him tight. "I love you..." she said softly, Yoh blinking, shocked, wasn't sure what to make of all this. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, embraching her, lightly stroking her golden hair. "Anna..." he said softly, closing his eyes, tears threatning to fall any moment. It was silent afterwards, only soft sniffles emitted from Anna as the two continued to embrace each other. Yoh was still confused, couldn't make sense of what Anna had said to him. **_....you're so careless... _**Her words echoed in his mind, puzzled him more and more. What had she ment? He gently pushed her back, just enough so he could look into her eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked softly, Anna wearing a sad look.

She sighed some, turning from him. "You just..." she sighed again, wasn't really sure how to explane how she felt. She wanted to kill him, but at the same time, kiss him. But mostly, she was afraid to lose him, and she knew he knew, but here he was, inviting necromancers into their lovely home. She sighed, constanly fearing for his safety as it is, this little event only adding to it. She glanced back at him, saw the hurt in his eyes, the puzzlement on his face. She turned her gaze to the floor, frowning, rubbing at her left forearm some. Yoh sighed, staring at the floor also, feeling pretty bad.

Anna noticed, quickly speaking. "I didn't mean that..." she said softly, Yoh looking to her a bit. "What I ment was..." she sighed, turning from him once more. "I ment that, you're just so carefree, you just do what you want, because you dont want to hurt anyone, you don't want anyone to be alone...like you had to be..." she said, Yoh nodding a bit, knew what she said was true. He had been shunned his whole life, by everyone. **_...except Anna... _**he thought, her being the one true friend he had ever made.

He sighed, noting it hurt to be alone for so long, to be hated and pursicuted because of his fate as a Shaman. He couldn't imagine another person having to deal with that, to go through that, to feel like that... He looked down sadly, remembering how everyone had avoided him, how they had all laughed while he talked to his "imaginary friend" in class. Ahh, the countless detentions it had earned him. He had always joked about it, even with the guys, but really it hurt alot, hurt to be alone and forgotten... "Yoh..." Anna called, looking to her love sadly, him returning the look.

She smiled some, opening her arms to him, Yoh's face instantly brightening. He moved to her, hugging her tight, her hugging back the same. "I love you Yoh, I love you so much..." she said softly, closing her eyes. Yoh smiled, closing his, burying his face in her soft, blonde hair. "I love you too Anna, with all my heart..." he whispered to her, Anna feeling her heart skip a beat. "I don't want to lose you Yoh..." she said, looking to him sadly, softly stroking his black hair. He smiled assuringly, resting a hand on the side of her face. "You won't Anna." he said, Anna sighing a bit.

"I will if you keep trusting others so easily..." she said, stairing out the window now. Yoh frowned some, noting she had a point, but still. "Ahh, come on Anna, nothing's gonna happen." Anna sighed, nodding some. Yoh frowned more, knew she didn't quite believe him and he didnt really blame her. He did trust others fairly easily, or at least she seemed to think that. He, on the other hand, only trusted his friends, and in his book, Faust VIII was his friend. He moved to her now, hugging her from behind, Anna blinking a bit, taken off guard. She blinked, glancing back at him, him only smiling, his arms wrapped securly around her stomach, his chin resting playfully on her shoulder. She smiled to him, leaning back against him, closing her eyes, happy to be held by him.

The two stood like this for a while, enjoying this quiet moment. They were so in love, just wanted to be with one another. Thats all that mattered to Yoh, was being with her, and his friends of corse, but Anna. **_...she's going to be my wife... _**he thought, blushing. He had to be strong, knew she had told him several times that she wanted a strong husband. He wanted to be strong, for her, for everyone, he wanted to make this lonely world a better place. He continued to think, Anna drawing him from his thoughts. "Yoh, are you sure Faust isn't here for Morty?" she asked, looking back to him.

He blinked, realizing he hadn't mentioned the whole sharing-his-room-with-Morty to her yet. He scratched the back of his head, Anna facing him now. "Ah, well , I kinda invited Morty to hang in my room until Faust left." said Yoh, and instantly saw the disappointment on her face. He frowned, feeling bad that he hadn't told her earlier, also felt bad for the fact she couldn't sneak into his room at night.

Anna noticed the look on Yoh's face and blushed, noting he had seen her disappointment and in turn, she quickly turned from him, looking back out the window again. "It's fine." she said, Yoh blinking a bit. "I mean, your his friend, you want to protect him, make him feel safe..." she said, Yoh smiling, knew she was being honest. "Yup." he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin atop her head. "You know me like a book!" he said, smiling cheesily with his eyes closed. Anna smiled, resting her hand on his forearm. "I love you..." she said softly, Yoh smiling, hugging her. "I love you too."

(Woot, chappy 6 yay, 7 is already in the works So im glad some of you still continue to read and review x.x, im sorry for the solwness xx I promise the next chapters will have action!!! . We're just gettign into teh gooooood stuff XD lol, so please continue to read and review and please enjoy this chapter and the next - -Melis)


	7. Showtime

_**Dead Man's Party**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Showtime**_

The next couple of days went as planned, at least for Hao. He had waited almost a week for this moment, the moment he could finally strike and obtain Faust VIII for his plan. He smirked now, perched on the branch of a nearby tree, as if a bird, poised and ready to strike. The others were out of town at the moment, Anna sending them off to do the shopping, while her and the girls took care of the cooking. Faust however, insisted on staying. Yoh had no problem with it, encouraging his tall, blonde friend to stay, however the others were a bit more uneasy. "Don't worry we can trust him." said Yoh, the others sighing a bit with a nod, and went off to complete the list of errands Anna had wrote for them.

Faust busily worked out back, tending to the flower garden, Trey's flower garden to be exact, seeing as how Anna had constantly sent him to work in it. Faust didn't mind tending to it, flowers reminding him so much of Eliza, his sweet Eliza... she was like a flower in so many ways. She was sweet and quite, smelled beautifully, seemed to sway as she walked, and just like a rose with thorns, she could be so painful. He smiled some, having finished with the garden, busily chopping fire wood. He missed her so much, wanted more then anything to bring her back**_. ...Eliza..._**he thought, quickly bringing his axe down on the massive log, splitting it with ease.

He quickly picked up the two logs, tossing them in a pile not to far off. He panted a bit, whipeing sweat from his forehead. He was powerful alright, but this kind of work really wasn't his sort of thing, he'd rather be in a hospitol, giving someone a needle, or maybe in a cemetary, digging a grave... He sighed a bit, picking up another peice of wood. He was sweating like all hell, and the sun above him wasn't helping, especially when it was still early, no later then 7:30 A.M. He had taken off his massive jacket and scarf, only to reveal a rather attractive stomach and chest, muscles rippling, complete with numerous scars. He didn't care, all he knew was that he was hot and needed to cool down. **_...almost done... _**he thought, which was true. There was only about five other logs to cut, then it was lunch time. Anna had promised him a hefty meal in turn for him doing the firewood. With that in mind, he carried on, getting closer and closer to food.

Hao didn't waste any time, closing his eyes as he scanned the area, knew Anna was busy in the kitchen, her attention on her boiling pot of soup, while Tamora dusted and Pillica did the laundry. It was perfect, **_...too perfect... _**he thought, trying to tone down his optimisim. He didn't want to get too cocky, one wrong move and his new master plan would be totaled. He lept down now, landing softy a good distance from the necromancer. He smirked, knew this shaman's weakness was the same as the others. **_...always the heart... _**he thought, smirking a bit more as he began to walk the distance between them.

Faust VIII carried on his wood chopping, tossing the split logs to the side, replacing them with a larger one. With a quick swing of his axe, the job was finished. "There now, that wasn't so bad." he said to himself, leaning down now to gather the freashly chopped wood. He stopped suddenly, blinking a bit, sensed the precence of another. He raised his gaurd a bit, but continued to pick up the logs, not wanting to acknowledge the other, at least not yet. He waited now, waited until the unknown one was close enough to see face-to-face. Faust turned quickly, and did a double take, sure he was looking into the eyes of Yoh. **_...no... _**he thought, gathering himself, saw the long hair, the hatred burning deep within the look-alikes dark eyes. He smirked a bit, raising his chin some. "Ah, the other Asakura brother, we meet at last..." said Faust VIII, eyeing the boy. Hao smiled, bowing politly. "Indeed..." he said, smirking now.

The two staired at each other for a while, seemed to be sizing each other up. **_...they look so alike... _**thought Faust. He glaired a bit at Hao's icy smile. "Whatever do you want?" he asked, Hao shrugging a bit, turning his attention to the flowers. He smiled, about to unvail the first part of his plan. "So sad..." he said softly, watching a pink flower sway in the wind. Faust blinked a bit, glancing to where Hao was stairing, but quickly looking back to the boy. Hao smirked, meeting Faust's gaze. "It's sad, when something so beautiful has to die..." he began, Faust's expression becoming sad. "Don't you agree?" asked Hao, looking back to the flower.

Faust VIII glaired a bit, knew Hao was talking about Eliza. Hao smirked, knew Faust was getting upset. "Eliza right?" he asked, raising a brow. "You've no right to speak her name!" hissed Faust, wanting so badly to attack this fool before him, but knew better. He had heard rumors about Hao, knew that those who had underestimated him had suffered a fate worse then death. He smirked a bit, getting a handle on himself. Hao frowned some, knew he couldn't get to Point B of his plan, until he delt with Point A, which was to get Faust 's guard down by upsetting him, so he'd lose focus. All he seemed to be doing right now was helping to put the necromancer's guard up.

**_...no matter... _**Hao thought, smirking, knew it was time to bring in his back-up plan. He looked to Faust, saw the sadness in his eyes, and a slight hint of anger. "I'll make you a deal Doctor..." began Hao, a cruel smirk dancing across his lips. Faust glaired a bit, knew he wouldn't give into this idiot and his stupidity. He'd find someway to take him, or possibly stall him until the others got back. **_...for now... _**thought Faust, raising his chin once again. **_...i'll play along... _**"A deal?" he asked, trying to sound sincear, Hao's face lighting up a bit. "Why yes..." he said, taking a few steps to the flower garden. Faust watched, waiting for the shaman to make his offer. Hao knelt down, lowered his face to the flower, sniffing it. Faust VIII blinked a bit, watched as the boy gently plucked it from the soil, holding it firmly in his grasp.

"Help me get rid of Yoh, and i'll give you the one thing you desire..." said Hao, twirling the flower between his fingers a bit. Faust blinked, frowning some. Yeah, like this kid knew anything about him, his needs, and desires, not to mention his loyalty to his friends. "And what might that be, my young friend?" asked Faust, a bit of sarcasim rolling off his tongue along with the words. Hao smirked, lowering his hand and the flower. "Why that's simple..." he said, smiling once more. "Your dear Eliza..."

Faust blinked, shocked, felt weak, in both body and mind. Was he serious? Would he truly give him Eliza, in return for a little help? And moreoverly, could he even do such a thing? **_...no..._** he thought, shaking his head some. **_...you can't trust him... _**He stepped back, glaring at the boy. "You're a liar..." he said simply, Hao rolling his eyes a bit. "Come come, I give you my word." he said, smirking. "You're words are meaningless..." spat Faust VIII. Hao frowned, deciding he'd just take matters into his own hands. "Alright then..." said Hao, emitting a sigh as he walked towards Faust. Faust VIII watched, not backing down, knew the axe he had been using earlier was laying in the grass not too far off. **_...not my weapon, but it'll do... _**he thought, smirking as the nut before him drew closer.

Hao looked up to the blonde male, smiling sincearly. "You're very stubborn..." said Hao, Faust tilting his head back some, eyeing the boy. Hao smirked, extending a large hand to the necromancer. Faust blinked a bit, not sure what was happening. Hao smiled, his eyes narrowing quite a bit. "But I respect your wishes...and I'm sure Eliza does as well..." he said softly, Faust looking to Hao, blinking. He was confused, not to mention suspicious, felt a bit uneasy as he continued to look at the boy who's facial expressions changed as often as the weather.

Hao raised his eyebrows a bit, his hand outstretched now. Faust VIII continued to staire at the shaman, not sure what to do, if he should shake his hand or not. He never did trust many, and the rumors about this boy only made him more uneasy, however, he didn't want to be rude and also didn't want to risk the lives of his friends in the house by pissing off this loonatic. If he could keep him at bay, he was glad. Faust smirked, extending his hand to the boy, Hao taking it, the two sharing a firm handshake.

Hao smirked, gripping his fingers tightly around his victims hand. Faust blinked a bit when he was unable to pull away. **_...shit..._** Hao only smiled wide, his energy and Furioku soaring now. Faust glaired as it began to travel the lenght of the boy's arm, passing through his fingers, to Faust's own body. Hao smirked, narrowing his eyes. "Mmm, so noble, so kind to shake the hand of a stranger..." he began softly, Faust begining to wince as the energy travled up his arm, and slowly down his chest. "Especially a nut like me..." finished Hao,then shook his head sighing a bit, his energy continuing to pass between them. "It's sad really, you let your guard down so easily..." he continued, Faust clenching his teeth now, refusing to shout out in pain. Hao smiled evily. "Don't bother fighting it...it only makes it harder for you, not to mention more painful."

Faust VIII's body began to tremble. He clenched his teeth more and closed his eyes tightly. **_...I can't... _**he thought. **_...I can't...give up... _**A sudden jolt through his body made him shout out in pain, shocking him inside and out. Hao winced a bit, but carried on his energy transfer. It was time now, time to take over the doctor's body. Hao smirked as he sent a final serge of energy into the pale blonde, sending them both flying apart.

Hao got up first, dusting his pants leg's off and what not. He then proceeded to dust off his arms. He looked to the shaman passed out on the ground, saw the purple-ish glow looming from the body and smiled. **_...perfect..._** he thought, knew the first part of his plan had worked quite well, however... However, his moment of truth would come now. He had succeeded in manipulating the body of normal people, of animals, of weaker shaman... **_...but a necromancer..._** He smirked, knew he'd be able to handle this, or at least told himself he could. He closed his eyes, outstretching an arm to the body before him that lay in the green grass. "Get up..." he said softly, watching now in disbelief, the body seeming to show no signs of life. **_...great... _**he thought Not only did his plan look to be a failure, but he had also managed to kill his new toy. He sighed some, frowning a bit. He refused to give up, not now, he knew something had happend, especially if the body was glowing.

"Get...up..." he said in a angered tone, tensing his fingers some. With that the body seemed to jerk, then shift a bit, rolling to its side, then to the hands and knee and slowly, machnically, got to its feet, standing now, back to his new master. Hao smirked, saw as his furiko grew, his control on the body did as well. He didn't waste time or energy for that matter, noting his next task would be simple at least for the moment...

He let his arms rest at his sides, his white poncho-like wrapping blowing in the breeze some. "Face me." he said, watching as the shaman did. Hao smirked, almost squeeled in excitement at the faraway, cold look in the young doctor's eyes. **_...it worked... _**he thought, so happy he could die. He smirked now, tilting his head a bit, eyeing the man's muscular body, sizeing up the furiko as well, knew together they could easily handle the others without much of a fight.

Hao smirked, his eyes narrowing, watched as his tool did the same. He couldn't wait to start the party, to get his hands on the little twirps who had ruined his plans on countless accounts. It was HIS turn to have fun now, to take care of them all once and for all. He smiled wide, raising his fingers some, calling Faust to him, the necromancer complying fully. **_...peice of cake..._** he thought, noting that actions like these were safe and did little to his control or furioku, however... Hao frowned a bit, hopeing he'd be able to still control his new toy if spirirt control were cut. **_...what the hell...? _**he thought, shaking his head some. **_...what am I thinking...? _**he asked himself, blinking a bit in shock. It seemed he thought highly of Yoh, at least subconciously he did. He growled some, the thought angering him. Him, think highly of Yoh...and possibly, even fearing his own brother? He smirked a bit, running long fingers through long hair. **_...i've got nothing to worry about... _**he assured himself. He would act quickly, restraining the others, then restraining Yoh, giving him little to no time to attack.

He smiled, envisioning it in his mind, the movie playing out perfectly. The others screaming in pain as the skeletons ripped them a part, slowly, limb from limb, Yoh watching in horror in the distance, his rage fueling him as he went to strike. Hao would only smirk, as skeletal warriors would soon restrain his brother as well. He'd have the best seat, next to Anna, who would scream her lover's name as the skeletons began to feast on his flesh. And Faust? Faust would be his key to it all, his own skills as a necromancer would bring the downfall of his few and only friends. It was a scene Hao would love to see over and over again. He sighed contently closing his eyes, letting it play out over and over. **_...if they don't screw it up that is... _**he thought, frowning some.

He shrugged a bit, looking to the necromancer, who stood erect, his arms limp at his sides, his head bowed foward, hiding what little light was reflecting in his cold eyes. Hao scanned the area some, didn't see anyone, but blinked a bit at something near Faust VIII's feet. He smirked when he realized what it was. **_...an axe..._** Hao smirked widder at identifying it. **_...we can do damage with this... _**he thought, and blinked a bit, watching as Faust reached down, taking the massive axe in one hand. Hao smiled, noted he had only thought about telling Faust to pick it up. **_...this means my control over him is getting stronger..._** he thought, getting even more excited. Now he didn't even have to mouth the words, all he had to do was think it and boom, Faust was down with it.

Hao smirked, turning now to face the massive dojo, Faust VIII doing the same. He began towards the porch steps, which weren't too far away, the necromancer following close behind. Hao didn't bother scanning the area, he knew everyone was still busy doing whatever. All he had to worry about was Anna. He smirked, licking his lips, the thougth of her making his heart race. He continued to smirk, slowly taking each step, Faust doing the same. It was time. **_...Showtime that is..._**

(Well, got chappy 7 done, lol, starting to get to the good, horror chapters with the BLOOD! lol, don't worry, for the faint hearted, I shall put a warning at the beginning of the chapter if it's really bad, other then that, I hope you all continue to read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next. -Melis)


	8. The More The Merrier

_**Dead Man's Party**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The More The Merrier**_

Anna was busy at the stove, tending to her carefully prepared soup. She figured Faust would be hungry after a long morning of hacking away at firewood. She didn't mind preparing the meal. It gave her a chance to master her cooking skills, something she would need in the future when she became Yoh's wife.**_ ...to hell with that, Yoh's gonna cook for me..._** she thought, smirking a bit, knew his chef skills weren't the best, but would do. Besides, she'd cook every now and then...when she wanted to that is. Other then that,... **_....there's always Shorty and Ryo... _**she thought, nodding a bit. Ryo was superb, could definety become a master chef, and Morty wasn't too far behind. However, no one could compare to her cooking skills.

She turned the soup a bit, using her spoon to get and sample some. **_...delicious..._** she thought, returning the spoon to the boiling pot. It wasn't quite done yet, needed to simmer a bit more. Besides, it wasn't like Faust was starving. Last she saw, he was happily hacking at the wood, lookin mighty fine... not that she was checking him out or anything. She was just making sure it was the wood he was chopping up and not her friends. Unfortionutly, she couldn't see him from the kitchen window, as he was strategically placed on the other side of the house. She didn't care too much though, as long as the firewood got chopped, she was happy, however...

He had been very quiet since then, not even a peep, until now. She could have sworn there was a shuffle happening outside on the porch, but wasn't about to abandon her precious soup, after all, she had worked on it all morning. She figured it was just Conchy and Ponchy, rolling around, being idiots as usual. They tended to do that often. However, nothing prepared her for what happend next...

She countinued to tend to her soup, when she heard the door opening slowly, it creeking errily. She stopped a bit, raising her head slightly. She felt one hell of a negative force all of the sudden. **_...nerves..._** she thought, sure her paranoia was just clicking in. She moved her wrist again, continuing to stir her soup. She heard heavy footsteps on the floor, knew it was Faust, that he had just stepped into the doorway. She figured he was hungry, but knew her soup needed more time to cook. "It's not ready yet, so just take a seat." she said softly, tapping the large laddel against the side of the pot, covering it so it could simmer a bit longer.

Anna blinked a bit when she didn't hear Faust VIII make his way to the table. She frowned some, looking to where he was. He stood tall, his head bowed foward, his hair hiding his eyes. She raised her eyebrow a bit, wasn't sure what he was doing...and felt quite worried at the sight of a large axe in his grasp. She blinked some, looking to him once more, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You can leave the axe outside, no one's going to take it." she said, turning her attention to the dishes in the sink.

Anna proceeded to wash the dishes, feeling more and more uneasy as Faust continued to stand there. What the hell was his problem? She told him to go wait at the damn table, it wasn't a hard request or demand, and yet, he seemed to enjoy standing in the doorway as if he were the door. She was getting annoyed, felt herself starting to sweat some. **_...something's wrong..._** she thought, knew something was. She set the dishes in the sink, taking one and drying it with the dish rag. She then faced the necromancer, tilting her head some. Why was he stairing at the floor? She followed his gaze, not seeing anything of real interest down below.

She set the dish on the island, taking another and proceeding to dry it. "Why are you just standing there?" she asked, looking to him. "I told you to go sit down." she finished, Faust unwavering, the only sign of movement was the wind blowing his hair. She glaired, getting ticked off. "I'm talking to you." she said, reaching for another dish, drying it slowly, expecting an answer.

Faust slowly lifted his head, looking into her eyes, his own black, pale and glassy, as if... **_....as if he were being controled..._** thought Anna, her hands instantly ceasing. She blinked, watching as he took a few more steps to her. She stepped back, growling low. "Don't come any closer..." she warned, knew she coulnd't really do much, but wasn't about to get sliced and diced in her own kitchen.

The two staired at each other for sometime, Faust's empty gaze focused on her own, angered one. A low laugh from behind made Anna almost faint. "Hao.." she said, stepping back. Hao smirked, stepping from behind Faust VIII. Anna dropped the dish, shattering it. He smiled to her, bowing some. "So good to see you again my princess..." he began, smiling devilishly. "Miss me?" he asked cooly. Anna glaired, feeling a wave of panic wash over her. **_...not again..._** she thought, reliving vivid flashbacks when Hao had kidnapped her long ago. She narrowed her eyes more, placing her hands on her hips. "You made me break a good dish..." she said, Hao blinking, shocked some. Wasn't she afraid? He knew she was, but at the moment, she only seemed to becoming off as pissed.

Hao smirked, shrugging some. "Put it on my tab..." he said. Anna scanned the area with her mind, knew a nice butcher knife was resting not to far to her left on the counter. Hao eyed her up a bit, Anna blushing. She hated when he did that, eyed her up like she was a toy or peice of candy. She shuddered at the thought of ever being his love slave. She'd truly kill herself. Hao smirked, watching her contently, Faust swaying around some behind him. Anna raised her chin some. "What did you do to him?" she asked, motioning to Faust VIII. Hao blinked, stretching a bit. "Nothing really..." he said. Anna glaired, knew she had seen the look in Faust eyes in Yoh's that time. Hao smirked, catching onto her idea. "No love, it's not poison, or even magic for that matter." he began, stepping to the stove.

Anna watched, not sure what he ment. Hao raised the lid on the pot, sniffing it's contents and was in true ectasy. "Mmm, Anna, you're cooking never ceases to amaze me..." he said, Anna giving him her all-too infamous expressionless look. Hao covered the pot again, facing her. Anna continued to staire, wasn't sure what to do. She knew Pillica and Tamora were out back, but hell, what could they do? They weren't even GOOD shamans, not to mention Pillica didn't even have a spirit. To top it off, their furioku was low as hell, even if they combined it together**_. ...useless... _**she thought, knew there was no point now in calling them.

Hao smirked, making his way to Anna. Anna stepped back, glancing around for a weapon, something, anything to beat him with. Hao laughed as she lunged for the knife stuck in the cutting board. "Tsk tsk tsk..." he said softly, holding Anna's wrists. She glaired up at him. He smirked, pulling her foward, Anna thrashing a bit as he did. He pinned her back to the wall, pressing his body against her. She blushed deeply, knew he was turned on by the rather large mass between his legs, that pressed hard against her. He winked at her playfully, didn't care if she knew he was turned on or not. He moaned in her ear playfully, slowly licking her neck. Anna yelled out, despritly trying to head-butt him. Hao only laughed drawing back. "Mm, you're so cute Anna." he said, Anna glairing at him. "You make me and my 'friend' happy..." he said, laughing softly in her ear, Anna blushing brightly. **_....pervert..._** she thought, wishing more then ever Yoh were here.

"What's wrong Anna?" asked Pillica, entering the kitchen, Tamora following close behind. The two froze when they saw Hao in front of Anna, who was pinned to a wall. Anna blushed even deeper, both knew it was unwanted physical contacted. "Hao..." said Pillica, Tamora cowering a bit, flashbacks from her fight with him that one time rushing back to her. Hao smirked, holding Anna to him, so that her back was against his chest, one arm around her waist the other under her neck. "Run!" yelled Anna, Tamora and Pillica blinking. "But Anna..." said Tamora, Anna glairing. "Damn it! Go!" she shouted. "Get Yoh!" she cried. The two blinked, not wanting to leave her, but knew what she said was true. They needed Yoh. Without hesitation, Pillica started towards the door--

And stopped, Faust blocking it now. "Faust!" she shouted, stepping back some. Hao smirked, Faust mimicking him perfectly. "Sorry, Faust itsn't home right now, please leave a message..." said Hao, laughing. The two girls blinked, confused, and screamed as Faust VIII went for them, bringing the axe down quickly, slicing the floor some. "Pillica!" cried Tamora, quickly helping her friend to her feet. The two looked to Faust, noted his empty gaze. They glanced to Anna who seemed to be despritly attemtping to get out of Hao's grasp. Hao chuckled a bit, watching the girls, became intoxicated with their panic striken faces.

"Enough..." said Hao smiling to them all now. "You've been invited to my party..." he bagan, Pillica and Tamora exchanging glances, not sure what he was talking about, but sure they didn't want to find out. Hao smirked, snapping his fingers, the girls blinking, and were in shock when two powerful blows hit them from behind. Pillica fell first, going down like a sack of bricks. Tamora however was a bit more reluctant, tried to stay awake but was unable to overcome the darkness that seemed to be nawing at her mind, telling her to sleep.

Anna watched in horror as Faust struck her friends, the two falling helplessly to the floor. Hao smirked, keeping his grip around Anna, knew he'd have to knock her out too, that or deal with a massive hissy fit. He didn't want that, not at all. ...**_besides... _**he thought. **_...I have a party to plan... _**He smirked, making Anna face him now. She blinked, her eyes wild, filled with fear and anger. She looked so incredibly hot, he couldn't help but do what came natural to him. He took her in his arms, kissing her passionutly, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth and down her throat. Anna moaned, not in passion but in fury, her face beet red now. Hao didn't care if she pushed at him, or cursed him mentally. He had her, had been able to kiss her more then once, and that to him at least, made him victorious...in a way.

He wished he could have stayed and held her a bit more, could have kissed her more passionutly, drove his tongue deeper down her throat, but, alas, his party would be starting soon and he needed his guest to be there on time, especially if he wanted everything to work out accordingly. Without further hesitation, he struck her, Anna falling against him once more. He smirked, stroking her hair some, then tossed her over his shoulder, truly enjoying the view. "Mm, you have such a cute little ass Anna..." he said, smirking, wished she could have heard him. He then turned, looking to Faust who seemed to be in his own little world, swaying about.

Hao blinked a bit, wasn't sure what was going on in that strange, now empty mind of his new toy, however, became sidetracked when Tamora's two spirits entered the room. "Tammy!" they cried and growled at Hao. Hao smirked, knew they couldn't do crap since their shaman was unconcious. "We'll teach you to mess with our Tammy!" cried Ponchy, charging him. Hao rolled his eyes, rasing his left hand to them. He emitted a strong blast from it, sending the two spirirts flying. "Aaaa!" they yalled as they collided with the wall. Hao smirked, hovering over them now. The two coward in fear, Hao only narrow his eyes. "Idiots, did you really think you could stop me?" he asked, the two growling some. Hao then turned, the two spirits noting Anna was tossed over his shoulder.

Hao turned to them quickly. "Boo!" he said, the two yelled in horror, clinging to one another. Hao laughed, entertained by thier cowardice. "Fools..." he said softly, smiling. He then motioned to Faust VIII, who acted without hesitation, picking the two unconcious girls up, tossing them over each of his shoulders. Ponchy and Conchy watched, went bug eyed and opened jawed as they watched their so-called new friend aid Hao. "Faust! What are you doing!?" shouted Conchy, Hao only smirking. "Like I told the ladies, Faust isn't home right now.." he said, his back to them.

The two watched as Hao headed to the door, Faust following close behind. Hao stopped, smirking some. "Oh..." he began, turning to the two spirits. "I'm throwing a little party in the cemetary..." he said, the two blinking a bit. "I do wish for you to attend..." he began, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. "Do invite the others as well..." he said, stepping out the door with Faust VIII, the two spirits watching in shock. "Cause you know how a party is..." said Hao, smirking, as he shouted back to the two before exiting through the gate. "The more the merrier..."

(GASP Chapter 8! woot, not sure how many chapters this story will be, probably...12, maybe 13 who knows, lol x.x anyhoo, i hpe you all are enjoying this story, it hink this chapter was quite entertaining. Please continue to read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next! -Melis)


	9. Party Time

_**Dead Man's Party**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**...Party Time...**_

Trey raced to meet his friends across the street. "Yaaah!" he yelled, a car almost running him over. "Hey buddy the light was RED!" he shouted, the driver giving him a quick obsence gesture. Lenny smirked, looking to the blue haired boy. "Aww, did Trey almost get hit by a car? How unfortionate..." he said sarcastically, Trey rolling his eyes. "I didn't expect you to care LENNY!" he shouted, Ryo looking to the two now. "Boys, boys, please..." he said, trying to seperate them.

Morty watched the two, blinking a bit. **_...they act more like brothers then friends... _**he thought, smirking to the two. Yoh finally joined them, quickly tossing a soda cup into a trash can. "Sheesh, took you long enough." said Trey, eyeing the shaman. Yoh smirked childishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry." he said. "Guys, we should really head back." began Morty, glancing around a bit. "Yeah, but I think it'd be best we not tell Anna about stopping for a bite to eat." added Trey, the others nodding. Len blinked a bit, looking to Trey. "Wow, 2 intellegent statements in one week, i'm truly shocked..." he said, Ryo quickly splitting the two before they could start swatting at each other.

Yoh laughed, watching the three, Morty at his side. He glanced around a bit, suddenly feeling rather insecure. Morty must have noticed, as he nudged his friends leg. "Hey...you alright?" he asked, Yoh blinking a bit. "Yeah, sorry." said Yoh, smiling weakly. Morty blinked a bit, not really believing his friend, but decided not to push it. Morty then glanced to his watch, noting it was a little past 11 A.M. The boys had moved their butts, getting all Anna's errands done in record time and still managed to have time to spare for a quick snack. "Well, we'd better be getting back." said Morty the others nodding. "Yeah, knowing Anna, she'll have another hundred things for us to do when we get back." said Yoh, the others falling over anime style. "Dude!" shouted Trey. "Don't even say that kidding around!" he screeched, Lenny nodding in agreement. "Yeah, what if she...'hears' us?" asked Trey, glancing around nervously, reminding them of Anna's impecable mind reading skills. Yoh only smirked. "She'd best not read your mind then eh,Trey?" said Yoh, Trey blinking a bit, blushing. "Wh-whats that suppose to mean?!" he stuttered, the others chuckling, also beginning to teasing Trey about his still massive crush on Anna.

The boys continue to laugh when they heard a familar voice from behind. "A little early for lunch isn't it?" They all turned to see...Silva! "Silva!" shouted Yoh, running to his friend, the others following. The man smiled, nodding to them as they all gathered around him. "Hey Silva, what's up?" asked Trey, Silva blinking a bit, wearing his Shaman attire. "My spirits said you all were near by, so I decided to say hi." he said, the others nodding. "What are you all doing out so early?" asked Silva, the boys exchanging glances with one another. "Anna." They all answered in unison, Silva laughing lightly. She truly was a helion, one who deserved great respect and apparently got it. "Well, it's good to know she keeps you all in shape." said Silva, Lenny smirking. "Well, if it weren't for her, Trey here would be a rather large shaman..." he said, Trey growling. "Stop picking on me!" shouted Trey as he lunged for Lenny, only to be held back by Morty and Ryo.

Yoh laughed, watching the four, loved to be able to share moments like these with his friends. **_...I mean, it just shows we really care about each other... _**he thought, smiling softly now. It was true. If Len didn't like Trey, he wouldn't tease him so much. It made Yoh feel good, the whole teasing each other and squabbling thing. It made Yoh see them more then just a team, more then just friends, more like.. **_...like a family... _**thought Yoh. "I HATE YOU!" shouted Trey as he attempted to grab Len, but failed. Yoh blinked a bit, drawn back from his thoughts, then smirked.**_ ...scratch that, more like a...disfunctinal family..._** he thought, chuckling happily with his eyes closed. The gang continued to rant and what not, truly unprepared for what happend next...

"Yoh! Yoh!" the gang turned, blinking, shocked to see Conchy and Ponchy sprinting towards them. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" asked Trey, the two spirits stopping. Something was wrong, very wrong, Yoh could already feel the panic fuming from the two. The two spirits looked to Yoh, leaping to him. "Yoh! He took her!" they shouted, the boys exchanging glances, puzzled looks on their faces. "Took who?" asked Trey. The spirits growled, shouting once more. "He took Anna!" shouted Conchy. Yoh's eyes widdend as he became horrifield. **_...no..._** he thought. **_...God no... _**he repeated, already feeling faint. "Who?!" shouted Yoh, even though he already knew the answer. "Hao!" cried Ponchy, covering his face as he sobbed. "They took Tammy and Pillica too!" added Conchy, Trey at Yoh's heels now. "Whoa whoa WHAT?!" he shouted, throughly upset. The others shortly joined in, ranting and shouting, while Yoh on the otherhand, stood in the back, in absolute shock, unable to even speak, let alone move. **_...she's gone... _**he thought.

Silva watched the madness, watched as the spirits and shamans argued among themselves, watched as Yoh stood in what seemed to be some strange trance. **_...this has to stop... _**he thought, knew they were all just wasting time, time which was very important. "Enough!" shouted Silva, the group silencing. They focused on the Native American shaman before them, saw the anger in his dark eyes due to their frivolous arguing. "Enough all of you." he said, looking to the group. The boys all lowered their heads some, feeling embaressed. "He's right." said Lenny, stretching some, the others nodding. "Uh, not to be...annoying or anything....but...WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE!?" shouted Morty, panting heavily. "He's right!" added Conchy, glancing to the shamans. "Yeah! Let's go save them!!!" shouted a now desprite Ponchy. Silva, nodded some, and blinked as the boys began to head off. "Wait!" he said, all stopping.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked, the gang falling over anime style. "Gah! That is a good question..." said Trey, rubbing at his chin. "Yeah fools, you tell us to save them and don't even tell us where they are!" said Len to the two spirits who exchanged glances. "Oh, the...the cemetary!" shouted Ponchy, Conchy nodding eagerly. "The cemetary? Why would Hao go there?" asked Ryo, the others shrugging a bit. It didn't make sense. Hao couldn't use the dead or anything, so why travel to a cemetary? It wasn't like ghost scared shamans...at least not good ones. "What does it matter?" asked Lenny, the others blinking. "Let's just hurry up and save them." he finished, the others nodding, beginning to move out, and stopped when they noticed Yoh was still in his own little world.

"Yoh!" shouted Trey, looking to his headphone wearing friend. Yoh didn't reply, didn't even shift his empty gaze from the sky. "Dude! Come on! Anna needs you!" he said, shaking his friend by the shoulders now. Yoh blinked a bit, looking to his friend. "Dude!" shouted Trey, the others at his side now. "Are you alright Yoh?" asked Morty, looking up at his friend, worried. "Yeah, you look like you've seena ghost..." said Ryo, eyeing the young shaman. Yoh blinked a bit more, pushing from the group and looking to the two spirits. **_...no... _**he thought, fearing the answer to the next question he asked.

The others blinked watching him. "Yoh! Dude COME ON!" shouted Trey, getting pissed. Yoh was wasting time, for what, he didnt know or care for that matter. He needed to save Tamora, Pillica and Anna. What was Yoh doing!? Trey growled as his friend slowly approached the spirits. "YOH!!!" shouted Trey, about to slap his friend silly. "Horo Horo..." said Silva, the blue haired boy blinking a bit, looking to the older shaman. "Let him be..." said Silva softly, Trey forwning a bit, but nodding. "Aw fine...but it had better be good!" he said, crossing his arms.

Yoh continued to make his way to the spirits, still in denial. **_...how... _**he thought. **_...how could Hao take her... ? _**Yoh couldn't help but wonder how, knew something wasn't right, especially when the three girls hadn't been the only ones in the house... **_...Faust..._** thought Yoh wildy. It had hit him earlier, but apparently not the others. Faust was there wasnt he? Hadn't he seen Hao, heard some kind of commotion? He wasn't sure what had happened, but ws determined to find out, even if it scared him to death... He stopped now, looking to the two spirits, his expression sad. The two blinked, not sure what he wanted. "Conchy...Ponchy..." said Yoh softly the two spirits ear's perking up some. "How did Hao take Anna and the others....if Faust was there...?"

_**WARNING! Blood and Gore below!**_

Pillica moaned softly, slowly coming to. She had been out,...what? ten...twenty mins? An hour? She wasn't sure, only had faint memories as to what had happened earlier. **_...Hao...Faust... _**she thought, shifting a bit and blinked some when she was unable to move her arms. She raised her head some, was shocked as to how heavy it felt. She glanced around, saw numerous trees...and tombstones. **_...where....am I...? _**she thought, still a bit groggy. She knew this wasn't from being knocked out, knew she had been given something. She went to move her arms again, but still, was unable to. She growled a bit, getting annoyed. Why the hell couldn't she move her arms? She was about to try once more, but stopped when she felt something warm hit the top of her head.

She blinked a bit, felt it on her head again and again. She tilted her head back some, wasn't able to do so too much since she was against a tree. She saw it this time, though was unable to focus on the source, since her vision was still quite blurry. She squinted a bit, trying hard to get her vision back and was shocked when she did.

She staired wide eyed above her, saw her hands pinned to the tree, a surgical scalpal through their palms. She felt her breath come qucikly, felt panic wash over her **_...oh my God..._** she thought, watched more blood run down the palm of her hands. She screamed, was in horror, not only because she was pinned to the tree with a scalpal through both her hands, but also because she couldn't feel her hands. She screamed again, tugging at her hands, couldn't get free, or feel any pain either. Why? **_...Why..?!_** she thought wildy, not sure if she should be realived to feel no pain or afraid because she seemed to have lost feeling altogether.

Tamora blinked a bit, shaking her head. ?" she called softly, looking around. She ached all over, felt like she hadn't slept in weeks...and where the hell was she? She blinked some when she heard what sounded to be a scream to her right. She glanced over, seeing Pillica, who was despritly struggling to get free. "Pillica..." called Tamora, blinking more, saw that Pillica was beyond horrified. "Pillica!" she called again, attempting to move towards her struggling friend...and stopped when she was unable to move her hands. She blinked, puzzled as to why her hands were above her head, not to mention the fact that they seemed to be in alot of pain. She raised her gaze up and was shocked to see large surgical sciccors, rammed through both her palms, pinning her seculy to the tree.

She staired wide eyed, in disbelife. She instantly yelled out, struggling a bit, but stopped, the pain becoming unbearable. Tamora turned her gaze back to her sturuggling friend, saw Pillica had now lowered her gaze to the ground, her knees bent as she panted heavily between sobs. "Pillica..." Tamora called, frowned a bit when her friend didn't reply. .**_..is she in shock...? _**she thought.

She winced now, tugging at her restraints once more, but stopped shortly, upon feeling warm blood rush down her hands. **_...it hurts... _**she thought. **_...it hurts so much..._** Tamora closed her eyes tight, moaning painfully a bit. This wasn't real...it couldn't be. One minute she was doing laundry, the next she was pinned to a tree and bleeding in what appeared to be a graveyard. **_...ohhh.... _**she thought, closing her eyes. Everything that had happen between the two events was a blur, no matter how hard she tried to remember.**_ ...enough, I need to focus on now, like how i'm going to get free..._** she thought, raising her head slightly.

She had a few options. One was screaming despritly for help, and see if anyone would come, moreoverly, hear her, or she could attempt to rip her hands free, which involved excrushiating pain. And lastly, she could just stand here, thinking and wait until Hao came back and finished her for good. None were pleasant and seemed to be a good idea...except the attempting to free herself thing. **_...oh... _**she thought, closing her eyes, couldn't imagine feeling more pain then what she was feeling already. **_...theres gotta be another way..._** she thoought, scanning the area, noting the numerous trees and headstones. There seemed to be nothing useful in sight, and no one. **_...ohh, where's Anna...? _**she thought, knew Anna was like the leader. Then it hit her. **_...Anna... _**she thought, remembering Anna had been kidnapped right along side them. Where was she? She turned her gaze to her right again, past Pillica now, and saw...Anna, pinned to a tree, not by some sort of surgical tools, but bound by her wrist with thick rope.

"Anna..." Tamora said softly, wondeirng what Anna had gone through, how long she'd been out. She shifted a bit more, moaning some. It hurt so bad, knew the metal in her hand had hit bone. She wasn't grateful for that since it didn't make removing it any easier. **_...I have to try... _**she thought, knew if she didn't, Hao would finish them one at a time...if they were lucky.

Tamora blinked a bit, taking deep breaths, summoning up all her courage...and yanked, hard, yelling out in pain as her metal restraint moved a bit. **_...how far is it in...!?_** she thought, panting. It hurt even more now, and was bleeding just as badly. "Oh..." she said, tugging a bit more, bitting her lower lip some to hush her painful cries.

"Shhhh..." said a soft voice to her right. Tamora blinked, quickly turning her gaze to the figure. Sure enough, Hao crypted from behind Anna's tree. He smiled at Tamora, stroking Anna's hair softly. "Hao..." Tamora said, her breath coming quick as his icy gaze met hers. "It's good to see you're both awake..." he said, smirking. Tamora blinked, fear her only expression. Hao smirked widder, enjoying the fear, not only on her face, but in her eyes. He then turned his attention to the young blue haired girl, who seemd to be busily sulking and whimpering. "Aww..." he said, stepping to her. Tamora watched, horrified, not to mention in a world of hurt. She prayed Hao wouldn't harm Pillica, was afraid he just might...

Anna moaned soflty, finally coming to. She raised her head some, her vision blurred and whatnot. She felt like she had been hit with a truck. **_...make that two trucks..._** she thought, wincing some. She tilted her head a bit, her right temple throbbing. "Ohhh..." she said softly, searching the area some. **_....grass...trees...tombstones... _**she blinked a bit. **_...tombstones...?_** Where the hell was she? She turned her head more, saw who appeared to be Yoh and Pillica. **_...Yoh... _**she thought, then shook her head. **_...no... _**she tugged at her hands some, knew who was before her. "Hao.." she said.

Hao stopped, blinking a bit, felt a chill run up his spine when he heard Anna's voice. "Mm, you're awake.." he said, facing her. Anna glaired at him, narrowing her eyes a bit. Hao only staired at her, watched as her gaze went past him, focused upon her two friends. Hao blinked some, smiling. "Don't worry, i've no intention of hurting them...at least not that badly..." he said, smirking a bit. Anna looked to him once more, giving him her favorite experssionless look. Hao frowned some, stepping to her. "Hmm, you look troubled..." he said, stroking her hair. Anna growled, jerking her head back some, began to tug at her restraints.

Hao smiled widder, licking his lips. "Please don't do that.." he said leaning closer to her, Anna only thrashing more. "It only turns me on..." he finished, Anna growling angrily now. "You're disgusting..." she spat, wishing more then ever she could smack him down. Hao chuckled a bit, entertained by her desprit struggle. "Don't get too tired, the party's just about to start." said Hao, winking at her menacently. Anna growled, glaring at him, her chest heaving with her heavy breathing. Hao smirked, eyeing her up a bit, loved when she got all excited.

He turned then, his back facing her now, the wind lightly blowing his large poncho. "The rest of the guest will be here soon." he stated, walking now. He took a seat on a large boulder, smiling contently as he staired off, letting his mind drift with all the happy thoughts that would soon take place. He couldn't wait, had had everything set up ahead of time. **_...soon... _**he thought, licking his lips in antisipation **_...soon ...it'll be party time... _**

(Well, chapter 9 is FINALLY done. Took me long enough and this chapter is HUGE xx So, sorry for the lenght, i just didn't want to breeak it into like 2 or 3 more diff. chapters xX' Anyhoo, yeah, got some blood here, but there will be plently in the next chapters, so stay tuned and like i said, ill put warnings before hand to let you know where the gores at. So, with that said, please continue to read and review, and please enjoy this chapter and the next -Melis)


	10. It's a Dead Man's Party

_**Dead Man's Party**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**It's A Dead Mans Party**_

Yoh was pissed, was absolutly enraged. **_...Faust..._** he thought bitterly, in absolute shock. His friend, whom he had believed in all this time, had betrayed him.**_ ...no..._** he thought. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Something had to have happend, had to have taken place. Faust wouldn't just help Hao like that. **_...it's not like Faust... _**he thought, then growled low in the back of his throat. Hell, how did he know what Faust VIII was like? All this time he thought he had the doctor figured out, but, low and behold, it appeared he knew nothing at all about his necromancer friend. **_...except he was on Hao's side since the beginning... _**he thought, cursing himself over and over. He hated himself, hated himself so much for losing his friends and the woman he loved. **_...Anna... _**he thought, wishing he had taken Faust with him, wished he could have done something more to protect his furture bride...

**_...Enough..._** he thought, throughly annoyed with his mindless rantings. It didn't matter, what's done is done, there was nothing he could do...to change the past anyway. What DID matter was him and his friends reaching the cemetary, cooking up a plan, and stopping both Hao and Faust VIII before they could do anymore harm, and right now, time didn't seem to be on their side. It was nearly noon, had taken them well over half an hour to make their way across town and to the old cemetary.

They had approched with caution, standing across the street from the cemetary, feeling it better to plot at a distance in the bushes, then at the gates. They sat now, all the shamans, excluding Silva who had vanished as soon as the boys had taken off. "Okay..." began Yoh, drawing in the dirt with a stick, the others crouching in a circle beside him. "This is the gate and this is the wall." began Yoh, motioning to the appropriate symbols on the ground. "We're gonna go this way, to the right side of the gate, peek over, see what's going on, then ambush them." said Yoh, the others nodding, Len especially, eager to fight the notorious Asakura brother. "Wait, wait, I'm confused" said Trey, scratching his head some. "Is it your right or MY right?" he asked, quickly being smacked by Len. "Idiot! What kind of stupid question is that?!" shouted Len, the two standing now, preparing to fight, but were quickly tackled down by Ryu.

"Shut up!" Morty whispered loudly, nervously poking his head out of the bushes to scan the area, and breathed a sign of relief when he saw some kid walking a dog. He then crouched back down, joining the shamans again, slapped his forehead when he saw Len on top of Trey, stranggling him. "Ack!" gasped Trey, Ryu quickly seperating the two once more. Morty shook his head some turning his attention to his friend.

Once again, Yoh seemed to be in his own world, staring at the map drawn in the dirt of the Earth. Morty blinked some, following his friends gaze, was perplexed as to what he was studying. The map was simple, as was the plan, so there really wasn't much left to think about. "Yoh..." called Morty softly, the shaman blinking a bit, looking to the short boy. "Sorry, I kinda spaced out." said Yoh scratching the back of his head some. Morty smiled slightly, nodding. "It's ok." he replied, the two looking to each other. "I think we should get moving..." began Morty, Yoh nodding about to speak when...

"GAH! I HATE YOU!" shouted Trey, quickly tackling Len and tugging on his purple hair. Lenny shouted, pinned under the blue haired shaman. The others staired, sweatdropping. "Yeah, let's go before these two waste their furioku." said Yoh, the others nodding, Ryu seperating the two and dragging them along. "Hey! I'm not done with him yet!" shouted Trey, reaching for Len, who despritly searched for his weapon, the two unable to reach one another, seperated by Ryu.

They had reached the gates silently, kneeling outside the large walls. All had their weapons drawn, ready to either run through the gate or leap over the wall. Yoh glanced at the others, to Amidamaru, all nodding. Yoh nodded back, slowly standing, peeking over the wall...and was shocked at what he saw.

There stood Tamora, pinned to a tree with surgical sciccors through the palms of her hand, waterfalls of red blood rushing down her slender arms as she despritly attempted to free herself. Yoh winced some for her, knew she was in great pain by her expression, her tears, her clenched teeth. His heart went out to her, but he needed to know more, he couldn't just rush in there, knowing not where his friends were, where Anna was, if they were hurt, if it was safe to battle in such an area. **_...gotta hurry..._** thought Yoh, quickly turning his attention to the tree beside the pink haired shaman, saw Pillica pinned there with yet another surgical instrument through her hands, heard her soft sobs as she stood, trying hard to keep her knees from buckling. Yoh felt a pain in his gut, felt a deep sadness. This was wrong, sick, twisted and just plain...gruesome! He couldn't imagine the pain the girls were in, didn't want to think about it.... "Dude, you see anything?" asked Trey, looking up to his headphone wearing friend. Yoh looked to him, quickly looking away, knew it wouldn't be a good idea to mention that Trey's sis was pinned to a tree, bleeding and crying. Yoh knew telling Trey would send the young shaman into a rage, putting the lives of not only the girls in danger, but the boys as well, also ruinning the plan.

Yoh blinked a bit, shaking his head some. "I can see the girls.." he said softly, Trey blinking, beginning to stand but stopped at Yoh's raised hand. "They're ok..." he said, not looking to Trey. Trey raised his eyebrow a bit, but nodded some, sitting once more. "That's good." said Trey, the others nodding, Yoh exhaling, glad Trey hadn't seen his now grim sis. That's all he needed; a necromancer doctor who seemed to be on their side, but wasn't, a nut case brother who was obsessed with killing Yoh and his bride to be, and oh, a enraged shaman friend of his who was randomly hitting various trees and headstones. Yoh shook his head some, quickly focusing again. **_...Anna..._** he thought, getting anxious. Where was she? Where was Anna!? He hadn't seen her yet, felt his heartbeat pick up as he looked about the area. She wasn't near the girls, she wasn't on the other side of the graveyard... Yoh began to panic, felt sick. Where the hell was Anna!? He was about to jump the wall, when he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye.

He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her. He closed his eyes, remembering how to breath again. **_...thank God..._** he thought, feeling weak in the knees, was certain he had lost her for good... He then opened his eyes, looking her over some, saw she was tied to the tree with rope, knew she had been struggling for quite some time, her chest heaving heavily. Yoh felt less anxious now, felt a little better, was glad she wasn't hurt... and blinked some, noticing Anna seemed to be staring at something or someone... Yoh followed her distant gaze, growled low when he noticed it was Hao, perched on a rock like the creepy bird he was.

Yoh knelt now, joining the others whos backs were pressed up against the outter walls of the graveyard. "Well?" asked Len, looking to Yoh. Yoh blinked a bit, his gaze away from them. They blinked some, exchanging glances, then focused back on him. "Dude, did you see him?" asked Trey, Yoh nodding. "Yeah, he's a good distance back, near Anna..." said Yoh softly, the others exchanging glances again. They knew Hao being near Anna was never a good thing. "Well what are we waiting for?" asked Trey, looking to the others. Len nodded. "I agree..." he said, nodding to his spirit. He then looked to the others, smirking cooly. "Shall we?" he asked, the others nodding, about to stand, but stopped when Yoh raised his hands to them. "Wait..." he said softly, getting one hell of a bad vibe. The others blinked a bit, sensing it too apparently. "Let me take one more look." said Yoh, Len rolling his eyes, but nodded. "Hey, better safe then sorry." said Ryu, elbowing Len softly in the side, Len frowning some. "You know, there's such a good thing as being too safe..." he began, arguing with the two quietly.

Yoh drowned them out, caustiously peeking back over the large wall, saw Tamora and Pillica, still bloody as hell and pinned to their trees. He saw Anna, saw her heaving chest, saw Hao still pearched upon his rock. Yoh blinked some, frowning as he turned his attention to his arguing friends. "Alright let's go." he said, looking back over the wall and almost shit a pickle.

"Boo" said Hao, now face to face with his twin. Yoh stood, stuned, didn't even have time to react, let alone move as he was grabbed and sent sailing over the wall of the graveyard. His friends were already in motion, sharing unity with their spirits...but were quickly blown back by a powerful blast, no doubt from Hao himself. The boys quickly recovered, rubbing sore heads and rears. They then charged at Hao, Hao's smirk dangerously cool as they closed in on him. "Dude, I got a bad feeling about this...!" said Trey. Len growling. "Shut up and hit him!" he shouted, Ryu and Trey leaping in now from the left while Lenny took the front. Hao smirked, snapping his fingers, the three shamans stopping instantly as they watched what happened next.

It had seemed the Earth had opened up, hundreds of half rotted corpses ripping from the ground, hissing and shouting, moaning in pain as they stood, half skeletal, half decomposed. The boys staired in horror, back to back now, watching as more tore through the hard ground, noted they were mainly skeletons, but strong as hell if they could get through this rock hard ground.

The skeletal creatures slowly made their way towards the shamans, the rotting ones reeking of death, maggots eating away of any flesh left to their bleached bones. The boys wrinckled their noses in disgust, noted a few were still bleeding, still had fluids in them, were leeking them and other things on the ground. The monsters groaned now, closing in on the boys, the uglier ones keeping to the back, the skeletons mainly in the front. The smell was really getting sickning as the skeletons closed in on the boys, a little less then arms lenght away.

Hao smirked, standing atop what was left to the wall, peering down at the helpless trio. "So sad." he said softly, the three glairing at him. "You!" shouted Trey, Hao smiling to the blue haired boy. "Get down here and fight like a shaman!" shouted Trey, Hao rolling his eyes, crossing his arms now. "Sorry, i've got better things to do then play with you." said Hao, smirking. "But i'm sure they wouldn't mind to entertain you for a bit." he said, motioning to the now large group of skeletons surrounding the shamans. "Hao..." said a voice from behind him, the long haired male, turning some, saw his brother standing.

"Leave them alone!" shouted Yoh, Hao smirking, narrowing his eyes. "Yoh!" shouted Anna, struggling once more, Yoh looking to her. "Anna..." he said softly. "Yoh, it's not Faust VIII's fault, it was Hao, he-" began Anna, but was silenced with a swift smack from Hao. "Now now, you're ruining the surprise..." said Hao lowly, a hint of anger in his voice. Yoh growled, felt his furioku soaring now. "Bastard.." spat Yoh, fully enraged. No one hit Anna, ever. Anna looked to Yoh, tugging at her restraints. Yoh wished he could free her and the others but knew he couldn't do that until Hao was out of the way. "Move!" shouted Yoh, Hao frowning. "Sorry, I can't do that." replied Hao simply, smirking to his brother. Yoh growled louder, getting pissed. "Let them go." said Yoh, Hao sighing. "Now now, where would the fun be in that?" he asked, Yoh glairing some.

Hao smirked, knew Yoh was distracted, knew his brother didn't care so much about defeating him, it was Anna, her life, that's what Yoh wanted, to save her. **_...perfect..._** he thought, snapping his fingers again. Yoh took a few running steps, prepared to strike, but stopped, blinking, the ground rumbbling now, began to shake.

The other shamans felt it too, as did the skeletons. "Come on!" shouted Len, leaping over the skeletons, landing behind Hao now, in his fighting stance. Ryu and Trey followed, Ryu having Morty tucked under his arm. Morty hadn't been doing too much, just clinging to Ryu's leg, screaming, vomiting, all that good stuff.

Hao smirked now, knew HIS plan was working perfectly. Not only had he lured them here, but they had moved to the exact spot Hao had hoped they would. The three were preparing to attack but blinked as they felt the ground shaking beneath their feet. "What the?" began Trey, looking to the ground.

Without warning, massive skeletons burst from the ground, quickly disarming the boys and restaring them. "The hell!?" shouted Trey, fighting despritly to get out of the bleach boned giants grasp. "Bason!" shouted Len as his weapon went flying, his body quickly being restrained with the massive arms of the skeletal warrior. Ryu and Morty had suffered the same fate, Ryu having to deal with two skeletons, where as Morty was dragged off by three others. "Yoh! YOH!" screamed Morty in horror, so many horriable flashbacks, nightmares, coming to life. "Morty! Trey! Len! Ryu!" shouted Yoh, watching as his friends were taken prisoner. "Yoh Move!" yelled Anna, but knew it was too late.

Yoh blinked shocked, when he felt his sword slip from his grasp, felt the crushing arms of the huge skeleton quickly pile on him, bringing him to his knees, restraining him. "No!" he shouted. "Lord Yoh!" called Amidamaru, the samurai forced to watch helplessly as his shaman was subduded. Anna hung her head sadly, knew that hope and luck were quickly fading away, like a light in the darkness. Soon they would all be at Hao's mercy.

Hao smiled now, pleased his plan had worked so well, and he had hardly lifted a finger! "Ah Yoh, so helpless as always." said Hao lightly stroking his brothers hair. Yoh growled, jerking his head some. Hao smirked, kneeling now. "You know, I can't take all the credit for this." he began, Yoh blinking a bit. "A very good friend of yours did help." said Hao standing now, snapping his fingers once more.

Yoh blinked some, followed Hao's gaze, and blinked in shock when he saw Faust step from the shadows of a tree. "FAUST!"roared Yoh, rising from the ground some. Hao blinked a bit surprised, quickly adding another skeleton to hold his brother down. Yoh yelled out, still struggling against the calcium creatures. Hao smirked, stepping to Faust now, standing beside him. "Yes, he's been a big help and he doesn't even know it." said Hao, Yoh blinking a bit, felt his rage dwindiling, Anna's words from earlier echoing in his head.**_ ...it's not his fault, Hao... _**Yoh glaried now at his brother, Hao smirking, knew Yoh had caught on, as usual. "Yeah, I did it." said Hao, a strange proudness rolling off his tongue. Yoh growled low in the back of his throat, still on his knees, decided he'd play this out for now, until he got a chance to get back on his feet, literally.

Hao smirked, looking to everyone, knew he had them all. **_...finally... _**he thought, felt so excited, like a teen age girl at a boy band concert. He just wanted to shout out he had caught them. He smiled now, deciding to continue his little plan, seeing as everything had already fallen into place. "You're probably all wondering..." Began Hao. "Why have a party in the graveyard?" he asked, Yoh trying to distract his pychotic brother, by showing some fake interest in his words.. Hao smirked, taking a slight bow now. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, all bliking a bit. Hao smirked widder, letting the words roll off his tongue slow and eerily. "It's a Dead Man's Party..."

(woo Took me long enough, damn computer xX Finally got chappy 10 done, 11 is in the works as is 12 and im thinking ill be able to sum this up in 13-14 chapters maybe 15 but lol who knows x.X Anyhoo, there wasn't too much blood and gore in here, im saving that for the next chapter(s) XD Also, i'd like to take this moment to say...i do not, repeat, DO NOT own shaman king or anything of or related to it, im just a huge fan who has nothign better to do ten to write random stories XD Also, teh Song "Dead Mans Party" isn't mine, so i give credit to that band/group/singer Oingo Boingo i believe... loves her 80s XD Anyhoo, please continue to read and review and i will post warnings before any really gory crap, so please enjoy this chapter and the one after. D -Melis)


	11. It Ends Now For You

_**Dead Man's Party**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**It ends now...for you...**_

Anna felt like crap. She was tied to a tree by crappy rope and was forced to watch as her future husband got his ass kicked by his evil twin brother. **_...this is insane... _**she thought, knew Hao's plan was working out way too well. She felt so helpless, knew the others must have felt the same way, seeing as they were desprit to free themselves. It didn't matter thought, they couldn't get out even if they wanted to. Hao's furioku and power was beyond any of theirs. He wasn't even using any on these skeletal creatures, so simple a task to control. His whole being was being focused on the now controled Faust VIII.

Anna knew time was running out. In a few minutes Hao was going to start killing them, one at a time and she had a gut feeling she and Yoh would be the last to go, being foreced to watch their friends suffer a grusome and grizzly death. **_...no... _**she thought, knew she couldn't just give up like this. There had to be a way, there just had to be one! She closed her eyes, thinking back, back when she had been kidnapped by Hao, knew her firends had risked everything to save her, and why, she didn't quite know. It didn't matter though... **_...what matters is getting the hell out of here... _**she thought, watched as Hao eyed everyone, saw him send more skeletons to pounce on and hold down Yoh. **_...Yoh... _**she thought, looking to him now, saw the anger in his eyes, heard the rage in his voice. He was trying so hard to get free, to protect them, to protect her...

"Why the long face?" asked Hao, looking to her sweetly. "As if you care." she replied, showing him no mind whatsoever. He smirked some stepping to her. "I love it when you play hard to get..." he said leaning in to her. Anna glaired at him, turnning her head. Hao didnt care, licking her neck some Anna blushing brightly, trying hard to kick him between the legs. Yoh growled, his legs shaking and he pushed agaisnt the weight of the heavy skeletons, another two leaping on, holding him down. Hao smirked looking to his brother, Anna still bright red. "You're right Yoh, she is sweet." he said winking some.

Yoh gritted his teeth, hated seeing Hao do such things to Anna, especially when she didn't want him too. "Bastard!" Yoh spat, still stuggling, wishing he could just hit his sinister brother once, just one shot. Hao smirked some, stepping back to Yoh again, backhanding his brother. Yoh growled, spitting blood on the ground. "You suck..." said Yoh softly, panting now, knew his energy was getting low from all his useless struggling. Hao just sighed, running his fingers through his silky hair. "Your friends seem bored..." he said, looking to the others. They all glaired at him, Len trying hard to dash his way out of the skeletons holding him. Hao just chuckled smiling now, watched as the skeletons dug their boney fingers into the young shamans fleshy arms and sides.

The boys wailed with pain, felt the bones slide through their skin slowly, felt the warm blood rush out. Trey yelled out, felt the skeletal finger tip of one of the skeletons hit his own bone. Tamora and the girls watched in horror as the event unfold, watched as their friends shouted out, their cries seeming to only encourgae the creatures to dig deeper. "Please..." said Tamora softly, criying now. "Please stop..." she whispered, quickly looking away, unable to watch anymore, Pillica doing the same, only crying hysterically, screaming for Trey.

Yoh watched in horror, couldn't imagine the pain they were in, at least not until now. He felt something thrust into his back, his side, his arm and shoulder. Long, sharp skeletal bones, jabbing his sides, digging deep into his flesh. He yelled out, coughing blood. Hao laughed now, watching as his brother struggled against the skeletons, licked his lips slowly when hot, red blood dripped from the numerous wounds. It was intoxicating; their shouts, the girls wails, Yoh's blood... Hao smiled widder, watching as his grizzly attack continued, glanced back at Anna giving her a wink, knew she was dieing herself, not so much physically, but mentally, as she was the only one who wasn't undergoing such brutallity.

Anna watched, watched her friends be tortured, watched as they tried to hush their painful cries. Her expression saddening, tears filling her eyes now. "Anna!" called Yoh, his head falling foward now, as the skelton jabbed his back. "Yoh!" she screamed, thrashing wildly now, desprit to get free, desprit to save the one she loved. Hao blinked some, looking to her now, was amazed by her actions. Never had he seen her act this way, crying, screaming, thrashing like a fish out of water. He smiled some, stepping to her. "Now now..." he said stroking her hair. Anna kicked at him, trying her hardest to keep him away. "Don't touch me you sick bastard!"

**_...stop it..._** she thought, thrashing less now. **_...stop it...! _**she cammanded herself, doing just that. This WASN'T the time to panic. She needed to concentrate, to think about the situation and do something about it. Sitting here, tied to a tree, screaming wasn't going to do anything but tire her out. She breathed heavily now, her arms limp, aching because they were still tied above her head. **_...think damn it think...! _**her mind screamed, trying hard to block out the screams of her commerads that were distracting her trail of thought... Anna blinked, everything seeming to stop suddenly. That was it! Anna blinked, unable to grasp the sheer brillience, not to mention the simplicity of it all. Hao's focus now was on the skeletons and Faust, BECAUSE he wasn't distracted. He was calm, cool, sheek, his whole mind, focused on the soul task of controling Faust VIII, however... **_...if I can distracted him long enough, he'll lose his focus and control over Faust... _**she thought, knew Faust had some sort of self control left, judging by how he seemed to be swaying about in the background.

All this passed through Anna's head in a second, then was replace by the terrified screams from her fellow shamans. **_...there's no garauntee this will work... _**she thought, mentally slapping herself for being so damn picky. This was all she had and possibly hers and their only attempt at survival. Anna scanned the area quickly, noted the others were exhausted, covered in cuts and blood, knew Hao was getting bored. **_..alright alright, i'll do it...but how...? _**she thought, not really sure how to distract him. It wasn't like she could lift her dress, or lower her top to flash him or something, she WAS tied to a tree after all... **_...think, for God's sake think...! _**She growled some, closing her eyes tight, felt anger rise in her... **_...anger... _**she thought, blinking a bit.

The best way to distract someone was usually to make them angry, and no one was better at pissing Hao off then her. **_...then it's settled... _**she thought, knew full well what she was going to do, also had a decent idea of what his reaction would be. She shuddered some, knew he'd probably beat the crap out of her, but deep down, she knew it would all be worth it. After all, Yoh and the others would be alive and have a slight chance of defeating Hao.

With that in mind, Anna nodded a bit, summoning all her courage, speaking quickly. "Enough Hao..." she said softly, Hao seeming to ignore her. Anna narrowed her eyes a bit. "I know why you're doing this Hao." said Anna, her gaze to the ground. "Oh?" he replied, sitll keeping his back to her. Anna nodded some mentally, knew she had his attention. "You're doing this because you're afraid of Yoh..." she said, rasing her gaze to him.

Hao tensed some, blinking a bit, letting her words sink in. **_...what the hell... _**he thought, glancing back at her some, growling. "You wish." he replied, turning his attention back to the others. Anna smiled some, knew she was getting to him and she wasn't even trying. **_...full throttle now..._** she thought, prayed that what she said next wouldn't end up getting her killed.

"It's true...otherwise you wouldn't waste your time on him." she said, Hao giving her a threathing look. "I'd shut up if I were you, especially when your future "king" is about to die." Anna felt a stab of panic hit her, but quickly pushed it aside. **_...focus... _**she thought, calming herself some. "Tell me, do you really see them, especially Yoh as such a threat?" she asked calmly. Hao narrowed his eyes now, facing her. "What?" he asked, a hint of anger rolling off his tongue. **_...bingo..._** Anna thought, knew she was pissing him off and how! She looked to him, giving him her infamiss expressionless gaze. "It's true and you know it..." she said softly, Hao cocking his head to the side a bit, studying her. She seemed so very...calm, and why he wasn't sure. **_...a little beating ought to whipe that stupid look off her face..._** he thought, smirking some. Anna narorwed her eyes now, speaking loud and clear. "Yoh will be the shaman king, all that'll be left for you to do, is admit defeat...like you've done for that last 500 years and the 500 before that and so on and so forth..."

Hao's eyes narrowed exceptionaly now, his body becoming ridged and tense, emitting a low growl between clenched teeth. He quivered some, clenching his fist, completly enraged. "How dare you..." he said softly, lowering his gaze. "You...dare speak to me in such a manner?" he asked, Anna tilting her head a bit. Hao raised his gaze to her now, his eyes full of fury, Anna blinked some, not so much at Hao but at the site behind him. The skeletal warriors that had bind the shamans were shaking now, seem to be slowly slumping over. **_...it worked... _**she thought, feeling her heart skip a beat. Her plan, it had worked! Anna breathed a sign of relief, then blinked some, looking up slightly to meet Hao's angry gaze.

Hao slowly began to walk the distance between them, his body emitting a soft, purple-ish glow now. His once calm eyes were now full of rage, narrowing as he got closer to her. Anna just watched, knew in a few seconds his control over Faust would soon fail. **_...or so i hope..._** she thought, still a little uncertain about her plan. Hao growled before her now, raising his hand up, and backhanding her hard. Anna emited a soft yell, looking towards the ground. She blinked some suddenly, felt Hao's fingers grasp the front of her dress, jerking her wildly now. "You're nothing but a stupid bitch!" he shouted, grabbing her hair now, tugging it so that she looked at him. Anna yelled out, looking to him, and was shocked to find she was still wearing a calm look on her face. Hao roared at her now, shaking her by her hair some. "You think your beloved Yoh will be the shaman king!? You think that little fool there can save this world of pathetic humans who have condemed me and shamans to hell!?" he shouted, shaking her harded.

Yoh winced, then blinked some, feeling the sharp pain in his side subside some. "Wha...what?" he asked, looking around some. "Yoh, the skeletons!" shouted Amidamaru, at his shaman's side now. Yoh blinked a bit, felt something heavy laying on his back. He shifted some, saw the large skeleton fall to the ground. **_...what's happening... _**he thought, watching as his friends did the same.They exchanged glances, not sure what to think of it. "Heh, you don't suppose it's another trap do you?" asked Trey, wiping blood from his forehead. Yoh shook his head, sure Hao wouldn't waste time like this, especially when he had finally been able to get them in such a awkward situation.

Yoh was about to speak, when he heard someone scream**_. ...Anna..!_** his mind thought wildly, wondeirng what Haso was doing to her. "Anna!" shouted Yoh, running ahead now, the others following, but were stopped by a hoard of angy skeletons. "Hey! I thought they were done for!" shouted Trey, the others taken aback. Yoh looked around wildly, not sure what to do. There were at least 50 skeletons now, all poised and ready to strike. **_...damn it... _**thought Yoh and blinked again when he heard another scream from Anna. "I'm going on ahead, Trey and Morty go get Pillica and Tamora, Len and Ryo take care of the skeletons!" he shouted, already moving. "H-hey!" shouted Len about to protest, but was quickly surrounded by the skeltons and a few zombie like creatures. "Be right back!" shouted Trey, seeming to take the detour to go rescue his sister and friend. "Yeah yeah, just make it quick!" yelled Lenny, quickly taking out a few skeletons with Bason. Ryo did the same, clearing Yoh a path. "Hurry my friend!" he said, Yoh nodding as he passed him and the bones scattered about the ground.

Hao growled now, stranggling Anna some, Anna thrashing a bit, trying to free her arms. The ropes had gotten loose around wrist, and her sweat made it easier for her hands to move. on... she thought, wishing she had shut her mouth, seeing as that her recuers were still being sidetracked by several skeletons. She didn't quite understand it all yet, why the ones holding the boys had stopped moving, yet the others were still up and running. **...who cares..!?** she thought, getting dizzy now, knew she was going to go unconcious in a few minutes if she didn't do something quick. Hao smirked some, still glowing purple-ish. "You bitch...you belong with Yoh.." he said, drawing his fist back. Anna's eyes widdend some, knew he was serious about killing her. **_...aww hell.. _**she thought, pissed she wouldn't be able to be crowned Shaman Queen, pissed she'd never get to see Yoh become her king.

Hao smirked, licking his lips. "You would have made one hell of a queen Anna..." he bagan, his fist surgging with energy. "Perhaps you and Yoh can be reunited in the spirit world!" he shouted angrily, his fist racing at her. Anna closed her eyes tight, waiting to die, knew there was no way out of this situation. **_...Yoh... _**she thought sadly, felt tears beging to swell in her eyes. **_...forgive me... _**she thought, felt Hao's rageful punch racing towards her head.

"HAO!" shouted someone from behind, Hao blinking some, glancing behind him, and was shocked to see...Yoh, flying at him. "WHAT?!" he shouted, in disbelief. **_...how the HELL did he get free...?!_** he thought, quickly releasing Anna and leaping back. Yoh landed before Anna, his back to her, glaring angrily at Hao. "This is it Hao! It ends now!"shouted Yoh, in his stance, sharing unity with Amidamrau. Hao smirked, chuckling softly. "You're right about one thing Yoh..." he said softly. "It does end now...for you."

(wooot Well chappy 11 is done and im sooo happy cause I really love this chapter. I hope you all love it too ) Anyhoo, alotta blood here x.X sighs but hey, that's the point and like I said ill put warnings so the faint of heart can stop reading. Anyhoo, im off to start work on chapter 12, and yes, this story will be ending soon, probably another 4 or 5 chapters to go, maybe more maybe less not sure yet, ill know when i get there lol x.X Anyhoo, please continue to read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next D -Melis)


	12. A Real Dead Mans Party

_**Dead Mans Party**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**...A Real Dead Man's Party...**_

Anna closed her eyes, was so tired, wanted to do nothing more but sleep, and was sure she was going to, until Hao released her. Anna blinked some, puzzled, looking up and saw...Yoh standing before her. "Yoh..." she said softly, looking him over, noted he was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. "I'm alright Anna..." he said softly, glancing back at her. She smiled some, giving him a slight nod, before hanging her head down in fatigue.

Hao narrowed his eyes a bit, staring at his twin brother, Yoh doing the same. **_...heh, no matter... _**thought Hao, getting in his stance. **_...I can still get rid of them, so long as I retain my control over Fasut... _**he thought, smirking. Yoh narrowed his eyes now, growling some. "You bastard..." he said softly, shaking his head. "You've no reason to hurt Anna and my friends..." he stated Hao smirking some. "Of corse I do." replied Hao, Yoh growling. "They're the key to your downfall." he said simply, Yoh blinking a bit. **_...what...?_** he thought. "Lord Yoh, do not listen to this riff-raff, he is just trying to make you lose focus." said Amidamaru, Yoh blinking some and nodding a bit. "Yeah, you're right..." he replied, nodding. Hao narrowed his eyes at the samurai, Amidamaru doing the same.

**_...damn it... _**thought Hao, his eyes shifting some. He felt his skeleton army shirinking, felt his control over them fizzle out, heard their bones clatter to the ground below. **_...onwards to plan B..._** he thought. "I anticipated this..." said Hao, taking a step back, Yoh blinking some, not sure what he was up to. "Yoh look out!" shouted Anna, tugging at her bound wrist. Yoh blinked, knew it was too late as numerous skeletons pounced on him. "No!" he shouted, Anna doing the same, watched as he was brought to his knees, once again restrained. "Yoh!" called Trey, hitting skeletons back as he ran to meet his friend, only to be tackled down by them as well. "Damn! he shouted, losing spirit untiy, Yoh doing the same.

Len was in the front now, near the cemetary entrance, had managed to get Morty, Pillica, and Tamora out of the area, telling them to get to a safe place. "But what about you?!" asked Pillica, Lenny shaking his head. "Forget about me, you don't stand a chance against Hao, now move!" he had replied, Pillica frowning some, but nodding, following the others out the large gate. Len had then scanned the area, and quickly leapt back into battle, joining Ryo and Trey. "Yoh!" Len had turned, saw Trey running. "You fool, watch out!" he shouted, watching as Trey was once again taken prisoner by the skeletal creatures. "Damn it!" shouted Lenny, quickly leaping back as a skeleton lunged for him. "Ryo!" called Len, searching the area for the older shaman. "I am here!" shouted Ryo, quickly leaping behind Lenny. "We are surrounded." said Ryo, Len rolling his yellow eyes. "No, you really think so?" he asked sarcastically, the two back to back now.

"I fear this may be the end my young friend..." said Ryo, glancing to and fro, seeing no real escape route. Len grolwed some, but didn't protest. It really did look like the end. "Come on, we need to get to Yoh and that other idiot." said Len, Ryo blinking a bit. "You mean Trey?" he asked, Len slapping his forehead. "Yes, you dolt! Now move!" he shouted, the two dashing out some and quickly leaping over the encirclement of skeletons that had been around them. **_...we made it..._** thought Len, prepaing an attack from above, but blinked some, feeling something tighten around his ankle. "What?!" he shouted, looking back, saw the skeletons had formed a kind of ladder. The top skeleton seemed to hiss, its bony fingers clasped tightly around Len's right ankle. "Let...go of me!" he shouted, turning some to slash at it, but was quickly slammed to the ground.

Ryo suffered the same fate, both him and Len now once again on their knees, skeletons piled on them to keep them from moving. Both had lost their unity with thier guarding ghost. **_...perfect..._** thought Len, leering angrily at Hao. Hao only smirked, once again having them in his grasp. He then turned, looking to Anna. "You thought that little stunt of yours had work hmm?" he asked, Anna glairing, pissed he had seen through her. **_...damn, like it wasn't obvious... _**she thought, mentally slapping herself. Hao stepped to her again, after bringing the shaman boys together once more.

Hao smirked some, entangleing his index finger in Anna's soft, blonde hair, then grasped it, tugging it some. Anna let out a small shout, closing her eyes. "It didn't work though..." he whispered, narrowing his eyes now. He then released her hair, pacing before her some. Anna moaned a bit, her scalp sore from his vicious act, wished her arms were free, wished she could rub the area of her head that felt like fire.

Yoh watched Hao pace, blinking a bit, not sure what was going to happen next, but certain of one thing; it wouldn't be good, or pretty for that matter. Hao slowed his pace some, catching site of his brother, blinking a bit. He then smirked speaking. "Oh Yoh, don't try to figure out what i'll do next." he said, Yoh glairing. "Let Anna go, let them all go Hao! You have me..." he said, Hao sighing a bit, shaking his hand at him some. "Yoh, it's not you I want." he began, the others, including Anna, exchanging glances. "To kill you would simply leave the fun out of it, not to mention the fact that letting you die so quickly would be, well...boring?" he said, standing before his brother.

Yoh blinked a bit, not sure what his brother was getting at, but sure he'd find out in a few minutes. Hao smirked some now, kneeling before Yoh, lightly taking his chin in his large hand. "You see Yoh, I know what hurts you, I know what you love, who you love, how you love..." he began, smirking some, his eyes narrowing. "Death to you means nothing, but death to the ones you love..." said Hao trailing off as he released his brother chin, standing now. Yoh blinked some, studying Hao's words. Hao tilted his head some, then walked to Anna, the others, including Yoh watching.

He smirked now, taking Anna's chin in his hand, much the same as he had done to Yoh. He smiled at her Anna giving him an expressionless look. Hao chuckled a bit, stroking her hair with his other hand. "Oh Anna..." he said softly, letting go of her chin. "You know I could never kill you..." he said, the boys in the back breathing a little easier at the words, Anna also, until she noticed the dark look in Hao's eyes. "That's why...I'm going to let Faust do it for me..." he said, slipping from her.

Yoh blinked, a stab of pain and panic hitting him. **_...no... _**he thought, staring at the ground wide eyed. **_...he can't be serious.._**. It's just another trap, had to be, another one of Hao's sick, twisted, mind games, to make the boys lose their focus, right? Yoh thought he had convinced himself, but what happend next was far from a mind game.

Everyone watched as Hao strutted his way over to a large mass with wheels, a single sheet tossed over it, hiding it's contents and self. Hao looked to them all, including Anna, then smirked, removing the sheet with a quick hand movement. What was exposed was creepy beyond words...

Anna and the others looked, saw a two level doctors cart, the top containing all the nessaceary tools for an autopsy. Scalpels, scrubs, drills, prongs, you name it, it was there. Hao smirked, gazeing at their now horrified faces. "Yes, i'd look like that too if I knew I was going to become a speciament." he said, winking to Anna. Anna blinked, felt her knees get weak, felt her body begin to shake all over. **_...oh God... _**she thought, trying hard to push the thought of being sliced and diced alive, without anything to numb the pain aside, but found it hard to do. She then glaired at Hao, saw his icy smirk and gaze and knew he wasn't bluffing, not even slightly...

Hao, much pleased now, decided to call in the star of this main event, and did so, snapping his fingers. "Faust, it's time..." he said softly, Faust VIII slowly staggering out from behind Anna's tree, making his way over to the medium sized silver cart, began to put the scrubs on and picked up the tools he'd soon be needing.

**_...finally..._** thought Hao, feeling truely proud. His plan, it had worked, all his plotting and whatnot had paid off. He smirked now, watching the others as they exchanged glances, struggled to free themselves. **_...struggle, struggle you pathetic fools... _**he thought, licking his lips slowly. **_...its' finally time.. _**he thought, grinning earnestly. **_...finally time to make this a REAL dead man's party..._**

(Holy smokes, chappy 12 ish up and running! LoL. Anyhoo, i think i can sum this story up in about...15 chapters, hopefully. x.x I'm not gonna drag it on too much longer at least 2 more action chapters and one to kinda sum it up So yeah, what do you all think so far? Personally, i think its all kick$$ but thats just me XD lol, but yeah, ill have chaptere 13 up and running soon, so please continue to read and review (btw- thanks to all of you that HAVE read and Reviewed, either this story or one of my other ones, it not only helps me inprove, but makes me wanna continue my crazy tales XD) and enjoy this chapter and the next- ) Melis)


	13. The Final Preformance

_**Dead Mans Party**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**...The Final Preformance...**_

Well things were going to hell pretty quick. Everyone was once again pinned, not to mention out of furioku and to top it all off, they were about to witness their friend get sliced and diced by one of their other friends. **_...this...this sucks..._** thought Yoh, still struggling against the mammoth skeletons that held him to the ground. He was trapped as was everyone else. Yoh looked around, desprite to find a way out, but only caught eye of Faust who was busy preparing his equipment. **_...Jesus... _**thought Yoh, was sure now more then ever his crazy friend was going to go through with this, and what was worse, was that Hao was targeting Anna. **_...damn it...!_** thought Yoh, angrily gritting his teeth.

Hao smirked, watching his insanity unfold. He then stepped to Yoh, knew his brother was unable to do so much as to lift a finger, seeing as the skeletons had him pinned down so well. He leaned in close to Yoh's left ear, whispering in it tauntingly. "Such a fein voictory..." he said, then leaned in closer, biting his brothers ear playfully. Yoh let out an angered moan, thrashing a bit, but to no avail. "Get away from me!" he shouted, Hao smirking now as he stood, looking to Faust, who was swaying around waiting for orders.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Hao to the necromancer, who continued to sway. Hao frowned some, then smirked, snapping his fingers and was pleased when Faust picked up a scalpel, and walked the short distance to Anna.

Anna blinked. **_...i'm screwed... _**she thought, watching as the shaman started towards her. She struggled, trying to free her hands, they were almost out of the ropes, but still, it was just too tight. **_...damn it...damn it all...! _**she thought, furious now. Never in a million years had she pictured herself dieing like this, not once. **_...well, you know what they say, there's a first time for everything... _**she thought. **_...shut up... _**her mind snapped, thoughts raacing through her head, none of which seemed helpful.

Faust stood before her now, his head tilted back some, his expression blank, eyes empty, like a damn puppet. **_...hell, that's what he is, a damn puppet being controlled by his puppetier... _**she thought, glairing at Hao some, who only winked at her mockingly. **_...great, this is just great... _**she thought, preparing herself for the worse. She struggled a bit more, keeping a close eye on Faust, and stopped some, blinking. Was she seeing things? She narrowed her eyes, blinking rapidly, saw tears streaming down Faust VIII's cheeks.

At first she thought she was dreaming, she had to be, but was sure she wasn't when she saw the liquid drops hit the ground. **_...good, this is good... _**she thought, still tugging at her bound wrist. The tears themselves were a sign, which ment Faust VIII still had some control over himself, which ment he was trying to fight, which ultimatly ment that if Hao lost control over the doc, he'd be able to move freely, in turn saving herself and her comrades.

**_...ok, good so we know he's still got one light on upstairs, now what do we do...? _**she thought, mentally slapping herself. Getting free was starting to sound good, especially when Faust was now right before her. **_...i'm dead... _**she thought, truly giving up hope. She wasn't going to be able to insult Hao anymore, seeing as she had pissed him off already, in turn, throughly screwing herself and her friends over, but mostly herself.

Anna continued to think, truly unprepared as to what happened next...

With a slight nod from Hao, Faust brought his massive hand down, slicing the front of Anna's dress and chest open. Anna screamed, not so much in pain but in shock, unexpecting to be struck so quickly. She winced some now, felt warm blood drizzle out of the cut and down her left breast. It hurt alright, but it wasn't too deep. **_...calm, just stay calm... _**her mind cammanded, trying hard to keep her body under control.

Yoh roared out in anger, once again riseing some from the ground, another skeleton quickly leaping to him, pinning him once more. "Anna!" he shouted, Anna seeming to ignore him, her face no longer riddled with pain, but with her famous blank expression. Yoh blinked some, bewildered. He knew she hadn't been struck too bad, but still, he knew it hurt, especially since she was bleeding.

Hao narrowed his eyes some, stepping past Yoh and toward the two blonde shamans. "You're tougher then you look..." said Hao, Anna giving him an expressionless look. Hao narrowed his eyes more, getting ticked. This was suppose to be a very horriable experience for her and her friends, yet she wore an expression as cold as ice, seemed to refuse to show any signs of pain whatsoever. Hao sighed some, closing his eyes, running long fingers through long hair. **_...she's ruining my party... _**he thought, frowning some. He then looked to her again, smirked at the site of blood on her chest. "Perhaps, Faust isn't hitting the right places?" he said, looking to the doctor, who seemed to be once again lost in his own little world.

Hao gave a cool smile, snapping his fingers now. "Faust, I want Anna's heart in my hand..." he said coldy, Anna blinking rapidly. **_...crap... _**she thought, was fully paniced when Faust turned, picking up a larger cutting tool. He then faced her, his head drooping foward some. Anna then gave a slight moan when Faust moved some of the cloth from her shreaded dress aside, his hands as cold as ice.

Yoh blinked, in absolute bewilderment. **_...what do I do...? _**he thought, truly at a loss. What could he do!? There weren't many options. For one, he was pinned, had bearly any furioku left. Aside from that, his friends were all pinned and injured and out of furioku themselves. And to top it all off, Anna was getting sliced to hell by one of his friends, compliments of his insane brother Hao. All this passed through Yoh's mind, none seeming useful. All he knew was that he needed to do something quick or the girl he loved was going to die at the hands of his friend...

**_...think damn it...! _**his mind screamed, Yoh moaning in fustration. He refused to give up, refused to let the women he loved die like this. There had to be a way, someone would come or something would happen and things would work out. **_...they always do... _**he thought, but couldnt help but doubt his optimisim.

"Yoh!" shouted a familar voice from behind. Yoh blinked some, looked back over his shoulder, saw Morty surrounded by skeletons. "Yoh! Do something before Faust does what he did to me to Anna!" he cried. Yoh blinked some, then growled. "What can I do!?" he shouted to his friend. Morty blinked some, dodging a skeleton's hand. "Eep!" he said, then fell over. "Talk to him! Yell at him! Just do something!" cried the young student, soon being carried off by a posse of skeletons, his frighten screams echoing throughout the area.

"Morty!" cried Yoh, watched as his short friend was dragged off.**_ ...oh...what do I do... what do I do!? _**thought Yoh, his hope dwindiling as much as his furiok. "Shorty's right..." said a voice to Yoh's left. He looked in the direction, saw Anna, wincing a bit as she made eye contact with him. "Anna..." Yoh said softly. "Yoh, Faust is still in there..." she began, tugging at the ropes that bound her to the tree. "He's crying Yoh, he doesn't want to do this..." she said, Yoh blinking a bit. "Try to get throught to him Yoh! Try!" shouted Anna, moving her head to the side just in time to dodge a razor blade. "ANNA!" yelled Yoh, then lowered his gaze to the ground.

**_...talk...how can I talk at a time like this...!? _**he thought, noting his mind was set on one thing, and one thing only; saving Anna! And here she was, telling him to have a casual conversation with the man who was trying to end her life. "Come on Yoh!" barked Trey from behind. Yoh blinked some, looking to the bloody blue haired shaman. "Say something to him!" he added. "What's taking so long!?" shouted Len, trying to hit off one of the many skeletons piled on him. Yoh blinked some, heard Anna calling to him, knew he had to try to stop Faust... **_...alright... _**he thought.

Faust swayed more, emitting a soft maon as he drew the razor back. "Yoh!" cried Anna, exhausted, knew she wouldn't be able to dodge his attacks much longer. on Yoh... she thought, trying hard to not doubt him. She knew Yoh, she loved him, and believed in him completely, and knew deep in her heart, that he was going to save them all. **_...Yoh... please... _**she thought, closing her eyes as Faust went to stab at her.

"FAUST!" shouted Yoh, the Necromancer's head jerking some. "Faust stop!!!" cried the young Shaman, shaking his head. "Please! Don't hurt Anna!" he finished.

Anna waited for her life to end...and was shocked when she didn't feel the cool blade of silver strike her. **_...what the...? _**she thought, opening her eyes slowly to see...Faust, frozen in place, his entire body quivering some, as if he were fighting against some invisable force.

Anna blinked some, turning her gaze slightly to meet Haos. He narrowed his eyes slightly, seem to send more energy into Faust, Faust yelling out some.

Without warning, Fasut gripped the large razor and stabbed his left arm, yelling out in pain. Anna blinked rapidly, not sure what was going on. "What the hell!?" shouted Trey, him and the other shamans watching in disbelife. Faust was now attacking himself! "Faust!" yelled Yoh, watched as the necromancer fell to his knees. "Y-Yoh..." he called, wincing some.

Yoh blinked at the sound of the doctor's voice, Anna and the others doing the same. "Faust?" called Yoh, watched as Faust VIII raised his head some, seemed to be looking at Anna. "You're.. ok Yoh...?" asked the doctor, lowering his gaze. "I...Didn't hurt you too bad I hope..?"

Anna blinked, a bit bewildered. **_...it worked..._** she thought, but her hope quickly faded when she noticed the still purple-ish glow emitted from the necromancer. **_...no...he's just focusing on the pain at the moment...as soon as it fades, Hao will have control over him again... _**She sighed deeply. Well at least Faust was still home, somewhat...all that was left now was finally breaking Hao's control over the doctor, but how!? She knew the other shamans, especially Yoh wouldn't dream of hurting their new friend. **_...except maybe Len... _**she thought, but quickly pushed the thought aside.

"Y-Yoh...i'm sorry..." began Faust, gripping the handle of the blade in his arm. Yoh winced some, as did the others when Faust pushed the blade in deeper. "Please...forgive me..." he finished, maoning slightly. Faust had done a number on himself, Yoh knew, because he could see the tip of the blade poking out of the bottom of the necromancer's arm. "Faust..." said Yoh softly, the necromancer smiling some. "I'll...understand if...you need to destroy me..." chocked the doctor, wincing more. "No!" shouted Yoh. "No one's going to die or get destroyed!" he shouted.

Faust VIII closed his eyes, smiling softly. "It's ok...Thank you Yoh...for...being a true friend..." started the doctor, standing now. He tugged the handle of the long razor, ripping it from his arm, blood speewing onto the ground at the doctor's feet. The others watched, Faust facing them and Hao now, his back to Anna. "Hao..." the doctor said, his voice and eyes quickly becoming cold. "How...dare you use me..to hurt my friends..." he said, twirling the razor between long fingers.

Hao only smirked, his eyes narrowing. "Friends?" he asked. "Necromancers don't have friends..." he spat coldly, the doctor holding Hao's icy gaze with his own. Faust then smirked, holding the razor so that the blade pointed to the sky. He then looked up, noticied the dark clouds, a storm brewing. "Ah, the rain..." he said softly. Hao blinking a bit, also turning his attention to the sky. "It washes everything away..." he finished, once again looking at Hao. Hao blinked slightly, narrowing his eyes. "Is that so?" he asked.

Faust nodded slightly, a cool smile on his face, but his eyes seemed sad. **_...Faust... _**thought Yoh, watching his friend. Anna and the others did the same, not sure what was going to happen next, then without warning...

Faust let out a yell, rasing the razor, and quickly stabbing it down, the silver blade quickly racing towards his chest. "FAUST!" yelled Yoh, knew it was too late, and that there was nothing he could do.

Hao growled some, then sent a blast out, hitting Faust hard, the cool blade stopping mear centimeters from the shaman's chest. Faust growled some, once again fighting against Hao's control. "Now Now..." began Hao, slowly stepping to Faust VIII. The doctor glaired up at the boy who looked so much like Yoh. "Damn you..." he spat, still trying to ram the blade into his chest.

Anna blinked in disbelief. **_...Faust...what are you doing...?! _**she thought, then once again went back to tugging at the ropes around her wrist. **_...need to get free... _**she thought, concentrating now on freeing her wrist, still in awe by Faust VIII actions. **_...so... _**Anna thought, watching the madness unfold between Faust and Hao. **_...even Faust VIII, who once wished Yoh death, is now trying to save him... _**she lowered her gaze then, smiling a soft, heart-felt smile. **_...it seems everyone Yoh meets falls in love with him... _**

Yoh watched his doctor friend fighting against Hao, knew what the doctor had been trying to do. **_...Faust..._** thought Yoh, his expression saddening. **_...you'd take your own life to save us... _**Yoh looked down sadly, his eyes closed now. **_...Faust... _**He wished so much he could save his friend, and wished he could just give himself up, in hopes of Hao letting Faust VIII and the others go, but knew that would never happen. **_...not with Hao anyway... _**thought Yoh bitterly, his eyebrows shifting to an angry positon. **_...besides... _**he continued, raising his head some. **_...there's no gurauntee he'd let them go if I died anyway... _**With that in mind, Yoh was more then determined to stop his evil brother.

Faust on the other hand was busy fighting off Hao's control over him. **_...his power... _**he thought, wincing some as electric purple raced through his body.**_ ...amazing...! _**He already felt his control over his body fading, knew Hao was going to make him finish what he had started. He looked to the young shaman, gritting his teeth painfully. Hao only smirked, a deep, dark smile that sent a chill up the young doctor's spine. He knew Hao wasn't going to waste anymore time, This was it... **_...the final preformance... _**thought Faust, knew it was, and wished more then ever that he could have struck himself.

Without warning, Hao struck, sending a powerful shockwave of energy through the necromancer's body. Faust wailed in pain, everything going black, once again losing control over himself. Hao only smirked, forcing Faust to get on his feet. The doctor complied, gripping the razor tightly in his hand. The necromancer then turned, racing at Anna now, intent on finishing her off once and for all.

"ANNA!" shouted Yoh, out of pure horror, tried despritly to get free and save her, but was unable to. **_...no...God no...! _**his mind screamed as he shook his head. Anna was going to die and there was nothing he could do, but wish for death himself, and just as Faust went to strike Anna's chest, the unthinkable happened.

It all happened so quick, no one really saw. The only thing they were able to catch was Faust VIII flying backwards, landing hard on his back. Hao blinked some, not sure what was going on either. "Forgive me..." said a cool, female voice from the shadows of a nearby tree. Hao grolwed some, turning his attention to her. The girl flashed a cool smirk, stepping into the light now, her black, dragon dress blowing in the wind some, as was her green hair. Hao smiled letting his eyes run over her. "Ahh, Ms. Tao..." he said, noting the young beauty before him was none other then Lenny's extreamly beautiful and ruthless sister.

Jun only smiled, raising her right hand, large, yellow-orange tailsmens between her slender fingers. "Indeed..." she spoke, her legendary guardian ghost standing beside her now. Hao tilted his head slightly, his face blank now. "I would have invited you, but, as you can see, I already have enough party guest." he said, Jun glancing over some, caught sight of her bloody brother. "Well, sometimes you have to be prepared for uninvited guest..." she said simply, shifting her weight some.

The two staired each other down, each narrowing their eyes, the others, including Yoh and Anna watching now, all noting Pillica, Tamora, and Morty were hanging out back, behind the tree that had hidden Jun, unsure of what would happen next, if any of them would ever make it out of this graveyard alive...

(FINALLY, sheeesh, this chapter is MASSIVE lol X.x Sorry for dragging it on so long, it's just i didn't really want to break it into 2 seperate chapters, and i like it like this, it's sooo flowy XD lol, anyhoo, im pretty confident i can sum this story up in 16 chapters, hopefully xX so yes, please continue to read and review ( I love you all who do n.n!) And please enjoy this chapter and the next -Melis)


	14. My Moment To Shine

_**Dead Mans Party**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**...My Moment To Shine...**_

Jun glaired some, raising her hand now so that her tailsmans hid much of her lower face. Hao didn't do much, just stood now, watching her, seemed to be lost in his thought. He then blinked, smirking some slightly. "Though what you said is true...I'm going to have to ask you to leave..." he said, turning some. Jun blinked a bit, glancing to everyone, to Len, who knelt in a pool of his own blood, skeletons bounding him to the ground. "I'm sorry, but..." began Jun, turning an icy gaze to Hao. "You have someone very dear to me, someone I can't afford to leave behind..." she said, Hao only shrugging. "Sorry, your brother's a little busy at the moment." he said, looking to her once more. "And didn't your parents teach you any manners? It's rude to leave in the middle of a party." he said simply, flashing a sarcastic smile, before turning his back to her.

Jun emitted an angry growl. "Well then..." she said, thrusting her hand foward now. "Allow me to leave you a parting gift!" she shouted, the tailsmans glowing now, then flying foward, creating a medium sized explosion, a grey-ish smoke now in the air. And out of the smoke lept three hunter spirits, the trio leaping over the pinned shamans and towards Hao.

Hao blinked, stopping now, but kept his back to the tall female and her guardian ghost. He smirked some at her words, already had sensed the hunter spirts. "Fool..." he said softly, turning now, grabbing one of the spirits by its wrist and flipping it over his shoulder. He then grabbed the other two by their necks, smashing their heads together, watched as they faded into dust. He dusted his hands off, blinking a bit when he sensed the first hunter spirit, once again charging him. He smirked, thrusting his hand out, quickly taking off the its head.

Jun blinked rapidly, lowering her hand some, watched as her puppets were transformed into dust. Hao clapped, Jun blinking some, noted he was no longer standing before them, but now sat atop a large rock, clapping his hands slow and tauntingly. "Bravo..." he said softly, giving her a wicked grin. "Bravo indeed..."

Jun only glaired, growling low now. **_...he's strong... _**she thought, quickly plotting out her next move. Hao only sat now, resting his left elbow on his left knee, his chin resting in the palm of his left hand, giving her a smile. Jun blinked some, tilting her head slightly, was sure she wasn't dealing with just any ordinary shaman. She then let her eyes wander, let them scan the graveyard, taking note of the others. They were all bloody and pinned by skeletons, Jun unsure of why and how, but deciding not to go there. She also saw Anna, tied to a tree behind Hao. Jun narrowed her eyes a bit. **_...he's protecting her... _**she thought, but quickly caught sight of Yoh, who was furthest from the others, but closest to Anna.

All this passed through Jun's mind in a second, allowing her to get an idea of the situation and how to deal with it. She moved her foot some about to get in her stance and stopped when Hao spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you...fight me that is." he said, smiling softly with his eyes closed, looking so much like Yoh. Jun only blinked, amazed as to how well he was able to read her mind. "And if I do?" she asked, Hao giving her a dangerous smirk. "You'll end up like that." he said, motioning to the other shamans, who were still pinned under large skeletons.

Jun glaired some, seeming to ignore Hao's warning, once again about to assume her stance, when Len spoke. "No!" he shouted, Jun blinking as she looked at him. "Don't you dare try to fight him you hear me?" Len yelled, panting heavily. "Len..." said Jun softly, a sad expression on her face. Len only growled, shaking his head. "I said no! You're not going to fight him and that's final! Now get out of here!" he ordered, his breath coming quickly.

Jun only staired, her sad expression quickly becoming soft. **_...Len..._** she thought, so happy to see Len show emotion, to know he cared about her, and the others for that matter, that he was no longer the cold hearted shaman Uncle En had tried to create. With that in mind, Jun clenched her fist some, resting it infront of her chest. "Don't worry Len, I've got Li Pai Long with me, and plenty of tailsmens. Just relax, i'll have you all free soon." she said, turning now to face Hao, Len and the other pinned shaman only blinking, shocked that she was still standing there. Was she mad! Had she not seen what Hao had done to them? And yet she was still going to face him? "Damn you, Jun! Stop! He'll kill you!" shouted Len, a few tears hitting the ground as he struggled to free himself.

Jun only clenched her fist more, felt tears forming in her eyes as well, so happy to see her brother full of emotion now. **_...Yoh... _**she thought, a cool smile on her face. **_...you gave Len his heart back, and I shall give you your life..._** she thought proudly, getting into her stance. "Li Pai Long..." she said softly, her spirit beside her now, also in his fighting stance. "Ready when you are." he said, smiling.

Hao blinked some, a calm expression on his face. He then closed his eyes, smiling. "Don't say I didnt warn you..." Jun narrowed her eyes and nodded, both her and Li dashing at Hao, but quickly stopped, numerous skeletons before them now, blocking the path to Hao and the other shamans. **_...damn it... _**thought Jun bitterly, stepping back now, Li doing the same. He then stepped behind her, the two back to back, the skeletons quickly closing in on them.

Hao only smirked at thier futile attempt. As if they could have realy hit him, please. He watched now, once againg resting his chin in the palm of his hand, was eager to see how the natorious Ms. Tao would hold up against an army of the undead. **_...not too well... _**he thought, flashing a crule smile. He didn't want to waste anymore of his furioku, was already busy saving it up for when Faust VIII would once again reawaken. Yup, the two troublemakers had managed to knock him out cold. It didn't matter though. Hao had only spent a third of his furioku on Faust and less then that on his army of skeletons, and it wasn't like he was going to start joining the fight, nope. He needed his furioku, just in case...

**_...incase what...? _**his mind screamed, quickly becoming aggitated. He was pissed now, pissed at himself for thinking so highly of Yoh and his little friends. **_...but who's pinned and unable to fight...? _**he thought, smirking some, noting HE was still in control. However, he still had to be cautious, couldn't get too over confident. Whenever he did that, the unthinkable always happned. **_...like now... _**he thought, narrowing his eyes at Jun and her guardian ghost. Sure, they were no match for him, or the skeletons for that matter, but it wasted his precious time, time he could be using now to toy with Anna and kill the others.

He sighed some, running his fingers through his hair. "You're trying my paticence..." he said, annoyance rolling off his tongue. Jun only stood, assuming her stance, Li getting into his as well. "I'm not leaving without them..." she stated, her voice determined and true. Hao only gave a smirk, his eyes closed once more. "Have it your way then." he said, snapping his fingers, the skeletons encircling the two finally moving in for the kill...

Jun didn't panic, hell, she didn't even move, just stood now in her stance, felt Li's back against her own, knew they were only going to be able to save the others, and themselves for that matter, by working together, however... It was quick, a large skeleton pouncing at Jun. She caught it in mid-air, kneeing up just enough to strike the spinal cord, shattering it in two. Li then lept over her, taking care of one that attempted to counter attack. It was taken care of easily, one of Li's mighty fist shattering its brittle bones with ease.

Jun hadn't wasted time, quickly spinning now, slamming her right heel into another skeletons chest, sending ribs flying. She then knelt, sweeping out now to trip a few more down, was sickend when she hit one of the more zombie like creatures, its slimy juices spraying up her left leg and thigh. She quickly whiped it away, rolling now so that she could sweep out once more, hitting a few more skeletal beings down, Li holding his own, covering her.

Jun knelt now, both arms raised in a defensive postion, her black dress fluttering softly to rest on the ground. Her chest heaved now, her heart racing. Sure, they fell down easy, but as soon as one went down two or more were ready to take its place. It worried her, because she didn't have much furioku to work with, not to mention the fact that she needed to save as much of her furioku as possible to face Hao and rescue the others. **_...right now, i'm just wasting my time..._ **she thought, narrowing her eyes at Hao. She needed to think and fast, because she could hear Li in the background, pounding away at the things that were trying to kill them.

It didn't take Jun long to come up with a plan. She had remembered something, something long ago. **_...Yoh... _**she thought, recalling the fight she had had with him when they had first met outside the theater. Yoh and Amidamaru had managed to fight well, because they fought together, as one, not individually. With that in mind, Jun called to her spirit. "Li, enough." she began, Li Pai Long, stopping some, backing up to her. "What?" he asked, a bit concerned, seeing as the skeletons were starting to gather once more. "We must fight as one." she said, looking up to her spirit. Li blinked, a bit confused, then smiled, extending his hand to her. Jun took it, and was gently pulled to her feet. The two staired into each others eyes, still holding hands. "If we fight together, we can beat them, i'm sure of it." said Jun, Li giving a smile and a nod. "Of corse." he said.

Jun then stepped back, bent over a bit moving the large slit in her dress to reveal much of her upper tigh, but mostly reveal her garder that hugged her leg. She slipped a few tailsmens from it, letting the dress once again set against her hip and leg. Slowly, she slipped the bright colored tailsmens between her fingers, rasing them so they hid much of her lower face once more. She and Li would soon be fighting, but for now... **_...for now, we could use some help..._** she thought, chanting a bit, before throwing the tailsmens out, summoning several hunter spirits.

The plan was simple; create a path to Yoh and the others, free them, then get the hell out of there. It sounded easy, but sight and sound were two very different things, and even with the hunter spirits help, things still weren't looking too good. Jun didn't care, pushing her doubts aside. **_...it's all we can do... _**she thought, noted it was true. Hao wasn't going to let her go now, and to leave her friends and Len there, to die... it was wrong and she refused to do it. She'd get them out of here, one way or another, they were all leaving this graveyard alive.

With that in mind, Jun and Li began to move, once again back-to-back. They didn't have to speak as they began to get into their stances, mimicing each other's moves. Jun struck out first with a swift kick, Li doing the same, skeletal bones flying everywhere. Then then spun, switching sides, Jun taking a skeleton's head off with a quick karate-chop, while Li delt with a zombie, his massive fist shatering its rotting face with ease. "That's just wrong.." he mutter, shaking foul flesh and slime from his hand, Jun chuckling some. The two then swept low, tripping a few skeletons, then stood, stomping their heads, terminating them. The two continued this pattern, could see the skeletons were getting less and less now, renewed hope burning within their hearts, sure now more then ever they would be able to save those dear to them.

Hao wasn't amused, was only getting pissed by the second. He felt them, the skeletons, felt them all falling, felt the number of them dwindiling as much as his energy and furioku. He sighed, rubbing his forehead now, throughly annoyed. He knew he was going to have to do something soon, because if he didn't Ms. gone goody-two-shoes- Jun was going to take out his skeletal army, and free the others. **_...and ruin my party... _**he thought, pouting childishly. With this in mind he began to plot...

There weren't many options to begin with. First of all, he had to decide on a target; Anna, Yoh, Jun, the others? Surley Anna would be his target, however, he decided to digress a bit more...

The options were minimal; mainly down to only five. Option number one, was basically focusing his remaining furioku on the skeletons, and allowing them to take out the pest that had stopped by and ruined his perfect plan. The plan itself was blan, and didn't amuse him one bit. Killing June wouldn't exactly blow his...poncho up. Aside from that, none of the others were truly close to the female shaman anyway, except for maybe Len and aside from that, she really was no threat. **_...onwards to option two... _**he thought, patting his middle and index fingers against his chin some.

Option two was simmilar to the first, however...his target wouldn't be the vulumtuous Ms. Tao, but the annoying shamans that Yoh called his "friends". Yes, they were still pinned and what not, but at the rate his skeletons were dropping... **_...they'll be free in a few minutes... _**He growled a bit, annoyed by this fact. After he had tried so long to get them pinned and what-not! He sighed a bit rubbing his forehead. **_...thirty minutes to do...point thirty seconds to ruin..._** he mummbled. Sure, taking out the shamans that had slowed Yoh's journey would be a treat, but still, there was always Anna...

Ah, yes Anna. He hadn't forgotten her, not at all. She had been quite now, tuckered out from all her idiotic struggling. True, she was the key to Yoh's downfall, and yes, Yoh's reason for living and breathing, but killing her was just too, well too expected of him. Even now, Jun had taken note of the fact that he, Hao, was protecting the blonde, and all here knew very well what Faust VIII was planning to do to her...

**_...Faust VIII... _**Hao thought, narrowing his eyes a bit. Yes, that sorry excuse for a necromancer was still unconcious on the ground, knocked out cold thanks to the fool Li Pai Long. Hao had been waiting for what seemed an eternity, truly only turnning out to be a good five or six minutes for the doctor to re-awaken, however, he hadn't yet, and no, he wasn't dead. Hao had been aware of that for sometime...the necromancer had gave a few soft moans, and his chest rose and fell ever-so slowly. Hao really didn't care of the doctor lived or died anyway, the only reason he needed the doctor was so that he could destroy Yoh and the others...

**_...Yoh... _**Hao blinked a bit, turnning his attention to his twin, who still rest on his knees, watching as Jun and her spirit took on Hao's army of the undead. Hao only smirked, had already figured out which option he'd be using. **_...none of the above... _**he thougth, a smug look on his face.

It was brillent, absolutely perfect and best of all, something none of them would even fanthom. Hao then turned, faceing his beloved Anna. The two had locked eyes, staring at each other while the battle raged on in the background. Hao held his gaze with Anna, her doing the same, both expressions blank, til now...

Anna had been quite, watching the battle some, watching the others, trying to free her now sore, red wrist , doing the same damn thing over and over again, sickened by the fact she was powerless. She was also sore and tired as hell and wanted to sleep so badly, but just couldn't, didn't want to think of the many things Hao might do to her... She shuddered at the mear thought of it. She then raised her head up...and locked eyes with Hao.

The two staired each other down, gazes unwavering. Hao's expressionless look was annoying her, and yet she was even more annoyed when it changed. In his eyes, she saw a real flicker of interest...something she had never seen before. She blinked a bit, taken aback. What the hell had she just seen and felt? She had no idea and wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

Hao only smirked now, wasn't sure if Anna had seen his true colors, and really didn't care. He wasn't dumb, by no means, and knew full well that she was madly in love with his brother. They had something he had never seen before, their bond, was, well, plainly put, it was amazing. Yoh could "hear" her and she could "hear" him, as if they were one...something Hao had never known, but wanted to experience, with Anna...

Hao only frowned some, pushing the thoughts aside. It didn't matter, he could careless if she was interested in him or not. What did matter, was getting rid of Yoh. Maybe with him out of the way, Anna would see things in a new light. With this in mind, Hao began to move, turnning now so he could face the beautiful shamanic princess, Anna blinking slightly, unsure of what he was doing.

Hao smirked, taking a few steps towards her, Anna glairing, tugging once more at her bound wrist. It hurt so damn bad, like razors, millions of tiny razors, jabbing the tender flesh around her wrist, each time digging deeper and deeper, as if attempting to strike blood or bone. Anna didn't care about the pain too much, knew this pain now was going to be nothing compared to the pain Hao had in store for her. **_...seeing as he even decides to kill me... _**she thought, knew he had had several chances to, but always seemed to "chicken out" at the last second. **_...more like, he gets interrupted... _**she thought, mentally slapping herself.

**_...fool, think! He's gonan kill you...!_** her mind screamed, Anna's body already leaping into motion. She closed her eyes tight, moaning out some in pain, tugging hard now at the ropes around her wrist. She opened her eyes, made damn good sure to keep them open, wanting to keep a close eye on the loonatic that was taking his sweet time to get to her, or so it seemed...

Hao hadn't been moving quick, had turned a bit to face Anna and took a few, extremly slow steps to her, stopping after doing so. He seemed to be waiting, for what Jun didn't know or care, only wanted to get her ass and all her friends asses out of this place ASAP. However...

Jun screamed as she went flying, kicked back by a duo of skeletons. She spwaled across the ground hitting it hard and bouncing, crashing into the skeletons that had Lenny and Trey pinned. The three landed after rolling a few feet, colliding with a large tombstone. "Ohh, my head..." moaned Trey, getting to his knees, and rubbing his extreamly sore and bloody head. "Pah, it's not like there's anything in it to hurt..." said Len sarcastically, laying on his back. Trey blinked a bit, glancing around. "Dude...we're free!" he shouted, Len sitting up, groaning. "Free of those skeletons, but not the others." he stated, went to stand, but fell to one knee. His side, it hurt so much. Trey blinked a bit, quickly going over to his friend. "Len!" he shouted, examining the violet haired boy.

Len only moaned through clenched teeth, then closed his eyes tightly, ripping what appeared to be skeletal fingers from his side. He tossed them down, cursing. Trey blinked some, quickly putting his hand on his friend's oozing wound. Len growled, swatting it away. "Back off!" he barked, his fierce eyes wild with excitement, his cheek burnning with what Trey thought was embaressment. "Dude, shut up, you're bleeding all over the damn place!" stated the blue haired shaman, quickly placing his hand on the wound again.

Len went to lift his hand to strike the boy, but just couldn't, the thought alone enough to make he want to pass out. **_...so tired... _**he thought, closing his eyes slowly. He knew he was almost out of furioku, and knew that the battle had just truly began, that the skeletons were nothing but a poor excuse for Hao to finish them all off in a blaze of glory. **_...as if... _**thought Len angrily, wincing again at the tremendous pain in his side.

What Trey knew about first aid, he could sum up in three seconds, or less. He wasn't very familair with all the equpiment in a first aid kit, nor had he ever really bothered to carry one with him. He did know though, that bleeding was bad, especially when one was bleeding profusly. All in all, he knew blood was bad and that stopping it was very important. He also knew clothing made one hell of a bandage when band-aids and bandages themselves were unavailable. With this in mind, he quickly took off his jacket, ripping the sleeve off. Len watched, panting heavily, too tired to even think of asking his friend what he was up to. Trey then proceeded to rip the sleeve down the middle, and ever so carefully, wrapped his injured friends side.

Len moaned, closing his eyes tight. The pain was more annoying then painful, and Trey's attempts at being gentle didn't help too much either, however, Len was grateful to his friend. At least now while they battled, dirt, brains, and bones would stay out of his injury. **_...that is, until the bandage is ripped off... _**he thought bitterly, knew that a bandage was like a target, a damn sign that read "weak spot; hit here." Yes, it annoyed him, but he knew the bleeding needed to be stopped, especially now, seeing as he and the others were in no shape to fight. Every drop of blood was important, as was every ounce of strenght the team could muster up.

Len personally didn't care if he bled to death or not. All he did care about was kicking the crap out of Hao, a task none of them had ever seemed to occomplish, well, except for Yoh, and maybe Anna...somewhat anyway. Aside from that, Len needed to find Jun... **_...Jun...! _**he thought, wide eyed. "Jun?Jun?" he shouted, looking around frantically. "Where are you?" he shouted louder, felt paniced when he didn't hear or see her. "I'm right here..." he heard, his heart seeming to skip a beat. He breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes...then opened them. "Where?" he asked, glancing around a bit, Trey doing the same. "Here..." she repeated, rasing a hand.

There she was, lying on her stomach on the ground, dirty form her roll, cut from the gravel, yet still alive, and...was serving as a chair for Trey. Trey only blinked, looking down, noted he was sitting on Len's sister's back. He raised his gaze to Lenny, giving a nervous smile. "Heh...I found her..." he muttered, Len only seeing red, quickly punching out, sending his blue haired friend flying.

"Jun, are you ok?" asked Lenny, helping his sister to her knees, dusting the lower portion of her dress off some, then her hair. Jun nodded, rubbing her forehead. "I'm fine." she said, assuing him with a faint smile, Len nodding some, ignoring Trey's screams as he sailed through the air,slamming into another tombstone. Jun only blinked rapidly, turnning her attention to the shaman. "Oh dear, is he alright?" she asked, instinctivly rasing her left hand over her mouth. Len nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Unfortionatly..." he murmured, Trey quickly sitting up, shaking a fist at him. "I heard that!" he shouted, before falling over.

Lenny only sighed, closing his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. It felt like he had been hit by a truck, ok, like ten or twelve trucks, but all in all, he knew he was sore and would be for God only knew how long. **_...Enough, we're wasting time...! _**his mind screamed, jerking him back into the reality of their situation. **_...Wakey wakey...you're in a graveyard with a loonatic that wants you and everyone else here dead...! _**Len only blinked, letting his thoughts settle in. With that in mind, he knew it was time to leap into action. He winced, holding his side. **_...more like..limp into action... _**he thought, mentally cursing. Jun blinked, looking to him, quickly resting her hands on his shoulders. "Len, you're hurt!" He quickly brushed her off. "I'm fine." he said, forcing himself to his knees. Jun watched sadly, went to touch his shoulders once more... "I said i'm fine!" he shouted, giving her a quick glaire. "I don't need you to help me!"

Jun's expression saddend more as she looked down, staring blankly at the ground. Len sighed some, knew he had hurt her feelings, but knew he was doing it to protect her. There was no way in Hell that he'd be able to go up against Hao knowing Jun was also out there, putting her life on the line as well._ **...can't you understand that...** _he thought, staring at his emerald haired sister. She must have felt his gaze, slowly lifting her head some to look at him.

Len still wore a stern, cold, angry look, but it quickly faded when his eyes met hers. He sighed deeply, closing his yellow eyes. "Jun...I'm sorry..." he began, turnning now so that his back was to her. Jun only blinked, lifting her head more now. "What?" she asked, unsure of where he was going with this. He opened his eyes, staring off a bit, across the cemetary, away from the area the others were in, the other side of the cemetary...

It looked so peaceful there, the trees swaying some in the soft breeze, the sun shining, the quite, serene of the graveyard, so calm, as if there was no battle taking place at all. Len wished so much he and the others were there, that Jun was there...sitting pretty, quietly reading or tending to her spirit. Not here, lost in battle, left scared and tired...Jun didn't deserve that, she didn't need it. These thoughts swirled in Lenny's mind, angering him to no end. Why did Jun have to get dragged into this? Why? **_...because of me... _**he thought, closing his eyes sadly. He knew Jun had come for him and the others...but mostly him, and that thought made him wish he were stronger, because he didn't want her to risk her life to protect him, no he wanted to do that himself...

Jun only watched him, still on her knees on the ground, bloody and bruised from her brush with death...literally. She watched as Len's head bowed slightly, knew he was thinking, but also knew her shamanic powers were too low now to read his mind, aside from the fact she wasn't really good at it anyway. She then blinked, saw Lenny move some, and staired at him, his back still to her. Slowly, he looked back over his shoulder at her, and Jun's eyes widdened, was shock when she saw tears in his gorgeous eyes.

"Forgive me Jun...I didn't mean to hurt you..." he spoke softly, his eyes and hers locked. "I just..." he began, looking down some, his cheeks seeming to heat up. He then locked eyes with her again, speaking softly, almost a whisper. "I want to protect you..."

Jun only looked at him shocked, had never expected to hear him say such a thing. It's not that she thought him cold, or cruel, but more to keep such thoughts and feelings to himself, rather then to talk or announce them. "Len..." Jun said softly, wanting so much to get up, run and hug her younger brother, but couldn't find the strenght to, too tired from her skeletal battle. She then smiled softly, then slowly, got to her feet, Len blinking a bit, watched as she dusted off the rest of her dress and hair, a cool smile on her lips.

"Len...I know you want to protect me..." she began, Len tilting his head a bit, turnning to her slightly. "But, if you keep doing that, I'll never get stronger..." she added, Len about to speak, but Jun quickly continued on. "One day, you may not be here, we may be seperated, and if that happens, i'll need to protect myself." she finished, Len frowning a bit, but giving a slight nod, knew he couldn't disagree with her there. However, he still felt like he was doing the wrong thing by letting his beautiful sister fight.

Jun blinked some, frowning slightly. She knew the whole stereo-typical thing, how the girls were ment to be helpless in battle, while their brave "knights" fought to protect them, how romantic! Not...at least not in her book. She was a shaman, and that ment her holding her own in a battle and on a battlefield. She understood that Len, as her brother, was basically suppose to protect her, after all, she is his sister, however...

Jun smiled at Len. Len blinking some, looking at her. "What?" he asked. She smirked some, holding up a few tailsmens. "I've still got some furioku left..." she began, Lenny continuing to blink, stairing at the tailsmens, then at her. Jun nodded some, speaking determinly. "Let's protect each other...and our friends." Lenny blinked rapidly again, then smiled, his eyes colsing. **_...no point in trying to argue with her... _**he thought, knew once she set her mind to something, there was no way to change it. He then looked to her, nodding. "Ladies first..." he spoke, the two smiling...then blinking when they heard Trey in the back. "Uh...a little help here please?"

The two fell over aime style, but quickly recovered. "Enough you whimp! Get up!" shouted Len, Trey seeming to push himself up, but only falling flat on his face. "Ooof!" he shouted, Lenny and Jun sweat-dropping. "I'm going to rejoin Li Pai Long!" shouted the beauty, quickly running off to find her spirit before Len could stop her. "Jun!" he shouted, then growled, looking at Trey. "You dolt! Get up now!" he demanded, then blinked some, saw Trey's left leg had a large gash in it.

Trey looked up, his left eye closed, his mouth opened enough to bear his clenched teeth. He winced some, making eye contact with Len, and blushed deeply, knowing full well that Len had seen the large gash on his leg. Quickly, he put his hand over it, trying his best to cover it, then forced himself to one knee, moaning some painfully. Len sighed frowning some, then rolled his eyes, stepping to his blue haired friend. "Here, let me help you..." he said softly, putting one arm around the shaman's back and under his arm, letting the sole weight of the two fall on him. Slowly, and very carefully, Trey got to his feet. "Thanks man." said Trey, smiling at his friend. Len smiled some, giving a slight nod. "No need really." he bagan. Trey blinking a bit. "We're even now." he stated, motioning to his wrapped up side. Trey blinked a bit, then smiled nodding. "Yup, totally!" he replied, giving a thumbs up.

"Ahhh!" yelled Jun, quickly dodging a skeleton's attack, but bearly, it's bony fingers scrapping the back of her leg some. Len narrowed his eyes, Trey doing the same. "Enough wasting time, we need to get out there and fight." said Len, Trey nodding. The two looked to each other, asking with their eyes if the other was ready. The answered silently with a nod, and with that were off, both grabbing their weapons and sharing unity with their guardian ghost. "Bason! Rapid Temple Assualt!" shouted Len, quickly slicing and dicing a mass of convering skeltons, bones flying everywhere.

"Icicle Assult!" shouted Trey from the right, impailing numerous skeletons on massive shards of ice. He then slid past a few, tripping them with his good leg and punching a few others heads off. He then glanced back, saw Ryo still struggling to get free and also noticed poor Morty was about to be fricaceeded by a group of hungry looking zombies. "Not today!" he shouted, quickly changing his course, now flying past Len.

"What the hell are you doing?" roared Len, about to strike the snow shaman instead of the skeletons. "Be right back!" Trey answered, already passing his friend. "What!" shouted Lenny once more, but quickly turned his attention back to the skeletons, slicing them in half, both vertically and horizontally, still dumbfounded as to where the hell Trey was and what he was doing. **_...that ass... _**he thought, felt his anger rising. **_...how can he just...leave me...us here like that...? _**he growled, wishing he had struck him a few seconds before he had strode by. He would have continued his angry thinking, but was interrupted by something else. His eyes widdend exceptionaly, felt fresh furioku surging through him. "Well, what do you know? I've tapped into some more furioku. And Yoh said getting mad was a bad thing..." said Len cooly, dashing foward now, taking out a good fifty or sixty skeletons in one fell swoop.

Jun watched, amazed at her brother's power, but shocked at Trey's cowardice. He was always bragging about becoming Shaman King, and protecting others and being the strongest of the group, and yet he was the first to run off without even saying where he was going. **_...what a fool... _**Jun thought, smashing another skeleton's rib cage with a powerful kick, Li doing the same to another. Sure, her, Len, Bason, and Li were holding their own, but they were weak and even though there were only about two-hundred zombie and skeletal beings still standing, they still needed Trey's help.

Jun then fell foward, hit from behind. "Aah!" she yelled, falling on her side. She sat up some, moaning slightly, looking back and saw a massive skeleton, its bony finger tips painted in her fresh blood. **_...damn it..._** she thought, knew she didn't have much fight left in her and cursed mentally, wishing she had spent more time trainning with Li Pai Long and less time toying with Hunter spirits.

The skeleton seemed to hiss some, watching her sit up, and was already moving, drawing its large bone hand back, its finger tips like razors. Jun was sure there was nothing she could do, and just closed her eyes, waiting for her death to come.

"JUN!" screamed Len, bashing skeletons left and right, trying his hardest to make a path to her, but to no avail. **_...no good, there's too many of them, i'll never make it...! _**he thought, horrified now, because he knew it was true, that this time he wasn't going to get through these walls of bone.

Jun only waited, knew it would be fast and tired hard to ignore her brothers desprite shouts, focusing on the blast of air that raced her way, closing her eyes tightly now-

And blinked, when she felt something gently hit her shouder. She looked to it, saw it was the bloody hand of the skeleton. Confused she looked on more, saw a heap of bones, shattered on the ground a few inches from her...and someones foot.

Jun looked up, blinking quickly, saw...Ryo before her, his spirit floating behind him, his sword resting on his shoulder. "Forgive my lateness Jun, I hope that ape did not hurt you too badly." he said, giving her a to-die-for smile. Jun blinked abit more, nodding some with a smile. "He didn't thanks to you." she said, Ryo speaking again. "A lovely flower such as yourself, does not deserve to be sitting in the dirt." he said, lifting her to her feet quickly, holding her close, winking at her now. Jun blushed brightly, unsure of what to say or do for that matter, Len opting to show her...

Without warning he quickly jump-kicked Ryo in the side, sending the poor shaman flying. Jun blinked rapidly, her brother before her now, his left eye twitching some. "Hands off my sister!" he shouted, Ryo sitting up now, whimpering. "But you know I cannot help it when I see such beauty!" whined Ryo, Len slapping his forehead. "Well admire her, one, after this battle and two, from very far away." stated Len, Ryo falling over anime style, but quickly getting to his feet.

"Ms. Jun, my lovely, I can see there is no more fight left in you." began the older shaman, styling his hair as usual, Len only rolling his eyes. "You should join Morty and the others lovelies near the exit, it will be much safer for you there." he said, looking to her seriously now. Jun blinked some, then nodded, Li behind her now. "I am a bit tired..." she said, Li nodding once more as he gently turned her around now, walking her towards the exit, where Tamora, Pillica and Morty were waiting, huddled together behind some large debris. Halfway there, Jun stopped, turnning back to Ryo some. "Thank you." she said softly, giving him a sweet smile, before continuing towards the exit. Ryo only clasped his hands happily before his chest, his heart and eyes fluttering. "Oh, Ms. Tao, my future shaman queen!" he mummbled, Lenny slapping the back of his head. "Quiet!" he shouted.

"Dude's i'm here!" said a cool voice from behind, Len not even bothering to look back to see who it was. "Nice of you to join us Trey. Are you sure you don't want to take a coffee break? Perhaps play a bit of shufflboard?" asked Len sarcastically, Trey glairing some. "Dude! I went to free poor Morty and Ryo!" said the blue haired shaman in defense, Lenny nodding some. "And me!" shouted a happy Chocolover. Len and the others looked to the shaman, shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here!"roared Lenny, Choco blinking a bit, then smiled. "I sensed you were in need of my help." he said, striking a pose, while the others exchanged glances. "Hey guys..." said Chocolover, his eyes narrowing some. The others looked to him, unsure of what he was doing. "Is there a doctor in the house?" asked Choco, now wearing a doctors coat, and motioning to the still unconcious Faust on the ground, while laughing insanely at his own terriable joke.

Len wasted no time, quickly sent the edge of his bladed weapon to lightly poke the tip of the wanna be camedians nose. "Ow! My nose! You cut it!" he cried, hopping up and down now, holding his now throbbing nose. Len only rolled his eyes, the other shamans on the ground, apparently had fallen over anime style from the horrific joke. "Enough! We've got work to do!" said a now proud Ryo, the others quickly getting to their feet now. "Yeah yeah..." said Len, looking out at the battelfield.

The four stood, taking note of the small number of skeletons left, knew there were about a good hundred and fifty or so to deal with, knew if they worked together as a team they'd be able to take them out in no time. As if reading each others minds, they exchanged glances, nodding in agreement, as they prepared to figt, and without futher ado, dashed foward, prepared to take out Hao's skeletal army for good.

Hao was beyond enraged now, but saved up his anger for his target, rather then waste it on those pathetic skeletons, or that sorry excuse for a necromancer. **_...some necromancer indeed... _**he thought, clenching his fist some. **_...he gets a damn love tap and he's down for the count... _**he thought bitterly, wondering if he should just go over and finish the poor fool off right then and there.**_ ...no...stick to the plan...it'll be more fun...and much more worth while... _**he thought, a crule smirk playing across his lips.

Anna watched so close to freedom, she could taste it...literally, the sweat rolling off her foreheard, down her face and to her lips. She didn't know if she was sweating because her hands were almost free, or because it was so damn hot outside. **_...maybe it's because you're going to die...? _**her mind screamed, quickly zapping her back to Earth. She watched Hao continue his pace to her and blinked some when he stopped, not sure what he was doing. She had cought it, something that made her feel very uneasy. **_...his eyes...that smile, he's up to something... _**she thought, wishing she could have a small glimpse into his mind, to see exactly what he was planning...

And without warning, Hao flew foward, was literally flying through the air, racing at her with amazing speed. Anna only blinked, didn't even have time to prepare herself or even think for that matter, only saw a large blast of air sent back behind Hao, the massive shockwave hitting the other shamans and even the skeletons, Yoh the only one unharmed. It was terriable, trees and stone flying through the air as if they were weightless, pinning the once free shamans.

Anna just stood, knew she couldn't do crap, seeing as Hao was moving all super-sonic like now. **_...show off... _**she thought, quickly mentally slapping herself. This wasn't time to screw around and think about stupidity. Hell, there wasn't anytime to think, period, Hao about to clobber her good...

And then Hao was gone, racing the opposite direction now. **_...what the...? _**thought Anna, almost unable to believe her eyes, was pratcially blinded by the large amount of dust and dirt that sprayed across her body and face. It stung like all hell, like a thousand tiny needles, all hitting her at once. **_...Hao... _**she thought, looking in the direction he was now flying in. **_...where is he going...? _**she thought, a bit confused. All this time he had targeted her, had sliced her up a bit and slapped her, pulled on her beautiful hair and was now flying away from her. Anna would have let her thoughts wander more, but was quickly jerked back to reality when she noticed that Yoh was in Hao's path of destruction.

Yoh was on his knees, holding his side, in so much pain, that he didn't know what to focus on first. **_...my back, my side... _**he thought, moaning, sure he had done more then just broke a few bones. He then stood, slowly now, using his sword to balance. "Lord Yoh!" shouted Amidamaru, beside the young shaman now. "Are you alright!" he asked, worried, not so much because of what had happened to him, but because he was bleeding bad and had little to no furioku left.

Yoh winced a bit, then looked to Amidamaru some, flashing the samurai a smile. "Heh, i'll be alright." he began. Amidamaru blinking a bit. "Besides, this is nothing compared to Anna's boot camp." he said, giving him a weak and shaking thumbs up. Amidamaru smiled softly, touching the young boys hair some. "Lord Yoh..." he began, the two seeming to forget they were in the middle of a battlefeild, their minds returning with Anna's horrified screams.

Hao only smirked, racing towards his brother. **_...Yoh... _**he thought, narrowing his eyes, his cruel smirk widdening. **_...you are my true target... _**he continued, carrying on his new plan. It didn't matter that Faust had failed, or that the skeletons were worthless and that Yoh's little posses and soon to be wife were alive. No, nothing like that mattered anymore. What did matter now was Hao getting some kind of revenge, somekind of satisfaction, the kind he had felt when he had had the others pinned and helpless. **_...if I can't kill them, and I can't kill Anna, then I shall kill you..._** thought Hao hatefully, clenching his fist tighter, putting almost all his furioku in the punch that would soon strike Yoh, ending his miserable exsistence possibly forever.

Yoh blinked, taken aback a bit, when he saw his friends, skeletons, trees and massive boulders go flying past him, leaving him amazingly untouched. **_...how in the world...? _**he thought, then shook his head. **_...if it's not broken, don't fix it... _**he thought, smiling s bit, as he pushed himself to his feet, groaning. He felt like hell and knew he looked like it too, but quickly reminded himself that this wasn't the time or place to droll. This was a battlefield, and one that might soon turn into thier graves, especiacially if they didnt do something quick...

"YOH!" yelled Anna, watched frightenly as Hao got closer and closer to his twin, saw the now red-ish glow his body emited, saw the mass of red aura flowing around his massive fist. Yoh blinked some, looking up...and let out a painful moan, his eyes widdening exceptionally at the tremendous pain in his gut. **_...Anna..._** he thought, clenching his teeth some now, closing his eyes tightly, felt blood trickle out the left corner of his mouth.

Hao smiled contently at his brother, felt Yoh's knees go weak, his full weight falling against the fist that was now shoved deeply into his gut. Hao knew he hadn't hit anything too vital, hadn't even broken the skin, had done just enough to knock the wind out of his brother, knocking him out in the process.

Hao watched as Yoh slowly slummped over, falling to the ground, laying on his back. He smirked, dusting his hands off, as if signaling a job well done. Anna blinked, watch terrifiedly, the tears in her eyes already forming small waterfalls down her soft pink cheeks. **_...Yoh... _**she thought, shaking her head some. **_...is he...? _**she thought, then jerked her head downwards, her eyes closed tightly, her jaw set, teeth clenched. **_...no..._** she thought, bititng down harder. **_...he can't be...he can't... _**she thought, emitting a soft moan, her tears falling to the now blood stained Earth.

"We're done here..." said Hao, chuckling some as he reached down, grabbing Yoh by his hair. Yoh let out a soft moan, weakly grabbing at his brother's wrist, trying to pull himself free, but was just too damn tired and beat up to do anything. He then went limp, his arms hanging at his sides, one eye open, the other shut, angrily glairing at Hao. Hao only smirked, had lifted Yoh high enough to where his toes bearly scraped the ground.

"Any last words?" Hao asked, Yoh growling some, looking past Hao at Anna, who staired at him sadly, her tears flowing freely now.**_ ...Anna... _**he thought, wishing he could have got to her, knew now he'd have no chance. He then looked back at Hao, at the cruel, evil smirk, those dark, cold eyes, so full of hate. "How...can you be human...?" asked Yoh, Hao glairing, catching Yoh's meaning behind the words.

Yoh had ment the fact that Hao showed no emotion, basically implying that his cruelty was something a human could never begin to show or understand. Hao didn't care though, only narrowed his eyes, smirking, leaning to Yoh's ear whispering into it softly. "I'm better then human..." he began. "I'm a Shaman..."

Yoh growled, thrashing a bit, but quickly stopped. Hao smirked, drawing his fist back. Hao smiled at his brother, letting what furioku he had left charge his fist, it edmitting a bright red glow now. Hao smiled wide, clenching his fist tightly, letting it race towards his brothers chest. "I'll see you in Hell Yoh Asakura!" roared Hao, Yoh closing his eyes tight, the other shamans, including Anna screaming Yoh's name, despritly trying to recover, to attempt to save their friend, knew there was nothing they could do, that Hao would be the victor of this sick and insanly twisted battle.

Hao was in absolute extasty when he felt his fist nearing his brothers chest, the shear thought of killing his brother driving him on, fuled by his hatred from deep within. This was it, finally, Yoh was going to die and at Hao's hands! **_...then no one will stand in my way... _**Hao thought, smirking. Once Yoh was out of the picture, the others would all drop like flies, and taking the Shaman King title would be as easy as taking candy from a baby.

With this in mind, Hao focused all his furioku now, anxious to meet Yoh's chest with his fist and just as the two were about to collide-

Hao's arm froze, had simply jerked to a stop. Hao blinked, watched as the once burnning red aura about his hand fade into nothing-ness. **_...what the hell...? _**he thought, still stairing at his hand in disbelief. He went to move his hand some and stopped instantly, felt a sharp pain around his wrist. He narrowed his eyes some, blinking when he caught sight of fresh red blood, dripping down what appeared to be thin wire. He narrowed his eyes more, growling a bit, knew full well who this weapon belonged to.

"Sorry Hao..." said a soft voice from behind, Hao turning his head back some to staire at the green haired boy, who's eyes were as cold as ice. "I cant let you kill Yoh..." stated the young male.

Yoh blinked a bit, shocked as to why he was still alive, why Hao had stopped his speeidng fist of death. He was dreaming, that had to be it, because Hao was not going to waste anymore time with fun and games, this was the real thing. Yoh gently cranked his neck back some, peering behind Hao, following what appeared to be a thin line of twine or wire. **_...what's that...? _**he thought, following it with his eyes to see it was attached to someones wrist... and was shocked at who he saw.

Hao only narrowed his eyes, raising his arm up some, the weilder of the wire pulling it back to once again hold his arm in place. "I'd stop moving if I were..." said the boy, narrowing his eyes a bit. "You wouldn't want to cut your wrist now would you?" he asked, Hao growling some. "You..." he said, gripping Yoh's hair tightier, keeping his eyes on the boy who dared to interfear. Yoh moaned, the others watching now, blinking as Yoh shouted out for the boy. "Lyserg!" he cried, Lyserg smiling some.

"I'm here Yoh..." said Lyserg gently, looking to his now helpless friend, then to Hao, hate rising in the boy. This was his moment now, his moment to get revenge on the man who had destroyed his life, who had taken his parents away from him. It was his turn to save those who had risked their lives to save him, to save the only friends he knew. It was his moment in the sun, **_...my moment to shine... _**

(HOLY CRAP, is all i can say, because this, has to be the LONGEST chapter i have ever typed thus far. lol X.x I know i know, i dragged it on, but i wanted to because i really wanted to just keep everything that happened here together, not having to make eeryone wait til i uploaded the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so long, but it does have alot of action in it, at least i think so X.x and i'm actually really happy with how it turned out. and im SOOO SO SOOOO Sorry for taking so long in working on this chapter, i PROMISE the next one will be up within the next 3 or 4 days! Thank you once more for all of you that review, means alot to me and makes em wanna keep writitng, so please continue to read and review and please enjoy this chapter and the next. -Melis)


	15. I'll See You Again Soon

_**Dead Mans Party**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**I'll See You Again Soon...**_

Hao narrowed his eyes at the green haired shaman, amazed he had dared to interfere. Had he not see the others? Not seen the wandering corpses...well the two or three that were still up and running. Had he not felt the aura of darkness and hate? Perhaps the boy did not care, was actually willing to throw his pathetic life away. Hao then turned, letting go of Yoh's hair, Yoh falling slowly to the ground his eyes slowly closing, as he emitted a soft moan.

Lyserg watched his friend fall, felt even more hatred rise in himself, felt his cool blood, boil now, the very thought of Hao easily driving the boy into a state of bloodlust and fury. He wanted Hao dead, knew that with his death, not only would the world be safe, but everyone else, and aside from that, Lyserg would finally be able to avenge his mother and father's death. **_...soon... _**he thought, preparing himself. **_...soon i'll avenge you both... _**

****The other shamans watched now, including Anna, shocked to see Lyserg, the boy whom was once their friend, but had left the group to join the X-Laws. Of corse the others were upset, after all, they had risked their necks to save the young shaman and in the end he just got up and left without so much as a goodbye, deeming the others weak and no longer his freinds. **_...strange then that he'd be here helping us..._** thought Len, a bit uneasy on the whole situation at hand. For all he knew, this was some part of the X-Laws crazy plan to "clense the world" which just happend to include the good guys getting whiped out with the bad guys. **_...perfect... _**thought Len, pushing a massive tree trunk off his trapped foot. His side was killing him again, and no wonder why, the damn bandage had been blow off when Hao had sent him and the others flying.

He then stood, wincing, looking around now. "Trey! Ryo" he called, and breathed easier when he heard the two. "We're here." said Trey, rubbing the back of his head. Len looked to the blue haired shaman, saw a large bump at the edge of his hairline, figured it was from being clonked in the head with a branch or a rock. It was then that Len felt a seering pain at his right temple. "Damn it..." he thought, kneeling now. Not only did he have a matching bump on the oppisite side of his head, but was also almost out of furioku altogether. "Dude, don't move" yelled Trey, leaping to Len now, kneeling to the boy, examining him. "Get off" shouted Len pushing Trey onto his back. "I'm fine...just tired." he snapped, forcing himself to his feet, hiding his pain. Trey only growled, sitting up. "Dude! I'm trying to help you damn it" he roared, annoyed with Len's I-don't-need-you-or-anyone-for-that-matter additude. Len only rolled his eyes, waving a hand at the boy. "Enough, just shut up." he said, Trey blinking some. "This isn't the time. We need to get to Yoh..." Len stated, looking to Trey seriously now, Trey nodding. "Right" he said, giving a thumbs up before heading off to get Ryo... wherever he was.

Anna was beyond pissed, beyond tired, and beyond annoyed at being pinned to this God-forsaken tree. She summoned all her strenght now, tugging at the ropes, wincing and moaning painfully, and blinked when she felt herself falling foward, landing on her hands and knees, shocked. **_...i'm free..._** she thought, getting to her knees now, removing the remaimning rope about her wrist, rubbing them indignantly. They were sore and red, aside from the fact they had deep red rings around them. **_...damn that rope... _**she thought, cursing it once more before fully getting to her feet.

She looked around now, saw Lyserg and Hao, both seeming to size one another up, probably getting ready to duke it out. **_...good for them... _**thought Anna plainly. **_...let them take each other out, so long as they don't take Yoh and the others with them..._** she continued, trailing off and blinked at the mention of Yoh's name.

**_...Yoh..._** she thought, knew Hao had hit him hard, knew Yoh had gone down and hadn't got up. Anna quickly scanned the area, looked past Lyserg, saw Yoh, still flat on his back, not moving at all. **_...oh no... _**she thought, felt a wave of panic wash over her. Without hesitation, she ran towards him, passing Hao and Lyserg on the way, neither showing her any mind.

Hao countined to eye Lyserg, caught Anna running by out of the corner of his eye, was enraged. **_...damn it..._** he thought, noting he had finally had her in his grasp and once again she was free and with her pathetic excuse for a fiance. **_...nevermind that..._** he thought, smirking a bit. **_...it won't take us long to deal with this one, then we can get right back on corse... _**he thought assuredly, getting into his stance. "I'll be sure to send you where I sent your parents..." he spoke coldly, Lyserg narrowing her green eyes, once again feeling his blood boil.

As if in silent agreement, both went to move, but stopped a stir of voices from behind the young shaman freezing the two. "Not if we can help it" shouted a now beat up Trey, once again sharing unity with his spirit, though not for long. Hao only glaired, facing him some. "You and what army" he asked mockingly. Trey only smiled.

Anna fell to her knees beside Yoh, shaking him gently. "Yoh" she shouted, continuing to shake him by his shoulders, was heartbroken when she didn't recieve any response. "Yoh, please open your eyes" she cried, feeling more and more panicked by the second. Why wasn't he responding? **_... is he...? _**She froze, stairing down at him wide-eyed. **_...oh God no... _**she thought, drawn back a bit. He couldn't be, he just couldn't be! It was only a damn punch to the stomach!**_ ...more like a freight train to the stomach... _**she thought bitterly, trying her best to push the black thoughts aside. The last thing she needed was to have a panic attack right there, at this moment, when Yoh and the others needed her most.

She wanted to give up so bad, was so tired, was in so much pain, knew she didn't have the strenght left to stand, let alone move. All she could do now was sit here and pray, with all her heart and soul that Yoh would wake up. "Please Yoh..." she choked, shaking him gently again, beyond sadness and shock. **_...oh God...is he...? _**she thought, quicky closing her eyes and clenching her teeth. **_...no...!_** her mind screamed, tears already beginning to run down her crimson cheeks. "Yoh Please" she shouted, refusing the give up on him. "You have to wake up. You have to! I know you can hear me, so please! Get up" she cried, shaking her head. "Yoh" she shouted, leaning down now, pulling him into her lap, hugging him tightly. "I love you..." she whispered, her tears hitting the deep brown Earth silently, waiting, wishing, hoping, praying he'd awaken soon, knew if he didn't she'd never forgive herself...or Hao for that matter.

Yoh was in his own little world, though not exaclty sure where that was. All he knew was that he was in pain and saw nothing but darkness. **_...where am I...? _**he thought, could only see darkness. He winced some, everything hurting. He was out, that was for sure, knew he was because of his inability to move, however, figured he was still somewhat alive...he hadn't seen any light. **_...can't just stay here...Hao- _**Yoh growled, trying hard to get himself to move, but to no avail, could still only see darkness. **_...great, now what...? _**he thought, was getting sick of just sitting there, in his little dark place, waiting, with no idea of what was happening to his friends and Anna.

**_...Anna..._** he thought, wasn't sure where she was now, what Hao might be doing to her... **_...damn it Wake up...! _**he snapped at himself, still unable to do anything. What was going on out there? Why was Lyserg there? Had he been able to stop Hao? Or just delay the inevitable...? Yoh didn't know, and personally didn't care, would rather see what was happening first hand, then to wake up at the end. He continued to let his thoughts drift, when he heard something. **_...huh...? _**he thought, glancing into the dark. He narrowed his eyes some, hearing it again, listening now, closer, longer.

**_...it's them..._** he thought, blinking some, He could hear them, his friends, calling to him, to Anna..and blinked more, noting it wasn't his freinds who were calling now, it was Anna. **_...Anna... _**he thought, looking around now, searching for her, still seeing only darkness. "Yoh" she called, Yoh looking up, at where he thought the sky had been.**_ ...Anna! Anna I'm here...! _**he shouted, though knew she couldn't hear him, seeing as she contiuned to call for him. "Yoh you have to get up! Wake up Yoh! Wake up" Yoh looked down sadly, was afraid he wasn't going to be able to get up...then glaired into the darkness, his determintaion shining through. **_...but I can try..._**

Anna turned now, screaming slightly, was Lyserg's douser went wizzing by her head. She had somehow managed to dodge the damn thing, had fallen foward enough to cling to her passed out fiance. She then glaned back, couldn't help but wonder if he had done it on purpose, or by accident...and noticied it had been on account of both. He had apparently went to strike Hao, but Hao had hit the pendelum back, sending it towards her. Lyserg had looked back at her, but didn't show much emotion, just seemed to jerk his weapon back to him and return his focus back onto the battle. Anna knew she needed to get out of there, and Yoh too, but of corse her body had other plans, like leaveing her legs and arms in aches, so she couldn't move. **_...perfect... _**she thought, trying hard to lift Yoh and herself, but to no avail. **_ ...Come on Yoh...wake up... _**she thought, getting worried, because Hao and Lyserg were really starting to get into it now, tossing each other around like ragdolls, smashing trees, rocks, tombstones, and fences as if they were nothing at all, knew that if her and Yoh didn't get moving quick, the fences and such weren't going to be the only things getting smashed and tossed about. **_...we are...!_**

Yoh continued to peer into the darkness, sick of it and of being trapped here in his isolated mind. It wasn't until he heard a scream, that he actually started to feel panicky. **_...Anna...! _**He looked around frantically now, wasn't sure what was happening, only knew that Anna needed him to protect her, and that ment he needed to wake up! **_...Wake up! Wake up! Wake up...! _**his mind screamed, as he held his head in his hands, summoning all his strenght to finally jolt himself awake.

Anna continued to watch the other two shaman duke it out, all the while holding Yoh in her arms, waiting for him to wake. She was really starting to lose it, was sure that Yoh was never going to wake up, that Hao would defeat Lyserg, defeat the others, and then defeat her and Yoh. She had been trying hard to keep herself on track, to focus on them and what they were doing, to not let her mind travle into the darkness, to stay postive, but it was so hard, so hard when Yoh was laying there, so quite, not moving, as if in eternal sleep. "Yoh...please..." she whispered, leaning down now to embrace him once more, shocked as to what happend next.

**_...Wake up...! _**his mind screamed, Yoh's eyes slowly parting, cool droplets falling onto them and his face. **_...wha...? _**he thought, a little confused. What was happening now? He blinked a bit, hadn't moved, had only stared up into the grey-ish black sky, noting it was a storm, that it was just beginning to rain now. It kind of felt good on his sore body, was cool and calming as he closed his eyes, a sweet scent filling his nose. He then blinked a bit realized he wasn't on the ground but being supported by someone, that someone was holding him close, hugging him tight, protecting him, and that someone was Anna. "Anna..." he said softly, Anna blinking rapidly, shocked at the sound of his voice. She blinked , sitting up now, looking down at him, shocked to see him wearing the same dumbfounded expression that was probably on her face. **_...he's ok... _**she thought, and without warning, embraced him again, tightier, holding him now, refusing to let go. Yoh only blinked, quickly hugging her back the same, then winced, sore from head to toe. "Oh, are you ok" she asked, leaning back some to look at him. He smiled a bit, before giving a cheesy grin and a thumbs up. "Like I said Anna..." he began, slowly sitting up. "This is nothing compared to your boot camp" he finished, laughing some Anna smiling softly, so glad to see he was ok and was also feeling much better herself, had felt knotted muscle calm, feeling less tense now as she slowly got to her feet.

Yoh watched her, smiling some, glad to see she was ok. He then continued to sit, closing his eyes and blinked, yelling out a bit when Anna kicked him hard in his rear. "Yow" he yelled, Anna standing behind him now, her hands on her slim hips. "Don't you ever worry me like that again, you got it" she said firmly, Yoh only blinking rapidly, quickly agreeing. "Yes" he shouted, rubbing his sore bottom now. "Good, now get out there and finish this." she stated, the two looking at one another, Yoh blinking slightly. Anna's expression was solid and determined, and he knew she was telling him to finish not because she wanted him to, but because he had to. Lyserg was strong, but Hao was still stronger, and only Yoh alone stood a chance of actually taking care of him once and for all.

He then smiled some, Anna doing the same, her arms crossed before her chest now, watching as Yoh struggled to get to his feet. She was already in motion, taking his hands and lifting him, him in turn emitting painful and muffled moans. She then looked to him, Yoh smiling through the pain, still holding her hands tight. "Thanks Anna..." he said softly, Anna nodding some, letting her forehead rest against his, closing her eyes. Yoh smiled softly, doing the same, so glad she was alright, so glad he could hold her once more. Anna sighed some, didn't want to move, but did at her mind's command. **_...for God's sake, you're not on a damn vacation, you're in the middle of a damn battlefield, move your ass...! _**She frowned some, looking to Yoh now, him blinking, looking back at her. "Can you finish this..." she asked, Yoh blinking a bit, then smirked "Of corse." he stated, Anna smiling. "I know you can..." she said softly, Yoh smiling, stroking her now wild hair. "Thanks Anna..." he repeated once more, before kneeling to grab his sword, turning from her now. She watched, knew he was going to go off now to take care of things, and wished she could go with him, but knew doing so would not only endanger her life, but his and the others as well. Aside from that, Yoh needed to focus and that ment him not getting distracted by her, or by Hao attacking her. For the time being, she needed to stay out of the way, out of sight and out of mind, until the battle was over.

Hao was getting annoyed now, had blasted the other shamans back for the 100th time, and yet they were still able to get back up. **_...damn them... _**he growled, knew he was getting tired, that his furioku was also getting low and that in a few short moments he would be running on fumes, having to do things the old fashioned way, using his fist. He didn't care personally, knew a few quick blows to the gut or a couple of punches to the face would take them down quickier then a sickle taking down a blade of grass. **_...of corse, I have to actually get a chance to hit them first..._** he thought, once again batting Lyserg's pendulum away. The boy was quick, he'd give him that, but was no stronger then the others. **_...only reason he is strong, is because he hasn't had an ass-kicking yet..._** he noted, narrowing his eyes once more, knew that if the boy had been a victim of the skeletal assault, he too would be weak, like the others.

Lyserg quickly recovered his weapon, once again preparing himself and his spirit. He knew Hao was getting tired and such, and knew that this was the perfect time to strike. **_...gotta take him out... _**thought the young shaman, lashing out once more at Hao with amazing speed. **_...even if it means taking out my friends in the process... _**he thought sadly.

Lyserg didn't like it, the thought of having the kill the only other shamans who he actually had considered to be his friends. However, he knew that Yoh and Hao were brothers and in turn, knew Yoh wouldn't dream of harming Hao, at least not kill him anyway. **_...then why had Hao attacked him...? _**he wondered, but quickly pushed the thoughts aside. Marcco had been clear about the task at hand, that Lyserg needed to get rid of Hao, even if it ment getting rid of a few of his old friends...

**_...if they were your friends, then they would have joined you, joined the X-Laws to save the world, and rid it of Hao and his evil, but they didn't, they chose to go against you...to fight on their own, creating chaos, and Yoh..he chose to protect the boy responsible for your parents' deaths...and you call that friendship...? _**Lyserg moaned a bit in anger and sadness, biting his lower lip some. He had been so close with his parents, and had felt the same kind of closeness to Yoh and the others, even if just for a moment, and now, now he was going to have to kill them all, and for what? A chance to save this world? A world that people could careless about? It didn't make sense. **_...nothing makes sense anymore... _**he thought bitterly. **_...nothing..._** he repeated, lashing out once more, noted that Len and Trey had joined the battle now, that Trey had nearly been impailed on the pendulum.

"Dude! Watch out" shouted the ice shaman, falling onto his rear, Len leaping to his side, giving an icy glare to Lyserg. Lyserg blinked a bit, but quickly turned his gaze away, his weapon once again returning to him. "Is this your idea of clensing the world" asked Len, Lyserg blinking a bit as he turned his attention back to the violet haired shaman. Len glaired more, continuing to speak. "By killing us in the process of killing Hao? By taking out your friends lives, you clense the world" Lyserg glaired some, resuming his stance. "You would never understand..." he whispered, once again dashing at Hao, Hao kneeling now, leaping over the boy, and yet, was slammed hard onto the ground. He blinked a bit, shocked, but had rolled the second he had hit the Earth, once again, dodging the berage of attacks from Lyserg and the other shamans. **_...son of a bitch... _**thought Hao, throughly annoyed, knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. He needed to either get rid of Lyserg and the others, or get the hell out of here.

"Just give up." said a now over confident Ryo, Hao only smirking as he whiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "I was never one to back down from a fight..." he stated, summoning what furioku he had left to blast Ryo and the other shamans down. He then blinked a bit, had sensed Lyserg behind him, knew the boy had sent out his weapon once more, but this time Hao was ready...

Without warning, he turned, backhanding the pendulum hard, sending it hurrling back at the weilder at incrediable speeds. Lyserg only blinked, didn't have time to think, let alone move, his eyes widdening exceptionally when he felt a sharp pain in his upper left arm. He knelt, holding it tight, wincing, knew he had been struck with his own weapon, though knew it wasn't a fatal wound, just a painful one, one that would keep him out of Hao's hair for a bit.

Hao smirked now, chuckling softly, before roaring out with insane laughter. He then smiled coldy as he stepped to Lyserg, drawing his fist back as he had done when he had Yoh. He leaned close to the boy's ear now, gently brushing the emerald locks aside. "Allow me to send you where your parents are..." he whispered, preparing one hell of a deathblow. "Die" he roared, his fist rocketing towards the shaman. "Celestial Slash" shouted a voice from behind.

Hao let out a yell as he sailed over Lyserg, knew he had been hit from behind, and deeply at that. He skidded to a stop, forcing himself to his hands and knees, wincing some. "You..." he hissed, Yoh standing before Lyserg now, protecting his friend. "If you want to kill Lyserg..." began the shaman, getting into his stance. "You'll have to go through me..." he stated firmly, Hao looking up now, saw Amidimaru behind the bloody and batterted boy, felt the blast of energy, knew that Yoh had managed to tap into some fresh furioku. **_...damn him... _**he thought bitterly. **_...damn him to hell...! _**he cursed, wishing he had somemore furioku to work with, knew his was almost spent. He got to his feet then, preparing himself to strike and blinked, saw the other shamans standing, also around Lyserg.

"You didn't forget about us now did you" asked Trey, smiling sarcastically, Hao narrowing his eyes. **_...this sucks... _**he thought, stepping back slightly. There was no way in hell, he'd be able to take them on now, not like this, half wasted not to mention out of almost all his furioku. He'd be lucky if he managed to get out of here alive...

"Fools..." said Hao in a low voice. "This boy wishes to end your lives, and yet you'll still protect him" he asked, mind-boggled as to why they would do such a thing. The others blinked at bit, letting Hao's words sink in, all exchanging glances with one another, all stoping when they heard Yoh laughing lightly. "Yeah, Lyserg is a bit confused...but he's still my friend..." he said, smiling at Hao, Hao glairing. "He's my friend too...ever if he did try to kill me" announced Trey. "And he's my friend too" shouted a love-struck Ryo, diving to the injured Lyserg's side. The others all then looked to Len, Len blinking rapidly, blushing. "Wh-why are you all looking at me? I'm not going to say he's my friend, cause he's not...and none of you are either, you hear me" he shouted, red as a beet.

Without hesitation, the boys charged, Hao waiting for them to near him, just enough to where he could dodge or grab them. Sure enough, Len was closest, stabbing at him with his long range weapon. Hao kneeled quickly, and rolled just as fast, tripping Trey, and doing the same to Ryo. He then stood, taking two large leaps back, kneeling once more, and turned just in time to catch Yoh's Sword of Light, the cool steel pressed between the palms of his hands. Hao smirked at Yoh, smiled widder when deep red blood began to run down the long blade. "Oh Yoh, you know this isn't how the party ends..." said Hao, continuing to push back on the balde, Yoh doing the opposite, trying despritly to strike his brother.

Hao knew what he was doing, though noted it was insane, like him. However, it was his only chance of getting out of here alive, not to mention, his only chance to get out at all and knew that he needed to move quickly, otherwise, it would all be over for good. With that in mind, he leaned back, falling onto his back, Yoh blinking, felt himself fall onto his brother. He looked down at him wide eyed, Hao smirking, leaning up to Yoh. "I'll see you again soon brother..." he say, sliding his tongue up Yoh's neck and over his now deep red cheek, licking some of the blood from it.

Yoh blinked, went wide eyed again, quickly pulling from his insane twin with an embaressed moan landing on his rear. He whiped at his cheek indignatly, trying to whipe the siliva from it and his neck. "You sick freak" he spat, watched as Hao stood, giving a quick bow, and a taunting wink, before disappearing into the shadows, leaving the group to stare, dumbfounded, and confused, with Hao's words echoing throughout their minds.

(Well, look! Finally got chapter 15 up and running. Lol, i'm so proud of myself only took me what? A week? Better then my last chapter, which took me well over a month almost to upload. lol damn my lazyness xX Anyhoo, i'll be sure to have the conclusion, (yup, you heard right), up within the next week or so. Yes, yes, i know, yet another one of my insane tales comes to an end. "sobs" But never fear! I've already got ideas for new fanfics XD Yup, got plenty more Shaman King ones at that. Aside from that, ill also be working on other fanfictions for animes/games such as Naruto, One Piece, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Kingdom Hearts! So yeah, the names of the stories will be listed in the next, final chapter, so please please PLEASE read and review them, and make me happy XD So yes, til then please enjoy this chapter and the next-Melis)


	16. Once Again

_**Dead Mans Party**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Once Again**_

It had been a good ten minutes or so before the gang had moved, let alone spoke. All had sat in utter silence, compliments of Hao's chilling words. **_...i'll see you again soon... _**Trey couldn't help but shutter. He had said it so cooly, like he was sure there would be a next time. **_...well duh, he is still out there... _**Trey noted, stretching a bit. He was sitting now, tired from helping the others rearrange the now almost decipated cemetary. Of corse they had felt bad for all the souls that now had been hounding them to fix up the numerous piles of rocks that had once been tombstones. The gang didn't mind really, at least Yoh didn't, had offered to fix the whole place up, dragging his friends down with him. **_...oh well... _**Trey thought, actually feeling pretty good about it now. They had done a good thing, had helped the spirits who's graves had been disturbed once again find peace. All in all, it wasn't too bad, though dealing with Anna would be much worse.

Trey blinked a bit, looked over to where Anna was, saw she was staring off into the distance, her hair and bandana blowing softly in the breeze. **_...wonder what she's thinking...? _**he thought, would have liked to ask her, but felt it be better to just keep his distance for now. She had had to deal with Hao again, and that would put anyone in a bad mood. He then opted to turn his attention to Pillica, who was busily addressing Len's wounds.

"Ow!" yelled Len, jerking his arm from the young blue haired girl. "Well i'm sorry, but you have to get it out!" she stated, Len glairing a bit at her. "Pah, and what makes you think I need you?" he asked, the girl blinking a bit, then glairing, hands on her slender hips. "Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" she shouted, Len growling some as he quickly yanked a large bony finger from his arm, blood spraying the ground slightly.

Pillica's eyes widdend, and she felt herself go white as a ghost. **_...b-blood... _**she thought, already feeling weak in the knees. Lenny watched her, raising an eyebrow some, sure the girl was about ready to pass out. "Oh, afraid of blood are we?" he asked, smirking, Pillica frowning now, feeling her delicate cheeks heat up. **_...what a jerk... _**she thought, looking down some. Ok, so she was a whimp and couln't stand the sight of blood, much less the smell of it, but there was no way she was going to allow herself to faint in front of this extreamly hot-headed, not to mention hot, shaman boy who she had secretly been crushing on since before she could remember **_...right, no fainting, gotta keep it together... _**she told herself, going into some breathing exercises her and Trey use to do together when they were meditating and what not.

She closed her eyes, breathing in and out in successions, Len blinking a bit, slightly confused as to what she was doing. He was about to speak when the girl looked to him, then to his now blood arm. "Oh, you're bleeding bad." she stated, pointing to his arm with a worried look. Lenny only shrugged, turning his back to her. "Nothing to worry about. It'll heal in a day or so." he assured her, Pillica frowning a bit. Though that was true, that it would eventually heal, he still needed to stop it from bleeding. **_...maybe there's something I can wrap it with... _**she thought, scanning the ground and surrounding area, but came up with nothing.**_ ...darn... _**she thought, and blinked when he started walking away. "W-wait!" she said to him, Lenny stopping a bit, looking back at her over his shoulder. "What is it now?" he snapped, getting annoyed with her now.

Pillica looked to him, a sad expression on her slightly pale face, causing Len to frown. He hadn't wanted to upset the girl, after all, she had gone through Hell today, having been literally crusified to a tree, a tree that could have very easily became her grave. He continued to look at her, noting that she still wore the same expression looking down some, Len opting to turn his attention from her now, looking off into the distance at the sun that would soon set in an hour or so, and blinked when he heard something like cloth rip behind him.

He turned quickly, facing the direction Pillica was in and blinked, saw she had a long, pink cloth in her hands. "Here..." she said, stepping to him now, beginning to slowly and gently wrap his bleeding arm. Lenny winced a bit, but gradually felt the pain dull, focusing on the girl and her delicate wrapping skills.

"All better." she stated, smiling some, their eyes meetng. Len blinked, Pillica doing the same, and for a moment, neither said anyhting, just stood, stairing deeply into one anothers eyes, only looking away at the same time when their cheeks began to heat up. "Thanks..." said Lenny softly, staring at the ground as he rubbbed the back of his head. Pillica nodded, looking to him some shyly. "No problem." she said softly, Len looking to her once more, flahsing her a quick smile, before turning, causing her to blink.

Len also blinked, looking back at her once more. "Well, are you coming or not?" he asked, Pillica blinking rapidly now. "Uh...yes!" she said, running to him a bit, stopping when she was beside him. He looked her over some, saw she was covered in dirt, that her hair was a mess and her arms, upper body, and clothing were all stained with dried red blood. But what struck him most were the thin white bandages wrapped about the palms of her hand, where she had once been pinned. He frowned a bit, felt bad for the girl, knew she wasn't a shaman and that she had no real way of defending herself, especially against Hao. Aside from that, she really had played little, to no role in the Shaman Tournament at all, her only real link to it being her brother Trey.

**_...so what...?_** he thought, blinking a bit. **_...it's not like I care about her anyway, so why am I thinking about all this...? _**he continued, feeling himself blush at the mere thought of the young girl liking him. Pillica must have noticed, blinking a bit as she stepped to him. "You look a little red, do you have a fever?" she asked, resting the palm of her hand against his forehead. Lenny only blinked rapidly, feeling himself blush even deeper. "I-I'm fine!" he stuttered, stepping back some, only to feel his back hit a tree. **_...wha...! _**he thought, glancing back at it, cursing silently. "Wait a second!" said a now annoyed Pillica, once again before him, her hand on his forehead once more. "I-I said I'm fine!" he shouted, trying to slip to the right, Pillica just rolling her eyes. "That's what Trey says!" she replied, Len growling some. "Don't compare me to that dolt!" shouted Len.

"I heard that!" shouted Trey, stepping to where his sister and Len were, Chocolover and Ryo following. "Heard what?" asked Ryo, blinking a bit. "I didn't hear anything." stated Choco, Len rolling his eyes a bit. "That's cause youre hair blocks off your ears." he said simply, Choco growling a bit, but quickly smiling. "Hey Len, why dont you make like a tree..." he began, tapping the large oak giant that Len's back was against. "And...leave?" he finished, laughing hysterically, before grabbing his nose with both hands, jumping up and down. "Ow! My Nose! You really hit it that time!" he shouted, Len rolling his eyes once more.

Trey watched the two, noticing Pillica had her hand on Len's forhead. "Pillica what are you doing!" he shouted, jerking her away from the purple haired shaman. "I was checking his tempiture!" she shouted, pulling from her brother. Ryo only smikred, slidding up behind the two. "My lovely, he is not red from the heat, but from your beauty." he said, winking at her, then to Len, who only stood, stairing, wide eyed. "Forget Rudolph! Len's face is bright enough to guide anything!" said Choco, pointing his tan finger at his friends speechless and beyond embaressed expression, causing Ryo to chuckle lightly.

"What's so funny!" asked Pillica, staring at the shaman boys angrily, hands once again on her hips. Ryo and Choco smirked, stepping behind Trey now. "Ohhh no Trey, looks like short pants has a thing for your sister." said Ryo, elbowing the blue haired shaman lightly in the side. Trey blinked rapidly, looking to his sister, then to Lenny. "WHAT! he shouted, Pillica blinking now, confused. "Wow Len, I really must give you credit on your flirtation technique." said Choco, his hand lightly cupping his chin, Len blushing brightly. "Fl-flirtation!" he stamppered, causing Chocolover and Ryo to giggle."Don't read anything into it, you hear me!" shouted a now furious Lenny, turning from his so-called "friends". He stood, with his back to them, crossing his arms, Trey beside him, doing the same.

"Aww!" said Ryo, wrapping his arm around Trey's shoulder. "Wook at the widdle pouty face!" finished Choco, beside Len now, his arm across the short shaman's shoulders. Len and Trey both growled at the other two, looking away from them. "I don't like her." said Len. "You'd better not..." stated Trey, glairing at his friend. "Oh, and if I do?" replied Len, also glairing now. "Like i'd let you date her!" snapped Trey. "Like you could stop me!" replied Lenny. The two continued back and forth, Ryo, Chocolover, Pillica, and their guardian ghost watching, their eyes shifting between the two as they spoke.

"I'll date her if I want to!" shouted Len. "Oh no you won't!" yelled Trey. "I said I will, so I will!" roared Lenny, leaning his face towards his friends. "And I say you won't so you won't!" Trey shouted back, also leaning foward so that his forehead was pressed agains Lenny's. The two glaired at one another, growling low, Choco and Ryo cracking up in the background, Pillica only blinking, confused as to what was going on and why she seemed to be the subject of her brother and his freind's conversation.

"Len, Li Pai Long and I were wondering if you and the others were okay...and... am I interrupting something?" asked a now confused Jun, stairing dumbfounded at Trey and her brother, clueless as to what was going on, Choco and Ryo opting to fill her in. "Ahh, you see my lovely, Trey there refuses to let your brother date Pillica." began Ryo. "But Len has other plans!" shouted Chocolover, once again laughing with Ryo. Jun blinked, a bit shocked, looking to Len and Trey now, the two looking back at her. "Is this true Len?" she aksed. Len blinking rapidly, about to answer but Jun continued on. "Oh, how wonderful!" she shouted, clasping her hands happily before her chest. "Uncle En and Mother will be so happy you've finally found a bride!" she said, turning and running back to where her guardian ghost was. "Li! Li! Len's finally found a girlfriend!"

Len only looked on, his jaw dropping, in absolute shock, not to mention embaressment. **_...and I didn't even get a chance to defend myself...! _**he thought, glairing angrily at Ryo and Choco, the two pointing at him playfully. "Ooooo, he looks mad now!" said Ryo, Choco nodding. "Yeah, we'd better watch out!" added Choco, before once again holding his nose. "Ow! Ow! You're so cruel!" he cried, Lenny rolling his eyes. "Well, maybe if you stopped spouting such stupidity I wouldn't have to jab your nose with my weapon hmm?" asked Len, Choco mubbling under his breath as he turned to converse with Ryo and the spirits.

Len sighed some, looking at his arm, couldn't help but smile a bit at the soft, pink cloth wrapped about it. **_...it does feel much better... _**he thought, touching it gently with his finger tips. Trey blinked a bit, watching his purple haired friend. **_...man, I can't believe he likes me sister... _**he thought bitterly, and blinked a bit more when he saw a slight smile cross the pale boy's face, saw how he tenderly touched the cloth that had once been Pillica's jacket. Trey then frowned, sighing a bit. **_...man, it' s hard to believe Len could like anyone...especially a girl... _**he thought, narowing his eyes a bit at his friend.**_ ...then again, Len is really strong, way stronger then me...not only that but he's really protective, and I know he'd take care of her...somewhat... _**

****The blue haired shaman pondered this a moment, couldn't help but like the idea of Len and his siter together. She'd be safe, plus they could both see ghost and whatnot. **_...yeah, it'd be kinda odd if a normal dude dated her, and saw her "talking to herself" in the middle of a graveyard or something... _**he thought, sweatdropping. **_...ah heck... _**he thought, his hands in his pockets now, kicking at the ground some.

"Hey Len." he called, Len blinking a bit, eyes widdening some. **_...crap... _**he thought, quickly jerking his fingers from the cloth, facing the blue haired boy, hopeing he wouldn't detect the light blush crossing his cheeks. "What is it now?" he asked, trying to stay cool. Trey frowned some, keeping his hands in his pockets, continuing to kick the ground softly. "I um..." he began, scratching the back of his head lightly, Len raising an eyebrow. **_...what's this idiot going to say now...? _**he wondered, wasn't sure if he truly wanted to know, figured it would be something stupid.

Trey blinked a bit, looking to Len, Len raising an eyebrow, seeming to wait for his friend to speak. "Well, come on! Spit it out already. While we're young." he snapped, turning his back to the snow shaman, Trey blinking a bit, then growled, turning his back to Len now as well. "Well, I WAS going to say you could date my sister but now i'm not so sure!" he said, Len going wide eyeed again "I don't WANT to date your sister!" snapped Len. "Good cause she doesn't want to date you either!" replied Trey. "Fine!" yelled Len. "Fine!" answered Trey, the two once again keeping their backs to one another.

"Maybe, we should get back to the others?" asked Ryo, looking to the two, then to Choco and Pillica. "Yeah, I agree." said Choco. "Me too." added Pillica. With that the three turned...and blinked glancing behind them, still saw Trey and Len back to back, ignoring one another. "Hey, come on you guys, if we don't get moving Anna will kill us." said Ryo, looking around nervously.

"Ha! If Anna wants us then she can walk over here and get us, til then i'm going to stand here." stated Trey, crossing his arms before his chest now. "Oh really?" said a female voice from behind. "Yes, really, because I just saved her butt and if she needs me she can-" he began, then stopped, eyes opening. "Anna...is that you?" he asked, then went tumbling over, smashing face first into one of the few trees left standing.

"Idiot, you think we're gonna stand around all day waiting for you to stop flirting with Len?" she asked. Trey getting to his knees facing her. "F-f-flirting?" he choked, beet red now. "We weren't flirting! We were...arguing!" he shouted, Anna crossing her arms now, turning. "I don't care what you two were doing, get your weapons and lets go. I'm starving." she stated, beginning to walk away, Trey stairing dumbfounded and confused.

Anna then stopped, looking back at them over her shoulder. "I thought I told you to move it?" The others blinked rapidly, getting to their feet, Trey diving before Anna now, on his knees, hands clasped before his chest. "Anna! You can't be serious! You're really going to make us cook after all this?" he asked, Anna blinking a bit looking to him. "Excuse me?" she said, Trey continuing. "We're bloody, we're tired, we have almost no energy or furioku left, our hands are all cut up and sore...please...please don't make us cook! Pleeeeaase!" he said, closing his eyes tight as he began to beg.

Anna blinked a bit more, stairing at Trey. "Yeah Anna, I agree." said a voice from behind, She turned slightly saw it was Yoh, who was followed by Jun, Lyserg, Morty, and Faust, who still seemed a bit shaken up. Yoh then looked to her, Anna looking back, Yoh smiling a bit. "They're all pretty beat up Anna, why not go out for dinner tonight? Come on, whatta ya say?" he asked, scaratching the back of his head now, smiling at her cheesily with his eyes closed.

Anna staired at him, her expression going soft. He looked so sweet standing there, so young and carefree, even after the horrid ordeal he and the others had been through. _**...whatever happens...we'll muddle through it...** _Yoh's words echoed in her mind. She couldn't help but think about what Trey had said. They were pretty beat up and bloody, had little to no energy or furioku left and were all tired, and to top it all off, the main cooks had their hands damaged, compliments of Hao's insane little game. All this passed through Anna's mind, and yet she couldn't help but think about going out to that cute little burger place, the one near the school, and downing a cheeseburger and fries herself. It sounded so good, and it had been so long since they had ate out anyway... **_...and aside from that... _**she thought, looking down some. **_...they all saved my life...again..._**

Anna knew it was true, that once again, she had put them all in danger, knew they had almost very nearly died this time, and that next time they may not be so lucky. She also fetl like she owned them, not in a oh- no sense, but in one that made her feel good, kind of like a reward for all they had been through today. She was so proud of all of them, proud they had worked together to save and protect one another. With that in mind and with the others waiting for her response, she decided to answer. "Alright, we can go out for dinner..." she began, the others already beginning to smile. "So long as someone here pays for it." she finished, all, including the spirits falling over anime style.

"What? That's so totally wrong, I mean, none of us have our wallets...do we?" asked Trey, looking to the others a bit, all reaching into their pockets, puling out only dust, dirt, rocks and pocket lint. They all sighed heavily, looking down sadly. "Man..." mummbled Trey, before falling to his knees sobbing. "Why? why why why?" he shouted the others exchanging glances. "Ahh, there there Trey..." said Morty, patting the shaman's back lightly. "Yeah, you really don't need those extra calories anyway..." stated Len, flashing a sarcastic smile. "What's that suppose to mean?" asked a now irked Trey. "Exactly what it sounds like." replied Lenny, turning to the side now, crossing his arm before his chest once more. "Oh, i'll show you what it sounds like!" roared Trey, tackling Lenny down to the ground, the two attempiting to strangle each other, the rest of the gang, excluding Anna and Yoh, who looked on sweat-dropping, attempting to sepreate the two.

Jun also watched the argument unfold before her, blinking a bit, confused, then smiled. "Come now you two, there's no need to fight." she began, the two mummbling a bit, their foreheads plastered against one anothers. "Because I just remembered that my purse is inside my SUV, which is parked across the street." she said, everyone, including Trey and Lenny, freezing, looking to her with hope flashing in their eyes. "Really?" asked Trey hopefully. Jun smiled, nodding happily. "Yes, and since it's ok with Ms. Anna, I shall treat you all out to burgers and fries!" she stated sweetly, smiling with her eyes closed. "Really? Awesome!" everyone shouted, Trey hugging Len tightly. "Pah, get off me you dolt!" snapped Lenny, pushing at the blue haired shaman some, but to no avail. "Come now everyone, the sooner we get in my vehicle, the sooner we can eat." she said, turning now as she headed back towards the graveyard's exit, amazed that her car keys hadn't got lost or destroyed in all the chaos.

"We're gonna eat! We're gonna eat!" sang Trey happily, skipping after the others and around Len, Len glaring, swatting at the shaman's head lightly as he countinued to frolic around him. "Not if you keep skipping around like that you won't..." he growled, Trey ignoring him, quickly piling into the large, black colored SUV with the others.

It didn't take long for them to reach the quant little burger stop, all of them exiting the SUV, Jun being sure to lock it up properly before following the others inside. They took a booth in the far back, all of them somehow managing to squeeze in, and with room to spare no less. Jun then stood, gathering the order and headed off to place it, Ryo following after her. "I'll take eight mega cheese burger combo meals." she said, heared whiny in the background and rolled her eyes playfully. "Make that ten." she stated, the clerk nodding as he punched the numbers into the chash register type thing. "That be all fer ya ma'am?" asked the young clerk looking to her and Ryo, blinking a bit, noting their torn up attire, not to mention their batterted up and dirt covered bodies. "Hmmm...i'll also take a salad, a large order of onion rings, two large curley fries and ten vanilla cone sundaes." she said, smiling sheepishly at the clerk's shocked expression. "Urrmm, is that for here or to go?" he asked. "Here." she replied, the clerk nodding a bit, messing with the register once more. "That'll be 75.68." he said, Jun nodding a bit as she handed him a fresh 100 dollare bill. Once more the clerks expression went shocked, but he went on with it. "24.32 is your change...your order will be ready in about...10 minutes." he stated Jun nodding with a slight bow. "Thank you."

The next ten minutes would be an eternity, at least for Trey who whined non-stop until Ryo and Jun finally brought over the bags of food, everyone, including Anna, digging in right away. All happily shared with one another and ever offered a taste to their spirit allies, who were quite fond of this new aged food. "Curley fri?" asked Faust VIII, offering one to Morty. "T-thanks." replied the boy meekly, taking it from his necromancer friend. Faust smiled softly, had begged for the forgivness of his only true friends for his horrid crime, all forgiving him without the slightest thought of hesistation, noting it was not his doing, but Hao's. All had managed to push this aside now, feeling like a normal group of friends, of teenagers who were out late at night, stopping for a quick burger or two. Hell, they WERE normal teenagers, except for the fact that they could see and speak with ghost, which was normal for them, along with saving the world and each other.

Of corse though, they were a bit annoyed and curious as to why all the other customers were giving them odd looks and staring at them as if they were the living dead. **_...maybe because we look like it...? _**thought Trey, munching on his burger happily as he watched a great many customer take their meals and exit the fast food joint, leaving the place practically empty. "Hey Trey, wanna take a dive in the ball pit?" asked Yoh playfully, motioning to the massive Kiddy-Play Area that took up the entire back of the food place. Trey smiled. "Yeah, right after I finish my fires." he replied, Len blinking a bit, looking to the two. "Are you both serious?" he asked, the two nodding. "Of corse, eh Lyserg?" answered Yoh glancing to the green haired shaman who smiled softly with a nod. "Sure, why not?" he said, Choco and Ryo suddenly going into another giggling fit, Lyserg blinking a bit, looking to the two. "Does Len want to swin in the ball pit too?" asked Ryo, the others chuckling softly, Lenny rolling his eyes as he sipped his soda, then smiled at them all. "Maybe a little." he replied, everyone laughing softly, continuing to eat, so happy to be reunited with each other...once again.

**_The End_**

(sobs Alas, another story comes to an end! WHY! lol, ahh so sorry for the wait all, really I am, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story, it is one of my favs And never fear! I've already got a TON more Shaman King stories in store for you, so I do hope you all will check in and read and review them for me. I thank you all who have read and reviewed my stories, it's because of you all that I wanna keep writing...you and shaman king of corse XD However, I'm not truly sure when i'll have my next story up and running, seeing as i'll soon be working on fics for other animes. Please check them all out, their names will be as followed:

**_Believe In!_ **my One Piece fanfic, _**Next To you**,_ my Naruto fan fic, **_If I Just Breath_**, a short Spirited Away fic, and my Kingdom Hearts fanfic, **_Bring Me To Life._** Oh, but I know what you all want to know, whats my next shaman king fanfic gonna be called? It will be called... **_And We Danced_ **Ahh, you'll see why when you read it XD But alas, im rambling lol x.X But once again, thank you all so much for the reviews and please continue to read and review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this story and that you all will enjoy the next, til then toodles all ) Melis)


End file.
